Au bord de l'eau
by tiftouff19
Summary: Certaines des plus belles rencontres, ou retrouvailles, se font partout. Pour Bella, elle, ça se passe au bord de l'eau. Un retour en arrière de quelques années, au fond d'un regard vert. All Humans, fanfiction courte. Stephenie Meyer possède tous les personnages, et les droits qui vont avec. Rating M, décommandée aux moins de 16 ans. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Oh, je sais, c'était pas prévu... En fait, il y a un peu d'autobiographie là-dedans, mais je ne vous dirais pas jusqu'à quel point. Faut bien garder un peu de mystère, non ? lol**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour l'instant, ça part pour être un genre de three-shots, ou un truc très court, genre cinq ou six chapitres. J'espère surtout que, bien sûr ça va vous plaire, mais aussi que certaines s'y retrouveront peut-être. J'écris pour tout le monde.**

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. J'ai eu un moment difficile ces derniers jours, demain je pars un peu à la mer et j'espère qu'en rentrant j'aurais des messages sur tout ça, pour me changer les idées :) _Je sais, faut pas réclamer, bouh ! _

**Non, comme d'hab, faites comme vous sentez :) **

**Je remercie infiniment ma Nath et annso601 pour leurs conseils, leur soutien en toute circonstance dans cette période pas facile, leurs remarques. Je n'ai pas de mots pour leur dire "merci".**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

**~ Chapitre 1 ~ **

**Bella.**

- Bella, sors de cette chambre, tu devrais sortir, t'aérer l'esprit... Tu recommences comme il y a quelques mois... Arrête cet ordinateur !

Je soupirais. _Sortir ? Pour faire quoi ? Aller voir les sapins de Forks ? Aller à Port Angeles avec des filles qui ne m'appellent que quand elles sont pas bien et quand elles n'ont plus besoin, hop, on zappe la gentille et naïve Bella ? _

Hors de question.

Je serrais contre moi mon ours en peluche couchée sur mon lit, avec cette envie lancinante de pleurer. Pleurer encore et toujours... Comme si, même si je vidais mon corps de toute son eau, je n'arriverais jamais à exprimer tout ce poids sur mes épaules. _Le poids de cette fille imparfaite... De cette gamine qui préfère rester dans sa chambre, plutôt que de sortir..._

Cette fille qui n'est pas comme son frère.

Les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, brûlantes. Humides. Elles laissaient un sillon sur ma peau, me rappelant un peu plus à cette sensation de mal-être qui me dévorait chaque jour un peu plus...

- Oh Bella ma puce... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Renée s'asseyait derrière moi, et posait sa main sur mon dos.

- J'en sais... j'en sais rien... suffoquais-je.

- Shh... Shh trésor... Tu dois bien savoir ?

_Des tas de choses, maman. La peur de grandir, la peur de ne pas trouver de boulot, la peur de mourir. Des peurs humaines qui m'obsèdent... L'alerte cardiaque de papa, mon frère Ben qui, bien que ce soit sur un ton de plaisanterie, me rabaisse sans cesse... Lui qui sort, est aimé de tous. Moi, paumée derrière mon clavier... _

- Papa... son cœur...

- Mais son cœur va bien ! C'était une petite alerte, nous sommes allés voir le médecin, il l'a rassuré et ne s'inquiète pas... Tant qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas inquiets non plus...

_Nous avons un bon médecin. Un très bon médecin..._

- Je ne veux pas grandir...

J'entendis ma mère rire.

- Et moi je voudrais que tu restes mon petit bébé... Je ne t'ai pas vue grandir... Ni toi, ni ton frère... Ben prend son envol mais toi tu es encore là... Si je pouvais te garder près de moi toute ma vie, je le ferais et ton père aussi...

_Ils sont tellement là... tellement présents... et moi je les déçois..._

- Je t'aime maman...

- Oh Bella... Je t'aime aussi... Et ton père aussi...

- Je vous déçois...

- Non ma puce... Nous n'avons que des compliments sur toi, partout où tu as travaillé... Tu étais la petite fille la plus parfaite du monde, et avant-hier ton oncle Eleazar nous a répété mille fois à quel point tu étais devenue belle... Depuis que tu avais commencé ton régime, tu étais devenue mignonne comme tout... Tu te maquillais, te coiffais...

_Tout ça pour rien... Pour aucun regard alors que Ben, lui, fréquente depuis longtemps des tas de filles, et depuis récemment ma meilleure amie Angela. _

- J'ai p... personne... à part Jacob... Jessica ne répond pas à mes textos quand j'ai besoin d'elle, elle n'en a que pour son mec et quand elle a besoin, elle sait où je suis... Mais moi, niet... J'ai que Jake...

- Fais le venir à la maison... Pourquoi ne vient-il pas plus souvent ?

_Il est trop loin pour ses études. A 200 kilomètres d'ici._

- Parce que vous allez dire que... qu'on est... et non... c'est juste mon meilleur ami...

- Alors il n'y a pas de problème... Dis-lui de venir, vous vous installez la tente et vous passez quelques jours tous les deux... ça te ferait du bien !

Mais les larmes continuaient, intarissables.

- Allez chérie, lève-toi... Change-toi les idées !

- N... non...

- Tu veux que je fasse venir Paco ?

Paco, mon chien...

- O... oui...

Elle partit le chercher, et je l'entendis discuter à voix basse avec Charlie, puis Ben. Enfin, la porte se rouvrit et mon chien vint jusqu'à mon lit, me reniflant le visage. _Mon Paco... Je t'aime tellement... _La pathétique fille qui n'a pas d'amour plus fort que celui donné par son chien.

Il s'assit dans ma chambre, se laissant caresser, avant de s'éloigner pour se coucher au pied de mon lit. Ma tête était lourde et me faisait mal, assourdissante. J'avais une barre qui me pesait lourd sur les yeux, et je les fermais doucement, écoutant la respiration de mon chien. _Dormir... tout va bien quand je dors..._

**..**

Nous avions roulé plus d'une heure et demie. Charlie, en repos, avait proposé que l'on rende visite à sa cousine, Victoria et son mari James. Mais la maison était close, et personne ne répondait. Mon père, avec son éternel sourire, revint.

- On aurait peut-être dû appeler avant...

- Je te l'avais dit ! Soupirait Renée.

- On va faire demi-tour...

Malgré leur réelle volonté de me changer les idées, je me sentais repliée sur moi-même, et n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que cette fatigue écrasante. Je m'étais réveillée vers 13H tout à l'heure, et m'étais levée seulement parce qu'il l'avait fallu. J'aurais voulu me terrer sous la couette, et dormir encore et encore avec Renée qui aurait veillé sur moi.

- Tu veux faire quoi, Bella ?

- J'sais pas...

- Si on allait dîner au bord de l'étang ? Ils ont ouvert un snack, ça nous sortirait... Ben y est parti avec ses copains...

_Tout, mais ne pas revenir à la maison. A errer comme une âme en peine..._

Charlie se garait à 18h30 devant l'étang, et nous entrions dans l'espace de la plage. Le soleil tapait fort, me réchauffant. Me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise. Ben était assis avec Mike, son abruti de copain qui s'était toujours moqué de moi, de mes kilos en trop, et Angela. Nous nous approchions et je faisais la bise à Mike, sans discours, avant de m'asseoir à côté de ma mère.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandait Ben.

- Victoria et James n'étaient pas là, on a pensé venir dîner ici !

- C'est une bonne idée !

L'étang était envahi de personnes, qui profitaient des rayons de soleil et d'une eau à 26°C. _Exceptionnel pour Forks ! Je parie que ce sera dans le journal, demain ! _Rapidement, Mike nous quitta pour rentrer chez lui. C'est ça, va-t-en !

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes, et j'optais pour un kebab, avec une demi-pêche. Mes parents prenaient le même menu, et mon frère un magret de canard. Les clients affamés affluaient, alors que nous attendions depuis un moment. Mes parents parlaient entre eux, croyant reconnaître des visages. _Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce matin... à toutes ces choses que je ressasse en permanence, ces angoisses qui me dévorent petit à petit._

C'est trop dur de grandir...

Nous n'étions pas encore servis qu'une grande table à côté de nous fut remplie par une famille aussi belle qu'agaçante. _Pourquoi ce sont toujours les autres qui sont beaux ? _Leurs visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus, surtout celui du garçon aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux verts.

_Je suis presque sûre de le connaître..._

Ben se leva immédiatement, pour saluer le plus grand et le plus costaud d'entre eux.

- Tiens Emmett ! Ca fait une paie !

Emmett... _Emmett... j'avais un Emmett dans mon collège..._

- Madame Cullen, Monsieur Cullen...

- Bonjour Ben !

Charlie se levait à son tour et les saluait tous. Quand il arriva au type dont le visage m'était familier, j'écoutais attentivement son prénom. _Qui c'est... bon sang..._

- Alors Edward ! J'ai appris que tu étais diplômé du conservatoire de Seattle ?

- Oui monsieur ! Souriait-il.

Edward.

_Edward Cullen._

Mon béguin de collège. Nous avions même été « amis ». Je m'étais inventée une vie plus « cool » que celle de la pauvre fille de sheriff qui ne fait rien de ses journées. J'avais même été jusqu'à lui faire croire que je jouais au baseball. _Evidemment, une catastrophe. Nous avions passé plusieurs après-midi sur un terrain, je m'étais vautrée. Il avait vite compris que je n'étais pas une joueuse, encore moins une passionnée. Que je n'avais jamais été voir un match de ma vie._

Mais il me plaisait. Beaucoup. J'ai été si stupide. Je l'avais perdu, avant même de commencer quoi que ce soit avec lui. _Ce qu'on peut être bête quand on est adolescente, surtout pour les yeux d'un beau garçon... _

Et quel beau garçon !

Son visage s'était affiné, et une fine barbe courait sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, et sa coiffure savamment décoiffée le rendait plus viril que jamais. _Il est encore plus beau qu'avant..._

Je le vis se tourner vers moi, et me regarder quelques instants. Avait-il fait le rapprochement ? _Certainement... Le sheriff n'a qu'une fille après tout... _Nos regards s'accrochaient, mais il détournait le sien rapidement. Il devait se souvenir...

Se souvenir d'une petite idiote menteuse comme pas deux, qui voulait se rendre intéressante. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? _Je vidais la carafe d'eau presque d'un coup, pour me donner une certaine contenance. Charlie et Ben revenaient à table quand le serveur amenait nos assiettes, et nous reprenions le dîner tranquillement. L'alcool de ma bière me donnait un peu chaud, et je sentais parfois sur moi le regard d'Edward.

_Hé oui c'est moi, je n'ai pas changé... J'ai perdu simplement dix kilos, et je ne mens plus... Mais ça, tu ne le sauras jamais... parce que tu es beau, intelligent, que tu as sûrement quelqu'un dans ta vie. Une femme belle, qui te plaît. _Et qui t'aime. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que celle qui sera ton épouse aura énormément de chance...

Je terminais à grande peine mon assiette, et écoutais mes parents et Ben parler. Parfois, il invectivait Emmett, et tous deux riaient. A côté d'Emmett, il y avait une blonde scandaleusement plantureuse et la sœur aînée d'Edward, Alice, était en compagnie du même garçon qu'elle avait au collège.

- Ben ? Comment il s'appelle le blond ?

- Jasper pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- J'étais au collège avec eux...

- Ok !

Ils avalaient leur repas, et on vint prendre nos commandes pour le dessert. La terrasse était pleine, et les serveurs étaient lents. J'évitais de regarder Edward, bien que son profil fin et délicat m'obsédait. _Il faut que je bouge..._

- Où sont les toilettes, ici ? Demandais-je.

- Là-bas, dans les cabanons... Mais ce sont des toilettes à l'italienne...

Je haussais un sourcil.

- A la turque, tu veux dire ?

- Oh turque, italienne... J'en sais rien !

Je souriais et m'éloignais dans les cabanons individuels. Quand je sortais, je me dirigeais vers l'espace d'hygiène pour me laver les mains mais la place était déjà occupée. Par un reflet dans le miroir qui me souriait. Edward. Je le regardais un instant, et m'avançais pour me laver les mains. _Ignore-le... ignore-le... ignore-le..._

- Excuse-moi... Tu es Bella, c'est ça ?

Choquée, je le regardais. Il me parle.

- Oui... Tu es Edward...

Il se secouait les mains et les séchait.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de t'avoir reconnue, mais Charlie Swan n'a pas deux filles... Pas à ma connaissance...

Je lui souriais, et prenais sa place devant la sécheuse. Il restait là, attendant que le bruit s'arrête.

- On était au collège ensemble, tu te souviens ?

J'opinais.

- Oui...

- Alors, tu as fait quoi depuis tout ce temps ?

Je m'appuyais contre le mur, essayant de ne pas paraître nulle. _Comment ne pas l'être, vêtue d'un vulgaire pantalon en coton gris, et d'un petit haut bleu ?_

- J'ai... Je travaille à la bibliothèque de temps en temps... et toi ?

- J'ai eu un diplôme du conservatoire de Seattle...

- Wow... T'as réussi...

- Merci ! Et ça te plaît, la bibliothèque ?

- Oui... C'est intéressant et je ne vois que rarement le temps passer...

Il me souriait.

- Tu aimais lire... Tu avais toujours les meilleures notes de la classe...

- T'exagères...

- Non, je ne crois pas...

Il me détaillait de haut en bas.

- J'ai... j'espère ne pas te vexer... mais... tu as maigri, non ?

_Mon combat. Ma fierté._

- Ça ne me vexe pas... J'ai perdu dix kilos !

- Wao ! Tu as énormément de volonté !

- Merci... J'ai un peu arrêté, mon père a eu des soucis de santé mais j'espère retrouver l'envie de me reprendre...

- Tu y arriveras !

- Le kebab-frites de ce soir ne m'aide pas...

Il éclatait de rire.

- Y avait de la salade dedans, ça compte, non ?

J'opinais.

- Et je l'ai entièrement mangé !

- Bravo !

Nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Je suis content de te revoir...

- Moi aussi... ça faisait longtemps...

- Trop... C'est dommage que l'on ait perdu contact...

_Et c'est lui qui me dit ça ? Alors que je lui ai menti ?_

- Je pensais que... que tu ne voulais plus me... me voir...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, j'ai trouvé ça dégueulasse que tu mentes... Mais le collège est toujours difficile pour beaucoup, et je crois que pas mal de gens se moquaient de toi...

_Ca aussi, je m'en souvenais... par cœur... chaque mot, chaque regard..._

- Et j'espère que tu ne fais plus ça maintenant...

- Non...

Même si je le voulais, je n'ai de toute façon personne à qui mentir..._ Et ça m'a trop coûté..._

Il sortit son téléphone portable et tapait dessus.

- Donne-moi ton numéro...

Mon cœur manqua un battement. _Mon numéro ? Edward Cullen veut mon numéro ?_

- Euh...

- « Euh » n'est pas un chiffre, Bella... riait-il.

Je riais, nerveuse, et dictais mon numéro. Il me fit sonner pour que je récupère le sien et se penchait vers moi. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il déposa ses lèvres douces sur ma joue.

- Super ! On ne perd plus contact maintenant... Je suis content de t'avoir revue. Je compte sur toi...

- D... D'accord...

Et il quittait l'espace d'hygiène, me laissant sur place comme une idiote. Je revenais à table, tremblante et m'asseyait sous son regard. Renée m'examinait également.

- Ca va chérie ? Tu as été longue...

- Ca va... Je... J'avais mal au ventre...

- Ton sorbet a fondu...

- Ce n'est pas grave...

J'attrapais ma cuillère, et la plongeais dans le liquide glacé. Charlie, qui travaillait tôt demain matin, se levait.

- Allez, on va rentrer...

Nous nous levions et passions au niveau de la table des Cullen, auxquels nous souhaitions le bonsoir. Edward me souriait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Nous nous dirigions vers le bar pour que Charlie règle l'addition, et je me tournais. Edward était orienté dans notre direction, de même que la blonde scandaleusement belle et Alice. Cette dernière souriait. Ben me mit un coup de coude.

- T'as une touche, toi !

- Arrête ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... On était au collège ensemble...

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu Edward aller aux toilettes quand tu y étais ? Il cherche quelque chose lui...

- Imbécile ! Sifflais-je, tentant avec difficulté de ne pas rougir.

Ben souriait, de son sourire idiot qui ne présageait rien.

- Et il l'a eu ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rah ! Arrête ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

- Bella ! Ton langage ! Grognait mon père.

Ben et moi riions, et il passait son bras sur mes épaules, m'entraînant vers la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les copines (**et les copains **?)**

**Comment vous allez ? **

**Je suis CONTENTE de vous proposer un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Et je vous dois un ENORME MERCI pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce précédent chapitre =) **

**Merci à **

**tacha vaillant**** (**oh, merci beaucoup c'est très gentil :)**), **

**ValouPili ****(**je suis sincèrement touchée quand tu dis que "La fin est toujours amenée délicatement, avec philosophie parfois aussi et là, on se sent bien, comme en paix avec nous-même alors que ça n'est pas notre histoire."... Merci !**), **

**Mariefandetwilight**** (**ouais les 10 kgs en moins font partie de l'autobiographie !**), **

**Manaelle Kalostaa**** (**certes, le fait qu'Emmett soit le père dans "Parce que blabla" est peut-être farfelu, mais je t'assure que ça s'est déjà vu... avec les conséquences malheureuses que ça a impliqué dans la réalité**), **

**Fan de twilight ****(**Mais bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi :) comment t'oublier ? :) et merci pour ce joli message :)**), **

**et vous toutes : Gwen99, LolaMiSweetlove, Grazie, Clo, Shirley, Guest, halay, aussidagility, Caro632, Ptitewam, lena -lna933, frimousse30, sexforlife, Liki0da, Isnoname,veronika crepuscule, jade sheppard, Cindy, oliveronica massen cullen, Maryfanfictions, melstef, birginie, Guest, Amel, callie226, logi16, Lily-pixie, Mille. Hi, kadronya, angel21286, vinie65, Vivi batta, lafeemo, Pou-pou-pidoouu, Lily-Rose-Bella, pounine, Emy299, SweetyMarie, Bella8783, Elphina, mlca66, aelita48, choubidou. lily, Dan, TiXxit, Clemeria, Nathou Cullen, calimero59, Twilight-I-love-you, sarinette60, Alexoue, fanfictionalcolic, Nini Hathaway, Fame' yeah, katner et annso601. **

**Je remercie BEAUCOUP Annso601 pour sa correction, ses petits commentaires :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiftouff19**

**~ Chapitre 2 ~ **

**Bella.**

Je regardais ce maudit portable sur le rebord de mon bureau, et l'allumais pour la énième fois de la soirée. _Rien. _Comme il y a deux minutes, ou un quart d'heure. Rien.

_Je vais vérifier quand même, si des fois le voyant clignotant ne fonctionnait plus, ou ma sonnerie...On ne sait jamais ! _

Mais non. Evidemment... Nous n'avons quitté le restaurant que depuis deux heures. Pourquoi Edward m'enverrait un texto maintenant ? Je soupirais et passais mon pyjama, résolue à oublier ce maudit téléphone.

_Je vais quand même vérifier qu'il y a du réseau... _

On toquait contre ma porte.

- Entrez !

Ma mère apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Tu ne dors pas chérie ? Tu te lèves demain pour aller travailler...

- Je sais maman... J'allais me coucher...

Elle entrait dans ma chambre et fermait la porte derrière elle.

- Cette journée t'a fait du bien ?

_Avoir revu Edward m'a changé les idées, effectivement..._

- Un peu...

Elle s'avançait vers moi.

- Je ne veux plus te voir si triste... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est douloureux pour nous...

- Je suis désolée...

_Je ne suis qu'une source de déception... Jamais de fierté... _

- Ça arrive chérie... Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit maman...

Elle sortait de ma petite pièce, et je récupérais mon portable. Non, rien. Rien, rien, rien. _Et il n'attend certainement pas avec impatience que je lui envoie un texto... _Allez... Il se fait tard...

J'éteignais mon portable après une dernière vérification, le cœur lourd, et attrapais mon livre. Mais je ne voyais que le téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Mon petit téléphone qui ne sonnait que quand Jessica était larguée par un mec, ou quand ma mère avait oublié une course.

_Et si Edward m'avait envoyé un texto entre temps ? C'est possible..._

Déraisonnablement, je me jetais sur mon téléphone pour le rallumer, et attendais. Rien. _Pffff...n'importe quoi Bella ! Parce que tu parles à un beau mec tu crois que l'impatience est réciproque... Mais regarde toi ma fille !_

C'est vrai... Il a sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter... _Peut-être d'autres « chattes » aussi... Hum... _

Un mec aussi beau que lui a FORCEMENT quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas possible autrement... Est-ce que sa copine est jalouse ? _Edward a toujours été entouré de filles à l'école, ça n'a pas dû guère changer..._

Je replongeais dans nos souvenirs communs, il y a plus de six ou sept ans maintenant... _Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi me suis-je inventée une vie pour cacher la mienne si minable ? Si j'étais restée moi-même, nous aurions peut-être pu nous découvrir davantage... _

Une boule d'angoisse serrait mes entrailles. _Si ça se trouve, il ne me rappellera pas... Il a juste pris mon numéro pour « être poli » et puis c'est tout... Génial... Une humiliation de plus... _Je décidais d'éteindre mon téléphone une bonne fois pour toutes. Après tout, je ne vais pas attendre pour me prendre une nouvelle ignorance en pleine figure. J'éteignais la lampe sans prendre le temps de lire, et fermais les yeux avec mon MP3 sur les oreilles. J'entendis vaguement mes parents monter dans leur chambre, puis plus tard Ben faire de même. Il toquait contre ma porte, comme à son habitude, avant de claquer l'entrée de sa chambre.

**..**

- Bella, vous passez à l'accueil ?

- Oui Bethany !

Je rejoignais le comptoir de la bibliothèque, qui était quasiment vide. A 15h, avec la présence des élèves en classes, notre bibliothèque était presque déserte. Quelques habitants de Forks avaient pris possession des fauteuils des petits salons pour une lecture reposante, ou des discussions autour d'un livre.

Je préparais les affiches pour le prochain débat ouvert entre les adhérents. _J'aime travailler ici... On y est toujours au calme, toujours tranquille... Coupée du monde..._

La porte d'entrée claquait, et je reconnus sans mal le rire strident de Jessica et Lauren. Angela, une copine discrète, les suivait à distance raisonnable.

- Oh Bella ! Encore en train de travailler ?

Je soupirais.

- Salut Jessica...

- J'ai reçu ton texto, mais je suis désolée j'étais occupée et après j'ai oublié de te répondre...

_Mouais... C'est bon je la connais ton excuse... Comme d'habitude Jess... Laisse tomber... _

- Ok... C'est pas grave...

- On peut aller boire un verre ce soir si tu veux ?

Sortir un peu, même si elle se fout de moi, ne me fera pas de mal.

- D'accord... Je termine à 19h...

- On se dit à 21h alors ?

- Oui...

Sans plus de discours, elles s'éloignèrent vers une table, autour de livres. _Je déteste ça, être là à travailler alors qu'elles semblent se moquer de moi... mais au moins je sais ce que gagner sa vie veut dire..._

J'étiquetais les nouvelles entrées, dos au comptoir, quand on m'interpellait.

- Mademoiselle ?

Je me tournais, et reconnaissais Alice, la jeune sœur d'Edward.

- Bonjour...

- Oh ! Isabella, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais.

- J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici...

Je lui souriais poliment.

- Puis-je t'aider ?

- Hum oui, en fait je cherche un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon frère Edward... Un beau livre, ou quelque chose d'intéressant... Il n'aime pas du tout les vêtements alors je galère !

Elle me fit une petite moue drôle, vraiment désespérée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?

- Hum... La musique...

- Moderne ? Classique ?

- Oh j'en sais rien, il n'a jamais eu des goûts normaux... Il aime Debussy je crois...

- C'est du classique... Nous avons un rayon exprès...

Je la guidais jusqu'à l'étalage, et vers les ouvrages traitants de Debussy.

- Nous avons des ouvrages sur l'œuvre de Debussy ici...

- Pas de partitions ou de choses comme ça ?

_Elle s'est un peu plantée là..._

- Non, tu trouveras ça au magasin de musique... Nous avons surtout des biographies ici, des mémoires, ce genre de choses...

- Hum...

Elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu du rayon, réfléchissant de façon visiblement intense.

- Je vais aller lui acheter un CD plutôt ! Désolée du dérangement !

- Je suis là pour ça !

Je la raccompagnais vers la sortie.

- Oh ! Tu voudrais te joindre à nous peut-être ?

- Pour ?

Elle eut un petit rire amusé, comme si j'étais une idiote.

- L'anniversaire d'Edward voyons !

- Oh...

_L'anniversaire d'Edward ? Moi ? Moi, aller à un anniversaire ?_

- Oh euh...

- Il avait l'air content de te retrouver ! Il nous a parlé de toi, il t'aimait bien à l'école !

- Oh... Et bien...

- Edward a toujours rêvé de fêter son anniversaire sur une plage, avec de la musique, des grillades, jusqu'au bout de la nuit et voir le soleil se lever... Nous organisons un voyage, on cherche encore une plage qui autoriserait cette soirée... Tu voudrais venir ?

- Vous cherchez où ?

- Le long de la côte ouest, probablement vers la Californie... ça nous fera une sortie, un dépaysement, un long week-end ça sera génial ! Tu veux venir ?

_Oh ouais ! Une fête au bord de la plage..._

- Y aura beaucoup de monde ?

- Quelques copains de La Push, des amis d'Edward et nos parents...

- D'accord...

_Ça risque d'en faire du monde..._

- Faut que je voie avec mes parents et mon travail ici...

- D'accord ! Fais-le moi savoir rapidement ! Edward serait content que tu viennes !

- Ok, je vais voir avec mes parents !

- Super ! Voilà mon numéro de téléphone, quand tu as la réponse tu me dis !

Elle me laissa à peine le temps d'attraper le papier que déjà, elle s'éclipsait au-dehors de la bibliothèque. _Et ben comme ça..._

Je rentrais à la maison vers 19h. Ma mère cuisinait, ce qui impliquait que papa avait forcément un plan B, qui consistait à appeler une boutique de livraison de pizzas. L'odeur ne m'y trompait pas, et à peine entrée, j'apercevais papa qui composait le numéro de téléphone du livreur.

J'avançais jusqu'à la cuisine, non, vers le champ de bataille, pour trouver ma mère qui avait visiblement tenté de faire un ragoût.

- Je vais décider d'arrêter de cuisine, soupirait-elle en regardant les dégâts.

- Sage décision, maman...

- Pfff... Tout ce gaspillage...

Je l'aidais à nettoyer.

- Alors ta journée ?

- Maussade...

- Quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai vu Alice Cullen à la bibliothèque...

- Et ?

- Elle m'a proposé de venir à l'anniversaire de son frère...

- C'est super ! C'est quand ?

J'entendais le téléphone sonner.

- En juin... En Californie...

- Oh ! J'adorerais visiter la Californie ! Tu prendras des photos pour moi !

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ?

- Oh Bella ! Tu vas aller à cet anniversaire ! Tu sortiras, tu seras avec des jeunes de ton âge, ce sera super !

_Elle est radicale, elle... Et si je n'avais pas envie d'être avec des « jeunes de mon âge », hein ? Si je n'ai pas envie de voir Edward ? _

Mais bien sûr ! Ne pas vouloir le revoir... Je ne me crois même pas moi-même !

Charlie apparut dans la cuisine.

- C'était la fille Cullen !

- Quoi ?

_Alice ? Au téléphone ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- Elle voulait savoir si tu nous avais demandé pour aller en Californie avec eux...

_Mais, elle ne me laisse même pas rentrer !_

- Je viens d'en parler avec maman !

- Je lui ai dit que tu viendrais, ça te fera du bien ! On va sortir la tente demain, pour la monter et l'aérer !

_Non mais POURQUOI ma famille décide toujours de tout ?!_

En même temps, il y a pire. Bien pire.

- D'accord... J'espère juste que ça ne durera pas longtemps...

- Tu peux très bien t'amuser, chérie...

- Et le boulot ?

Je n'y suis pas depuis très longtemps après tout.

- Tu as des congés à prendre. Et ta bibliothèque n'est pas ouverte du vendredi après-midi au lundi midi... Tu auras largement de quoi faire ! Il faut que tu sortes, Bella. Que tu arrêtes de te trouver de fausses excuses. On adore t'avoir ici chérie, mais tu ne sors jamais, tu vas périmer sur place si tu restes ici !

_Et ben... Charmant !_

- Merci beaucoup papa...

Inexplicablement, les larmes me montaient violemment. _Périmer sur place... Super... Merci papa... _Je _m'enfermais_ dans ma chambre, pour laisser tomber mes larmes.

_Je ne supporte pas quand il fait ça... Je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal... mais il le dit... Et c'est ça le pire... _

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes passèrent avant que Charlie ne frappe à la porte.

- Viens manger Bella ! La pizza est là !

Je me levais, sans un mot, et tentais de participer aux discussions. Malgré ses paroles malheureuses et involontaires, je l'aimais. Il m'était difficile de ne pas le regarder avec tendresse quand je le voyais se chamailler avec ma mère. Il m'était compliqué de ne pas chercher sa présence, parce qu'il est mon père et qu'il m'a toujours tout donné.

**..**

Jessica était plongée dans son portable, à surfer sur internet et à rire toute seule. Elle commentait les actualités de son fil facebook. _Je m'en tape... Elle allait encore nous indiquer à un endroit précis, chose dont j'ai horreur. Qui s'intéresse de ce genre de trucs franchement ?_

Quand elle n'envoyait pas de textos, elle n'avait de cesse de me parler de Mike. Mike par ci, Mike par là. _Je suis sûre que j'ai de l'urticaire depuis qu'elle m'en parle... _Ils étaient heureux, envisageaient l'avenir ensemble, faire des voyages, plus tard faire des enfants. Elle en tirait une certaine fierté, fierté que j'éviterais certainement pas si j'étais moi-même en couple, ou à défaut plus désirable.

_Je serais certainement moins aigrie aussi, peut-être plus encline à écouter Jess me parler de tout ça. Mais honnêtement, qui s'intéressera à moi ? Il faudrait déjà que j'ai une vie sociale pour ça..._

Parfois, il m'arrivait de me plaire dans le reflet du miroir. Quand je m'habillais bien, me maquillais, prenais soin de moi. Quand je souriais, je pouvais me trouver « mignonne ». Peut-être banale, mais pas plus moche qu'une autre. Seulement, l'envie part et revient avec la motivation, et la tête.

Jessica éclatait de rire devant son i-phone, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Cette Lauren alors !

Je lui souriais poliment, espérant trouver une excuse pour devoir rentrer. _J'aimerais aller flâner dans la ville avec mon amie, partager des avis sur des habits... mais non. Si je ne m'adapte pas à ses goûts à elle, elle ne s'adapte pas à mes goûts à moi. _

- Jessica ?

- Hum ?

Rien qu'à son « hum », je savais que je l'ennuyais déjà.

- J'ai été invité à un anniversaire et je ne sais pas quoi mettre...

Jessica eut un sourire moqueur, sans lever la tête vers moi.

- L'anniversaire de ton cousin en Arizona, c'est ça ?

- L'anniversaire d'un vieux copain qui s'appelle Edward...

Evidemment, Jessica relevait la tête, intriguée.

- Edward ?

- Edward Cullen... Tu te rappelles de lui au lycée ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est trop canon lui !

Je lui souriais poliment. _C'est un genre de vérité absolue, vous savez ? Genre « Edward Cullen, dieu vivant »..._

- Comment tu as fait pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ?

- C'est son anniversaire Jessica...

- Ah oui, tu traînais avec lui à l'école... Tu l'as revu ?

- Oui, à la guinguette de l'étang... On a discuté, sa sœur est venue à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui et elle m'a proposé de me joindre à eux...

Jessica se redressait, soudainement très intéressée.

- Et tu pourrais m'avoir des invitations ?

- Euh...

_Elle me fait quoi, là ?_

- Tu veux venir ?

- Non mais Bella tu réalises là ?! Edward Cullen ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Qu'il a une grosse...

_Mais quelle horreur..._

- Je m'en fous de ça !

- Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu auras goûté aux joies du sexe ! D'ailleurs, rien de neuf à ce sujet ?

Je sentais le feu me monter aux joues.

- Laisse tomber Jessica...

- Il faut grandir un peu...

J'attrapais mon sac, et sortais ma monnaie pour MON verre. _Elle a trop pris l'habitude, sous prétexte de ne pas avoir de monnaie sur elle, ou d'avoir un compte dans le rouge, que je lui offre son verre. Et ben elle peut se gratter ! _

- C'est pas grave...

- Bella, tu t'en vas ? Assis-toi ! Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Je la regardais. Malgré le fait qu'elle me prenne pour une idiote, qu'elle ne me respecte pas, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Ce genre d'amitié qui ne s'efface pas, même à l'usure. Jessica n'a pas mauvais fond, au contraire. Mais elle est entrée dans un monde superficiel auquel je n'adhère pas. Peut-être qu'on s'attache trop aux bons souvenirs qu'on a eus ensemble, et que maintenant on tente de relier deux berges séparées par une rivière de plus en plus large...

_En vain..._

Je soupirais et me rasseyais.

- Tu aurais mis quoi ? Je ne suis pas super intéressée par les fringues, mais je veux paraître « bien »...

Elle réfléchissait.

- Ton petit haut vert c'est pas mal, c'est simple c'est toi. Ton pantalon noir te va bien aussi. Il t'affine la silhouette et correspond à ton style « simple et relax ». Tu veux qu'on fasse du shopping ?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop d'argent en ce moment j'attends ma paie... Tu crois que ça suffirait ?

Pendant plus d'une heure, et trois verres plus tard, nous avions établi une liste de produits de beauté à acheter, pour me faire un maquillage simple mais pourtant « remarquable et remarqué » selon Jessica.

Je me sentais paumée le lendemain quand Jessica et moi arpentions le magasin, pour tout trouver. Ma mère avait accepté de me faire une petite avance pour acheter ces produits, visiblement heureuse que j'accepte de partir en Californie.

Une petite boule d'excitation bougeait dans mon estomac, me rendant toute fébrile et à la fois _heureuse_ de faire les boutiques pour cette raison. Jessica me maquillait, me donnant des astuces.

- Si tu fais baver l'eye-liner, prends un coton-tige avec du démaquillant, et tu fais des petites retouches... Tu pars du centre vers l'extérieur, puis tu fais l'intérieur jusqu'au centre... C'est plus facile !

- Ok...

Mon téléphone bipait, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

- C'est qui ? Me demandait Jessica.

- J'sais pas... ça attendra...

Elle finissait sa mise en forme, et me faisait m'observer dans le miroir. _Wow... ça change... C'est simple, discret, et pourtant c'est comme si je me remarquais moi-même._

Se remarquer, pour être remarquée à son tour...

- Tu arriveras à le refaire ?

- Ouais, ça devrait aller...

- Si tu réussis à m'avoir des invit's, je viendrais t'aider !

Sans commentaires...

J'attrapais mon téléphone. _Ah ouais c'est vrai, mon texto..._

Edward.

Je m'immobilisais, tremblante alors que le message s'affichait.

_**« Salut Bella, ça va ?**_

_**Alice m'a dit que tu venais**_

_**pour mon anniversaire c'est génial !**_

_**On partira quatre jours, à Santa Cruz.**_

_**Alice a trouvé une plage.**_

_**Tu pourras poser des congés ?**_

_**A plus ! Edward. »  
**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou ! **

**Hiii ! D'abord, un immense merci pour ces 102 reviews en deux chapitres seulement. Vous êtes clairement awesomesauce ! **

**Merci plus individuellement pour le chapitre 2 à : aussidagility, lapiaf8, erika shoval, choubidou. lily, vinie65, frimousse30, Lullaby126, Imaginaire-de-kiki, mlca66, halay, Isnoname, CeriseBella, doudounord2, birginie, Elodie pixie B, annso601, liki0da, Shirley (**hum... a priori il n'y aura que des points de vue de Bella**), lena -lna933, callie226, calimero59, tacha vaillant, Maryfanfictions, BellaLara, Ilonka, fan de twilight, Lily-Rose-Bella, cindy, SweetyMarie, oliveronica cullen massen, jade sheppard, katner, Nini Hathaway, veronika crepuscule et twilight-I-love-you.**

**Bref, je vous aime ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**~ Chapitre 3 ~**

**Bella.**

_Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... Calme... ok... C'est juste un texto simple. Réponds de façon sympa, sans faire l'hystérique._

J'activais l'option « répondre » et commençais à taper.

_**« Hey Edward, contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles**_

_**j'espère que tu vas bien ?!**_

_**Je suis contente de venir aussi, je n'ai jamais été**_

_**en Californie, ça sera l'occaz de passer un...**_

Mais je m'arrêtais. Non. Trop enthousiaste.

_**« Hey Edward, merci pour l'invitation**_

_**c'est gentil à ta sœur de l'avoir fait.**_

_**Comment tu vas, depuis l'autre jour ? **_

_**Si tu veux qu'on boive un verre un de ces quatre,**_

_**ça serait avec plaisir, Bella. »**_

_Mais bien sûr... Propose-lui de lui rouler une pelle, aussi ! _Lui m'envoie un texto sympa, sans ouverture et moi, je m'emballe. Hum. _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire un SMS soit si compliqué..._

_**« Hey, ça va ?**_

_**Tu remercieras Alice d'avoir pensé à moi.**_

_**Je ne connais pas Santa Cruz,**_

_**ça va être sympa !**_

_**A bientôt. »**_

Voilà, ça c'est bien. Sobre, simple. Pas engageant. J'envoyais le message et posais mon téléphone. Je recevais l'accusé de réception, et décidais de faire quelque chose d'un peu constructif afin d'éviter de trop penser à une éventuelle réponse. J'allumais mon ordinateur portable et surfais sur le net, afin de trouver une tenue correcte pour le week-end. Un maillot de bain potable, autre que celui bleu uniforme vraiment hideux acheté dans un magasin de sport il y a quatre ans, et qui est complètement détendu au niveau des bretelles. _Pour le peu que je vais à la piscine à Forks, de toute façon..._

Je trouvais un site correct, à des prix abordables et hésitais entre plusieurs modèles. Je zoomais sur un maillot noir à fleurs tahitiennes dorées et blanches. Un peu décolleté. _Hum... Est-ce vraiment moi ? _J'éprouvais le besoin de trouver quelque chose de sobre, tout en étant un peu « intéressant ». _Me sentir belle, en somme._

Mon téléphone sonnait, m'extirpant de ma rêverie. _Edward..._

Tremblante, et me raclant la gorge, je décrochais.

- Oui ?

« - Salut Bella, c'est Edward ! »

- Oh salut ! Ça va ?

Je tentais de ne pas paraître empressée, mais je crois que le son de ma voix me trahissait.

« - Super, et toi ? »

- Très bien, merci...

« - Je suis content que tu viennes... On partira le 19 juin et je t'appelais pour savoir comment tu comptes venir ? »

- Hum... je ne sais pas... Peut-être en train ou en voiture...

- « Tu as une voiture ? »

- Oui... Je vais voir au plus économique !

- « Oh d'accord... En fait nous, on va faire un genre de co-voiturage pour économiser, ça t'intéresse ? »

Un co-voiturage. Avec Edward Cullen.

- Je... je ne sais pas trop... Tu pars avec qui ?

- « Ma sœur et Jasper, on prendra ma voiture. Emmett va suivre avec Rosalie, Seth et Leah... »

- On sera combien ?

- « Alice ne m'a pas laissé voir la liste... » riait-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop...

- « D'accord, alors tu me dis quand tu sais ? »

- Oui, je vais me renseigner ce soir... Voir avec mes parents...

- « ça pourrait être sympa de faire le trajet ensemble avec tout le monde ! Tu pourras faire connaissance avec la bande, et me raconter ce que tu as fait de ta vie depuis tout ce temps ! »

- Oh... Rien de sensationnel, je le crains... Tu sembles avoir une vie plus passionnante que la mienne...

Il eut un petit rire.

- « On a tous des choses à raconter, Bella... »

- C'est sûr...

_Tu seras déçu quand tu sauras que mes seules sorties se résument à suivre Jessica et à l'écouter me raconter des bêtises sur la grosseur de ton... bref..._

J'entendais la voix d'une femme derrière lui l'appeler.

- « Ouais j'arrive maman... Excuse-moi, on doit aller au supermarché faire quelques courses. Tu me fais savoir comment tu viens alors ? »

- Promis ! Passe une bonne journée !

- « Toi aussi, merci ! A plus ! »

- Salut...

Je raccrochais. Du co-voiturage avec tous ses potes. _J'espère qu'on ne sera pas non plus trop nombreux... Je n'aime pas trop la foule..._

Je retournais sur l'ordinateur, pour finalement commander le maillot de bain noir. Je devrais le recevoir sous trois jours. Je consultais les prix des trains et les frais d'autoroute. _Y aller à plusieurs permettrait certainement de grosses économies, et je pourrais ramener des souvenirs à mes parents..._

Mais voyager avec des inconnus qui auront certainement vécu mille aventures au même âge que moi, alors que je n'ai rien à dire, rien pour faire rire...

J'envoyais un texto à Jessica, pour avoir son avis sachant que ma vie sentimentale semblait l'intriguer avec un intérêt trop vif.

_**« Edward m'a proposé du co-voiturage pour aller à Santa Cruz.  
T'en penses quoi ? Je dois accepter selon toi ? »**_

Et effectivement, contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne mit pas dix ans à me répondre.

_« Mais tu es folle de tergiverser !_

_Fonce, sors de ton trou un peu Bella ! »_

Et ben comme ça, c'est clair... Je sélectionnais la conversation avec Edward.

_**« C'est d'accord pour le co-voiturage !**_

_**Merci ! »**_

Il ne me répondit pas, et je n'eus pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions que Charlie me hélait du rez-de-chaussée, pour que l'on monte la tente afin de voir si nous avions tout le matériel nécessaire.

**..**

Je vérifiais mes bagages pour la centième fois. Pulls, vestes, tee-shirts, pantalons, jupes, maillot de bains, sous-vêtements, trousse de toilette, serviettes, gants de toilette... Chargeur pour portable, mp3, argent, papiers...

- Tu as tout ?

- Oui, maman...

- On y va ?

- Ouais...

Le 19 juin avait fini par arriver, et j'avais rendez-vous dans trente minutes devant chez les Cullen, pour partir. Je me sentais excitée, angoissée, tout à la fois. Hier soir, je m'étais mise à paniquer à l'idée de partir avec des quasi-inconnus, et avais cherché un prétexte pour refuser, jusqu'à ce que je me raisonne. _Sors de ta tanière, Bella ! De toute façon, Renée ne m'aurait pas laissée rester ici..._

Charlie se garait devant la villa des Cullen. Que dis-je... Une FOUTUE villa ! _Je n'aimerais pas y faire le ménage ! _

Je me sentais anxieuse, en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je retirais mon mp3 de mes oreilles, alors qu'Edward apparut en souriant, vêtu d'un jeans décoloré et d'une chemise bleue ciel. Je quittais le véhicule de mes parents, pour rejoindre Edward.

- Hey, salut Bella ! On n'attendait que toi !

Il se penchait et embrassait ma joue.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Impeccable ! J'ai hâte de partir ! La météo s'annonce plus que conciliante, on va s'éclater !

Son enthousiasme de petit garçon me fit sourire.

- J'en suis sûre !

Charlie extirpait mes sacs du coffre.

- Bonjour chef !

- Salut Edward !

Il lui serrait la main, et faisait la bise à ma mère.

- Comment va ton frère ?

- Bien, en vadrouille avec sa copine !

- D'accord ! Je vais prendre tes affaires et les mettre dans le coffre... Il ne te manque rien ?

- Non, je crois que c'est bon...

- Super ! On ne va pas tarder à partir, Emmett charge la voiture !

- Ok...

Edward et Charlie emmenaient mon sac et ma tente dans le garage, avant de revenir.

- On t'attendait pour partir...

- Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue...

- Hey, ça ne fait rien ! C'est les vacances youhou !

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant faire la danse du ventre. _Il est si joyeux, si positif... _Deux voitures, une Mercedes magnifique et une Volvo quittèrent le garage. Emmett descendit de la Mercedes, et Alice quittait la Volvo. Cette dernière sautillait jusqu'à moi.

- Salut Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi !

Emmett venait me faire la bise.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance...

- Pareil...

- Tout est prêt, on peut y aller ?

Les parents d'Edward apparaissaient à leur tour. Après nous avoir salués, ils embrassaient leurs enfants.

- Soyez prudents sur la route, relayez-vous et faites des pauses, surtout ! Conseillait Carlisle.

- Vous nous appelez si vous avez le moindre souci, on fera la route !

- Oui maman... râlait Edward.

Je me dirigeais vers mes parents, avec un petit pincement au cœur. _C'est l'une des premières fois que je pars comme ça, vers l'inconnu. C'est toujours bizarre..._

- Tu nous appelles quand vous êtes arrivés...

- Promis maman !

- Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas !

- D'accord...

Charlie m'embrassait.

- Je t'ai mis un spray au poivre dans ton sac...

_Je rêve..._

- Merci papa...

- Sois prudente !

- D'accord... On se voit dans quatre jours !

- Amuse-toi bien !

J'étreignais ma mère une dernière fois, et rejoignais les enfants Cullen. J'entendais Carlisle proposer à mes parents de venir prendre un café suite à notre départ, ce que ma famille acceptait. Edward s'avançait.

- Jasper et Alice vont partir de leur côté, avec Emmett et Rosalie... On partira tous les deux finalement, et on va récupérer Seth et Leah sur le trajet...

- D'accord...

Je grimpais côté passager dans la Volvo grise, et Edward démarra le moteur. Je lançais un dernier « au-revoir » à mes parents, observant leurs silhouettes dans le rétroviseur intérieur, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les voir.

_Ils me manquent déjà... Je n'ai même pas dit au-revoir à Ben..._

Je lui envoyais un texto. Même si mon frère est un abruti fini, je l'aime beaucoup. Edward lançait la radio.

- Ça te dérange si je mets de la musique ?

- Non, fais comme si c'était ta voiture... souriais-je.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Comme tu dis...

Nous roulions en silence, suivis par la Mercedes de son frère. Je voulais trouver un sujet de conversation, quelque chose d'intéressant mais je ne savais pas quoi dire qui pourrait être intelligent.

- Alors hum... Tu... tu travailles à la bibliothèque maintenant, c'est ça ?

Edward nous sauva de ce silence gênant.

- Oui... Ce n'est pas très glorieux mais ça me plaît... Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ton diplôme du conservatoire ?

- Je sais pas... J'hésite entre trouver un emploi dans une école de musique, faire des cours à domicile ou me spécialiser dans l'éveil musical des jeunes enfants...

- Ce sont de supers projets !

_Il en a des bons projets lui. Des choses intéressantes à raconter._

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... ça a été de longues années, je veux profiter maintenant...

- A commencer par cette fête...

- A commencer par cette fête ! Me souriait-il. C'est vraiment une super idée !

- J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira... Je ne savais pas trop quoi te prendre, alors...

Je lui avais trouvé un album de musique classique, et j'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà.

- Fallait rien emmener hein...

- Je trouve que c'est mal élevé de venir à un anniversaire sans rien... J'espère juste que tu ne l'auras pas déjà...

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il, malicieux.

- C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

- Le 20...

- Alors tu le sauras le 20...

Il me jetait un regard amusé.

- Je pourrais te laisser sur le bord de la route, pour ça !

- Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Forks, j'appellerais Charlie et il t'enverrait en prison !

Il grognait, puis riait, m'entraînant dans son hilarité.

- Que tu es violente !

- Très...

Il semblait heureux, content. Il mit son clignotant, et je constatais que la Mercedes continuait sa route.

- Ils ne s'arrêtent pas ?

- Non, ils tracent...

- Oh, d'accord...

Je me sentais un peu déçue de devoir prendre Seth et Leah sur le chemin. J'aurais aimé continuer à discuter avec lui, mais je savais qu'avec deux de ses amis, j'allais être renfermée. Il klaxonnait, et bientôt le frère et la sœur Clearwater firent leur apparition. J'avais toujours eu du mal à m'entendre avec Leah à l'école. Je la connaissais depuis la petite enfance, et j'avais gardé d'elle le souvenir d'une véritable peste. Son regard était aussi noir que sa voix était sèche, et elle paraissait toujours prête à te dévorer.

Edward les aidait à charger leurs affaires dans le coffre, et ils grimpèrent à l'arrière.

- Seth, Leah, voici Bella... Vous vous rappelez d'elle ?

Seth se penchait entre les deux sièges, et me fit la bise.

- Bien sûr ! Salut Bella, ravi de te revoir !

- Pareil...

J'entendis Leah grogner un « salut », et je n'en attendais pas plus d'elle. Je lui répondis poliment, avant de me reporter sur la route. Edward se remit en route, discutant avec fougue de leur dernière soirée commune. Ils éclataient de rire, dans leur petite bulle. Je finis par m'assoupir contre la vitre, bercée par la musique classique, rêvant à un trajet sans Seth, mais surtout sans Leah.

Je rêvais qu'une main douce frôlait ma joue et je sursautais en entendant une voix toute aussi douce.

- Bella ? Ohé... Bella...

J'ouvrais les yeux, et mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que j'étais partie en voiture, avec Edward Cullen.

- On est arrivés...

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu t'es endormie... On est à Santa Cruz... Tu as dormi longtemps...

J'observais face à moi le paysage, et fus stupéfaite de voir les énormes vagues s'échouer sur une plage magnifique. Le soleil baissait sa garde doucement, et le léger vent de l'océan faisait bouger les feuilles des quelques arbres proches. Il y avait quatre voitures déjà stationnées, et je reconnaissais la plupart de mes anciens camarades de collège.

Je descendais de la voiture, et inspirais profondément l'air salé. Edward s'approchait de moi et admirait le paysage qui s'étendait sous nos yeux.

- Ca va être quatre jours de fous !

Je lui souriais.

- Bon anniversaire par avance !

- Merci ! Riait-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil. Allez, on va monter ta tente ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Nous revoilà sur ce quatrième chapitre, toujours en Californie (**on dit merci pour le dépaysement !**). Il commence à se faire tard, et demain debout à 5h30 (**toute la semaine, en fait**) donc pardonnez-moi mille fois si je ne prends pas le temps de toutes vous remercier individuellement comme à l'accoutumée. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, mais juste parce que je devrais dormir depuis une heure. **

**On m'a demandé ****ma fréquence de publication ****(**aude77, sauf erreur**) et elle sera identique à l'habitude : une fois toutes les quinzaines grosso merdo. **

**Je tenais par contre à mettre un remerciement tout particulier à ****An Old Faithful.**** Ta review m'a ENORMEMENT touchée. Même en la relisant tout à l'heure, pour voir s'il y avait des questions, je me suis sentie incroyablement émue de tes mots inscrits. Je n'ai pas, à mon tour, de mots plus forts que ce petit "merci" à t'adresser. Merci pour m'avoir laissée ce message, merci de prendre le temps de me suivre, depuis trois ans c'est bien ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, tant j'ai été toute émotionnée de lire tes paragraphes :). On ne m'a jamais fait de plus beaux compliments que ce que tu m'as dit, et je suis toujours honorée, flattée, de recevoir tous ces messages adorables. **_C'est le poids de ma vie que vous soulagez avec toutes ces reviews..._** Je te souhaite bon courage dans tes études de médecine. C'est un long chemin, pour une très noble cause. J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir, et j'espère que tu penseras que désormais à chaque publication, j'aurais une petite pensée pour toi ! Merci.**

**Un merci à Nath, pour la correction ! **

**A bientôt, bonne lecture! **

**Tiffany.**

**~ Chapitre 4 ~ **

**Bella ~ **

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'Edward, Emmett et moi étions penchés sur ma toile de tente. Du moins sur la toile, les piquets, et les innombrables ficelles emmêlées les unes aux autres. _Charlie est d'une patience d'ange pour ranger les affaires... _

- Bon désolé mais j'y fous les dents ! Grognait Edward.

Bien malgré moi, j'éclatais de rire quand il grimaçait.

- Bon sang ! Non seulement elle a l'allure de ta vieille tante Giselle, mais elle a le goût de ta vieille tante Giselle !

- Gros cochon ! S'exclamait Emmett.

- Je n'ai pas de tante Giselle... Et si j'en avais eu une, j'aurais été curieuse de savoir comment tu es au courant de ce genre de détails... riais-je.

Edward reposait le paquet de nœuds au sol.

- Ah ha ! Essaie-toi, au lieu de faire la maligne !

Je m'emparais du tas de ficelles sans queue ni tête. Je tirais sur une première boucle, qui suivait facilement.

- Moins un !

- Génial !

Tous les autres invités montaient facilement leurs tentes. Alice et Jasper avaient dressé un buffet sur des nappes de pique-nique, et les autres gonflaient déjà les matelas pneumatiques. Nous étions une petite vingtaine, et je ne connaissais pas tout le monde mais il semblait qu'il y avait des cousines d'Edward, et des enfants des collègues de Carlisle. Je n'avais pas retenu tous les prénoms, mais chacun semblait ouvert. A l'exception de Leah. Elle avait monté sa tente à l'opposé de la mienne, et ce n'était pas un luxe. Cette idée me soulageait, parce que si elle m'énervait, je n'aurais qu'à venir dans mon petit appartement personnel et m'y fermer pour lire ou écouter de la musique.

Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser du fait que nous n'arrivions pas à monter la tente, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne nous aider. J'avais eu la mauvaise idée de lever mon regard vers elle à cet instant et hop ! Si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, elle m'aurait liquidée sur place malgré les témoins.

_Elle aurait probablement tué les témoins ensuite... cette fille est une répulsion à elle seule. _

- LA ! Y A UNE FLOQUE !

Je sursautais en sentant Edward se jeter sur le tas de ficelles. Il tirait à son tour, et peu à peu nous arrivions à défaire l'horrible nœud. Emmett tendait la toile, assemblait les piquets et finalement, au bout d'une heure interminable sous les rires des autres, ma tente prenait vie.

Edward se redressait, visiblement très satisfait.

- Victoire !

Je riais, et l'ouvrais pour aérer.

- Bon, maintenant faut gonfler le matelas et il me faut des bras forts !

- Je suis ton homme ! S'exclamait Emmett.

Il gonflait le matelas en deux temps trois mouvements, et j'installais mon petit paradis.

_Camper face à la mer pendant quatre jours... C'est vraiment pas trop moche... _

_**.**_

Chacune des tentes était montée, ce qui donnait l'impression d'un vrai camping. Le propriétaire de la plage était passé voir comment nous nous étions installés, et nous avait rappelé les consignes de sécurité. Il avait également fourni un document officiel, comme quoi il nous autorisait à être ici en cas de contrôle policier, même s'il assurait avoir fait les démarches nécessaires. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de manifestations, et offrit même une bouteille de champagne à Edward pour son anniversaire.

La plupart des convives s'étaient mis à l'aise, en tenue décontractée ou carrément en maillot de bain. Pour ma part, j'avais passé un petit haut bleu turquoise et blanc, avec une jupe qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Je ne me sentais pas encore assez à l'aise pour me mettre en maillot devant toute cette foule. _C'est vrai, la petite grosse qui se met en maillot, ça fait fuir du monde... _Je préférais attendre quelques heures, et pourquoi pas quelques verres, pour alléger l'ambiance dans ma tête. Je me détestais parfois, parce que j'aimais sortir, voir du monde, j'adorais la mer mais, alors que tous les ingrédients étaient réunis, je me sentais complexée. C'était déroutant, et handicapant.

_Et toutes les filles ici sont clairement sublimes... j'avais l'impression d'être en plein tournage d'Alerte à Malibu ! _

Alice grimpait sur un rocher, avec un gobelet en plastique rempli de cocktail dans la main.

- Ohé ! S'il vous plaît ! Ohé !

- Elle est tellement petite... C'est pour ça qu'elle crie tout le temps... C'est pour se faire entendre...

Je sursautais, en voyant Jasper, le copain d'Alice, à mes côtés. Il était en tee-shirt et en bermuda, les mains dans le dos. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage alors qu'il observait sa petite-amie.

- Ce n'est pas très beau de se moquer des gens petits... tentais-je, moi-même guère plus grande qu'Alice.

Jasper me souriait.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est rigolo ! Riait-il.

- Hey !

Je fis semblant d'être offusquée, en fait amusée de la situation. Ces mots, dans la bouche de ce garçon, n'avaient plus rien de vulgaire.

- Je préfère être petite que grande. Tu dois être le premier au courant quand il pleut, non ?

Jasper écarquillait les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Excellente celle-là ! On me l'avait encore jamais faite !

Je souriais, finalement heureuse qu'il le prenne bien. Jasper paraissait sympathique, quoi qu'un peu distant. Mais c'était surtout dans sa façon de faire, parce qu'il ne l'était pas en réalité.

- Bon, vous m'écoutez oui ou non ? S'évertuait Alice, nous fusillant plus particulièrement du regard. Je me sentais rougir en sentant le regard des convives sur nous deux.

Alice semblait fière d'elle, et reprenait la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venus jusqu'ici, même si c'est pour mon imbécile de frère ! Joyeux anniversaire, Edward et que la fête commence !

Nous l'applaudissions et elle vidait d'une traite son verre de champagne. La musique montait doucement, et les groupes d'amis se formaient. Alice nous rejoignait, avec une assiette de petits-fours.

- Alors Bella, tu as fini avec ta tente ?

- Ouais, heureusement qu'Edward et Emmett étaient là ! Mon père a tout remis n'importe comment dans le sac... Pas simple...

- Les hommes sont toujours d'une grande finesse...

Jasper grognait, avant d'avaler des petites parts de pizza.

- C'est sympa ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournais face à l'océan. Immense, infini. Et ces vagues qui venaient lécher le sable.

- J'adorerais vivre au bord de l'eau... murmurais-je.

- Oh oui, moi aussi ! Complétait Alice. Mais Jasper a peur des inondations !

J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est ma fête, on dirait... J'vais voir Edward !

Je m'arrêtais immédiatement de rigoler. _Il est gentil, et je me fous de lui ! _

- Oh, désolée... Je l'ai vexé en riant ?

- Non pas du tout ! C'est Jasper, il n'est pas vexé, il sait que c'est pour rire... Je le charrie souvent sur le fait qu'il a peur d'être inondé mais il n'a pas tort... C'est un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous !

- Oh... Ok...

- Viens, je vais te présenter aux copines pour que tu ne passes pas tes journées seules... Rosalie ? Rose !

Nous nous avancions jusqu'à la splendide blonde, en maillot de bains deux pièces jaunes avec un paréo noir élégant.

- Voici Bella, l'ancienne camarade de classe d'Edward...

- Oui, je me rappelle d'elle et je te rappelle que je l'ai vu à la maison tout à l'heure...

- Elle ne connaît pas grand monde, on peut peut-être l'aider ?

Rosalie me détaillait de haut en bas, gardant le silence.

- Oui... Elle va avoir besoin d'aide, sans aucun doute...

_Euh... Ok, d'accord... C'est pas la peine..._

- Je vais aller me servir un verre, coupais-je.

- Oh, d'accord... Tu nous rejoins ensuite ? On va aller s'asseoir face à l'océan, j'ai amené des jeux de société !

- Oui, ok...

Même si je n'y comptais pas vraiment. L'attitude de Rosalie était, comment dire ? Gênante... Embarrassante... Nous n'étions pas du tout du même monde, ni même du même magasine de mode. Elle était plutôt du genre : Comment être sexy ? Alors que moi, je faisais plutôt partie de la catégorie : Gommez vos rondeurs pour l'été...

_Et encore, en illustration d'un article incomplet... _

Je me servais un verre de cocktail sans alcool, quand Edward apparut à mes côtés, tout souriant.

- Hey, alors on boit du sans alcool ?

- Je commence doucement... souriais-je.

Il se servait aussi un verre du même breuvage.

- Tu as discuté avec ma sœur et Rosalie, j'ai vu ?

- Oui, un peu... Elles sont parties faire des jeux de société !

- Oh cool ! J'adore ça, ça va être sympa !

- Tu as l'air vraiment super enthousiaste pour tout ça !

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Ce sont quatre jours supers, avec tous les gens que j'aime ! Je suis heureux !

- Les gens heureux de choses simples manquent au monde...

Et c'était vrai. Savions-nous nous réjouir du simple fait d'être en vie ? Je ne pense pas...

Edward me souriait, d'un de ces sourires sans raison, mais sincères.

- Tu viens te baigner ?

- Euh...

- On va y aller dans une petite dizaine de minutes, il fait bon !

- Je vais simplement aller tremper mes pieds pour voir à combien elle est...

_Et accessoirement ne pas trop me montrer en maillot, en fait... _

- Elle est super bonne ! Tu ne devrais pas t'en priver !

- Ok... Je vais voir !

Il me souriait.

- J'espère, ça sera cool tu vas voir !

Je vidais mon verre et m'éloignais dans ma tente. _Ok... Je ne peux pas me défiler... Si je passe quatre jours terrée dans ma tente, ça va craindre un max... Être ici pour s'amuser, changer. Ne pas avoir honte. Surtout pas. _

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, mais je devais le faire. Je passais mon maillot de bain, et attachais mon paréo autour de ma poitrine. Quand je quittais la tente, Edward et quelques-uns de ses amis étaient déjà dans l'eau. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Seth et d'autres filles jouaient au monopoly. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à moi, aussi je dépliais ma serviette sur le sable chaud et m'avançais vers l'eau. Edward me fit un grand signe.

- Bella viens ! Elle est super bonne !

Je ne pouvais même pas prétexter qu'elle était trop froide, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui fis signe que j'allais poser mon paréo, pour gagner un peu de temps.

_Bon... quand c'est posé, c'est posé... Je l'ai voulu ce maillot de bain un peu décolleté. J'assume... J'assume... J'assume... J'assume... J'a..._J'inspirais, expirais, et baissais le regard avant de me diriger vers l'eau. J'essayais d'y rentrer rapidement, parce que je savais qu'un groupe de mecs me regardait et ça m'agaçait prodigieusement. En fait, ça m'intimidait plutôt...

_C'est certainement agréable pour la majorité des belles femmes... Mais je ne fais pas partie de leur même monde... _

Je plongeais, sentant l'eau tiède me couvrir et ce satané sable s'immiscer partout sous le maillot. Je fis quelques longueurs, et m'arrêtais où j'avais pied. Je fus rejointe par Edward.

- Hey, alors tu vois ! Tu es venue et ça ne t'a pas tué...

- Ouais... C'est bizarre hein...

Il souriait.

- Tu y es rentrée vite...

Ah, si tu savais...

- Oui, au moins je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter...

Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est royal : immense piscine et musique...

- Immense immense piscine, en fait... riais-je.

- C'est le paradis !

Je lui souriais.

- Il est sympa ton maillot ! Me lança-t-il.

J'avais peut-être eu l'impression qu'il avait plongé son regard dans mon décolleté. _Peut-être..._

- Merci... Il est tout neuf...

- Il te va très bien, Alice doit l'adorer !

- Je ne sais pas si elle l'a vue...

- Crois-moi que si, elle t'a regardé d'un air envieux... ça doit être la première fois qu'elle a envie d'un maillot une pièce...

Je devais prendre ça comme un compliment, je suppose.

- Je lui dirais où je l'ai acheté... Mais elle n'a pas à être envieuse... Son maillot est sublime...

- Hum... Moi tu sais, le shopping tout ça...

Inexplicablement, je me mettais à rougir. _Alors le compliment était uniquement pour faire la conversation ? _

- Edward !

Je sursautais, en entendant la voix de Leah. Mince, maigre voire cadavrique, elle s'avançait dans son maillot noir deux pièces dans l'eau, le regard encore plus sombre que les tissus sur elle. Elle venait jusqu'à nous, et je me demandais si elle comptait me noyer à ce moment-là.

- Tu viens Edward ? J'ai envie de nager...

Elle s'approchait de lui, laissant une distance à peine raisonnable, et je vis sa main remonter dans le dos d'Edward pour venir se poser sur son épaule. Il la regardait, souriant. Encore et toujours. _Est-ce que ce type est triste, parfois ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de vouloir remballer les gens ? _

- Ouais, j'arrive... Tu viens Bella ?

- Euh...

J'allais dire « oui ». J'aurais pu dire « oui ». J'avais envie de dire « oui ». _Oui, je le veux... _mais rien qu'un seul coup d'œil à Leah me dissuadait de le faire. J'étais à peu près certaine que si j'acceptais la proposition d'Edward, elle me soulevait par la simple force de sa pensée, et m'expédiait droit dans la gueule d'un requin affamé et sanguinaire, en plein dans le mille sans manquer sa cible.

- Alors, Bella ?

- Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir nager, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Je grognais. Littéralement.

- Non... Non c'est vrai... Je fais plutôt le petit... chien, en fait...

Elle se mit à ricaner comme une garce qu'elle était. _Faux, et archi faux. Je sais très bien nager. _

- Oh... D'accord... Je crois qu'Alice et Rose viennent nager... Va avec elles si tu veux... me proposa Edward.

- Ok... Nage bien !

Il me souriait, et Leah l'entraînait plus loin. Carrément plus loin. _Peste... _Je me détournais du spectacle, et décidais de sortir pour me sécher. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

- Hey Bella ! J'ADORE ton maillot de bain ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Sur internet, pas très cher...

- Il est génial ! Pour une pièce, c'est vraiment super ! Il est élégant, bien taillé ! Il te va vraiment bien ! Il met tes formes en valeur...

- Je m'en passerais bien, de ça...

- Oh Bella ! Au contraire, le noir affine la silhouette ! Il ne faut pas complexer, jeune fille !

Je m'immergeais dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Alice en fit de même, et nous observions l'horizon.

- Je t'ai vue rentrer dans l'eau, tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise...

- C'était le cas !

- Tu n'as pas à être intimidée... On a toutes nos défauts...

A ce moment-là, Rosalie passait non loin de nous et grimpait sur le dos d'Emmett. _Toutes nos défauts ? Elle se fout de moi ! _

- Sauf Rosalie, soupirais-je.

- Sauf Rosalie... enchaîna-t-elle à son tour.

Nous éclations de rire.

- Non sans rire Bella ! Je suis sûre que tu te sens complexée parce que tu ne te focalises que sur ton physique ! Mais tu as un joli visage, un maillot de bain parfait ! Et crois-moi, tu n'auras besoin que de ça, ici !

Elle est gentille, Alice.

- Tu as du maquillage sur toi ?

- Oui, quelques trucs...

- On pourra regarder ce soir, si tu veux...

_Elle me trouve non-regardable, sans maquillage ? _

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer être maquillée, tout ça !

- Il te suffit de pas grand chose ! Et puis, qui sait, y a peut-être l'homme de ta vie ici...

J'éclatais de rire, bien malgré moi.

- Je ne crois pas, non...

- Il ne faut jamais dire « non » ! Remarque-toi, et les autres te remarqueront aussi... C'est souvent dans la tête, la beauté...

_Pas faux... C'était étrange comme les jours où je me trouvais bien habillée, je ne prêtais plus attention aux regards extérieurs... _

Des éclats de rire et des cris nous firent tourner la tête. Rosalie, sur les épaules d'Emmett, tentait de désarçonner une des cousines d'Edward qui était sur le dos de Jasper. Mais ce qui attirait mon attention, était plutôt Edward et Leah un peu en retrait. Elle était face à lui, proche, vraiment très proche, et sa main posée sur son torse descendait plus bas, bien plus bas jusqu'à disparaître sous le niveau de l'eau. Edward la regardait intensément, et elle se redressait jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer des choses.

_Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse ? Elle est vraiment en train de le... Oh seigneur... _

Je détournais le regard, un peu étonnée mais surtout gênée.

- Cette fille n'a aucune pudeur... murmurait Alice.

- Quoi ?

Elle me désignait son frère et Leah dans l'eau.

- Leah... Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'elle fait... C'est dégoûtant...

- C'est pas très... discret...

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup... Edward est sorti avec elle pendant un an... Il l'a quitté mais elle n'a jamais digéré...

- Ils sont revenus ensemble ?

- Aucune idée... Je te dirais bien « oui », si je ne m'en tiens qu'à ce tableau...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà pour clôturer ce dimanche un nouveau chapitre de "Au bord de l'eau". **

**Merci à vous pour le précédent chapitre : Logi16, grigrise, Maryfanfictions, Lou, lapiaf8, Lolita-nie-en-bloc, Cind0uille, choubidou. lily, fan de twilight, Elodie pixie B, tacha vaillant, Shirley, dolylavigmailcom, Clemeria, samystère, erika shoval, ClemAl24, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Nini Hathaway, oliveronica massen cullen, birginie, halay, mlca66, Ptitewam, canada02, SweetyMarie, Shiriliz, vinie65, callie226, sarinette60, aussidagility, PatiewSnows (**ouaip, Bella a encore du poids à perdre :)**), nini54, lena -lna933-, calimero59, aude77, Isnoname, katner, Alexoue, jade sheppard (**Oh grand dieu... je pense que la fille qui a écrit la série des Fifty était bien plus sûre et talentueuse que moi - même si je n'ai pas apprécié ses histoires-,mais j'apprécie le compliment ! Merci infiniment !**), Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight (**hum... peut-être qu'Edward n'avait pas envie de dire "non", aussi ^^ ouais et moi aussi je l'attends toujours celui qui aime les rondes ! on va monter une league !**), Grazie, veronika crepuscule et annso601. **

**Merci à **Nathalie**, ma nouvelle bêta sur le coup ! (**elle a signé son contrat où il fallait...**)**

**bonne fin de dimanche !  
Prenez soin de vous.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Bella.**

Le soleil venait embrasser l'océan, et se couchait sur cette première journée de fête. Il avait fait beau, chaud et l'ambiance était agréable. Emmett et Jasper avaient installé une sono reliée par des rallonges à l'électricité d'une petite cabane sur la plage, et la musique entraînante rythmait les minutes sur le sable. Je n'avais jamais été d'une nature très danseuse, parce qu'un tas de kilos qui se dandine n'a rien de sexy, mais bien malgré moi je bougeais discrètement.

Je me retrouvais auprès du buffet, à danser discrètement, en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper. La sœur d'Edward ne m'avait pratiquement pas lâchée, et nous nous étions découvert quelques points communs comme la musique, et les goûts vestimentaires même si elle semblait bien plus calée que moi sur le sujet. Et même si a priori je n'avais pas d'atomes crochus avec Jasper, je l'appréciais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était calme et souriant. Simple.

Les alcools étaient sortis, avec plein de cocktails fruités. J'en goûtais un, agrémenté d'alcool de banane. Le goût était discret, et pourtant bien agréable ! La nuit tombait, les étoiles éclairaient l'endroit et quelques garçons allumaient des torches. Il y avait encore quelques courageuses et courageux, dont Edward et Leah, qui se baignaient. J'avais renoncé à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, en les voyant se rouler une pelle à faire fuir des baleines il y a quelques heures.

_Ce sont toujours les mêmes, qui gagnent ! _

La majorité des gens désormais dansait, un verre ou un toast à la main. Rosalie et Emmett se livraient à une danse endiablée, collés serrés, tout comme Jasper et Alice. Les styles étaient différents, mais les deux couples étaient beau à regarder. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre, et honnêtement je les enviais. J'enviais Alice d'avoir Jasper, de se sentir libre avec lui. Plus largement, je l'enviais d'être une femme libérée, sans complexes. Elle vivait sa vie, sans penser à qui la regardait, ce qui se disait sur elle. Elle s'en fichait et même si je prétendais la même chose, je ne faisais qu'analyser chaque regard, chaque parole. J'essayais de travailler sur ça, vraiment, et cette soirée était une bonne façon de le faire.

Alice s'avançait vers moi en souriant. Je remarquais Jasper, qui dansait avec une jolie brunette.

- Tu laisses ton mec à une autre nana ?

Alice eut un petit rire et posait son verre sur la table.

- Maria est une cousine à nous, et elle est lesbienne ! Je n'ai aucun risque de son côté !

_**{playlist : Safri Duo - Sunrise}**_

Elle attrapait mon gobelet et le posait à côté du sien, avant de prendre mes mains.

- Allez viens ! On va danser !

- Je ne sais pas danser, je vais faire fuir tout le monde !

Elle levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait, avant de m'entraîner au milieu des danseurs. Elle se mit à danser, gracieuse et épanouie, bougeant ses hanches et tout son corps. Je tentais de faire de même et de m'amuser. Autour de nous, en fait, personne ne nous regardait. Personne ne s'occupait de nous et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Même si je ne m'appelais pas Mya Frie, et qu'on m'en garde parce que ce n'était plus de la danse mais une désarticulation rythmée des os du corps, je me sentais heureuse d'être juste là, à danser. En fait, à m'amuser.

- Bouge tes hanches, Bella !

Alice posait ses mains sur mes hanches et m'entraînait avec elle. Je me sentais moins raide, plus souple. Plus légère. Je ne me sentais ni ridicule, et personne ne s'occupait de mes gestes. Alice avait un large sourire.

- Tu vois ! C'est facile, non ?

De moi-même, je lui attrapais les mains et nous commencions alors à danser sur plus de place, avec plus de rires. Je me sentais heureuse, respirant l'air frais de l'océan, le sable chaud sous mes pieds. Je pouvais presque me sentir jolie, épanouie. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, et me laissais seulement guider par les pas d'Alice, accordant mes mouvements aux siens. Le soleil avait disparu, laissant le ciel bleu nuit envahir la plage. J'avais toujours rêvé d'un tel moment, et finalement j'avais tout ce que j'avais jamais désiré dans une vie : la mer sous mes yeux, le soleil brûlant ma peau puis les étoiles rafraîchissant l'ambiance avant de danser, danser à m'en étourdir. Il me semblait que c'était là seulement l'essence d'une journée, la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais venue.

_A rester recroquevillée dans ma maison, j'en ai loupé des choses... _

Je ne voulais pas que la musique s'arrête, je voulais rester sur le même rythme jusqu'à épuisement et c'était comme si, soudain, jamais plus je ne serais fatiguée. Danser était tellement libérateur, mais ce qui l'était encore plus était l'absence de jugement. _Lâcher prise. Seulement, lâcher prise. _Et profiter de l'été.

_Est-ce que l'alcool de banane est fort, au fait ? _

Plus les rythmes des percussions de la chanson augmentaient, plus Alice et moi sautillions sur place, enivrées. Jasper s'approchait et me souriait.

- Je peux faire danser Bella ?

Alice opinait, souriante, et s'éloignait en tournoyant sur elle-même, avant d'atteindre les bras de Rosalie et Emmett. Jasper était grand et élancé, et une seconde j'imaginais Laurel et Hardy, le long mince et la petite grosse. Mais je chassais cette idée de ma tête parce que, de toute façon, les autres invités dansaient sans regarder.

- C'est mieux de danser que de rester dans son coin, non ?

- Oh ouais ! Riais-je.

_Bien... ok... Il va vraiment falloir que je regarde combien de degrés fait l'alcool de banane... _J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir, que je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je sursautais, me retournant, et apercevais Edward. Il avait les cheveux humides de sa baignade et avait passé un tee-shirt blanc simple et un short kaki. Il était pieds nus, comme la majorité d'entre nous.

- Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? Demandait-il à Jasper en souriant.

- Vas-y mec, j'vais retrouver ma nana !

Je me retrouvais alors contre Edward, sentant soudainement l'alcool de banane quitter mes veines. _Oh, oh... _Edward posait sa main sur ma hanche gauche, sa main droite attrapant la mienne. Naturellement, sans que je ne m'en soucie, ma main gauche trouvait également sa hanche. Je n'osais pas appuyer, espérant ne pas paraître trop entreprenante si jamais Leah débarquait. Edward, lui, me faisait danser avec légèreté, même si je ne sentais bizarrement plus que ses paumes sur moi. J'aimais la chaleur de sa main, mélangée à la sensation sèche de l'eau de mer.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Ouais ! Et toi ?

Il eut un petit rire.

- Je m'amuse toujours !

_Tu m'étonnes qu'il doit s'amuser, si l'autre l'astique dans l'océan... _

- Tu as sympathisé avec des gens ?

- Ouais, Alice est super et Jasper aussi ! Et... hum... et toi ?

Genre, bravo Bella ! C'est sa fête, il n'invite QUE des gens qu'il connaît... _Toc, toc... _

- Désolée, j'ai bu du pisang !

Il riait plus franchement.

- Ah, c'est pour ça... Ouais, ouais j'ai sympathisé avec des gens !

Je lui souriais, et il m'entraînait dans des pas plus rythmés. Je fermais les yeux, profitant des mouvements légers, imaginant que j'étais en train de voler. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward contre moi, plus d'invités, plus personne. _Qu'est-ce qu'aurait été la vie si je n'avais pas menti quand Edward et moi étions si bons amis à l'école ? Peut-être serais-je à la place de Leah... ou pas... _Certainement pas, personne n'attire avec des kilos en trop.

La musique s'apaisait, pour se terminer. Je rouvrais les yeux sur Edward, dont le regard brillait, certainement à cause des torches enflammées qui illuminaient la plage. J'aimais le vert intense que rendait son regard, sublimé par l'oranger du feu dans ses pupilles. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Et j'expirais bruyamment. Il me souriait, d'un air malicieux.

- On va boire un verre ?

- Ouais...

- Alcool de banane ?

- Alcool de banane !

_Sinon, je m'enfuis en courant... _

Il me tendit un gobelet du cocktail fruité, et y versait un trait de la liqueur. Il se réservait la même préparation, et plongeait sa main dans le paquet de chamalows. A ma grande surprise, il m'en balançait deux dans le verre, et faisait de même dans le sien.

- Tu mets ça là-dedans ?

- C'est vachement bon ! On va s'asseoir ?

- Ouais, je veux bien...

Je prenais une petite cuillère pour manger mes chamalows et il m'entraînait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il s'asseyait sur le sable, ses jambes étendues devant lui alors que je m'installais en tailleur, la chose rendue périlleuse par mon paréo. Bizarrement, alors que son regard divaguait plus bas que mes yeux, je n'eus pas le geste de remonter le tissu de mon paréo comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude.

_S'il y a une chose sur laquelle je pouvais doubler Leah, c'était la poitrine... et toc, la vilaine maigre ! _

Edward détournait le regard discrètement, observant l'horizon.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Non, Alice et Jasper sont vraiment sympa !

- Pas moi ? Demandait-il dans une petite moue boudeuse.

Je riais et lui souriais.

- Si, aussi ! Mais je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu en dehors de la baignade...

- Oh ouais... j'suis resté dans l'eau après... j'ai nagé...

_Mon œil... _

- Et c'était bien ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon chamalow. Pas du tout suspect.

- Euh... ouais... C'était cool ! Souriait-il.

- Ah ! J'imagine bien... Elle était bonne...

_Pourquoi chacun de mes mots semblait littéralement dévié sur le sexe ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce l'effet chamalow ? _

- Si on pouvait avoir le même temps demain, ça serait sympa...

- Tu l'as dit ! C'est super bon tes chamalows !

- J'te l'avais dit ! Argumentait-il, en mordant dans sa friandise.

- Pas génial pour le régime, mais bon...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Rien que tes dix kilos perdus, ça te change énormément...

Sa voix était calme et apaisée. Son ton n'était pas détourné, ou juste poli. _Il avait l'air sincère... _

- Merci... souriais-je.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Oh non... Ce sont des conneries quand on te dit que les hommes préfèrent les rondes...

Il éclatait de rire.

- On a tous une moitié, tu sais ?

- La mienne doit être coincée au fin fond de la jungle, une jambe bouffée par un crocodile. A cette heure-ci, il se peut même qu'il soit mort d'une hémorragie...

- T'es pas tendre avec toi-même...

Ce fut mon tour de hausser les épaules.

- Disons que j'anticipe les commentaires... ça évite de les entendre parce que c'est désagréable des fois...

- Le self estime est une chose essentielle pour le développement personnel, tu sais ?

- Merci docteur Freud !

Il me souriait. _Le self estime, pas vraiment. L'image que l'on renvoie aux autres par contre, c'est important malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire... _

- Mais ces dix kilos en moins m'ont fait du bien...

- Tu as le visage plus fin que dans mes souvenirs...

- Ce n'est pas très difficile...

- Ca te va très bien !

- Merci... Et toi alors ? Tu... tu fréquentes ?

_En dehors de te faire des petites gâteries en public dans l'eau, je veux dire... _

- C'est compliqué... c'est long, en fait...

- J'ai quatre jours devant moi...

Il terminait son verre et me souriait, avant de le poser à côté de lui.

- Disons que j'ai connu quelques filles, avec qui ça n'a pas forcément marché...

- Tu es avec Leah ?

Après tout, je n'y peux rien s'ils s'étaient léchés les amygdales devant tout le monde.

- On a été ensemble plus de deux ans en fait, et bon...

- Tu es revenu avec elle, alors ?

- Ouais... J'pense que ça couvait...

J'essayais de paraître détachée, d'être la bonne copine que je savais être. _Est-ce que le pisang donne envie de vomir, au bout d'un moment ? _

- C'est cool pour vous deux, alors ! Tentais-je.

- Ouais, c'est sûr...

De son doigt, il dessinait des formes dans le sable. _Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été violé par cette fille, au moins ? Pourtant, ça ressemblait à tout sauf à un viol tout à l'heure. _

- M'enfin hein, c'est la vie ! Tu quittes des gens puis tu reviens avec... Je ne pensais pas te revoir, un jour...

Il s'appuyait sur ses bras en arrière, et me souriait.

- Moi non plus... ça m'a fait bizarre à la guinguette !

- M'en parle pas ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée...

- Moi aussi... Alors, tu vas enseigner la musique ?

- Ouais, je vais poser quelques petites annonces quand on va rentrer, et chercher dans des écoles de musique ou ce genre de trucs...

- Piano ?

- Toujours !

Je me souvenais que déjà, à l'époque, il aimait ça.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver ! Tu réussis toujours, toi !

Il me regardait un instant, et me souriait.

- Merci, t'es gentille... Tu veux un autre verre ?

Mais je le vis lever la tête et me tournais. Leah arrivait, vêtue de son maillot de bain noir, de son paréo noir et de ses cheveux noirs. _L'homme descend du singe, elle du corbeau. _

- Tu es là ? Je te cherchais...

Elle me foudroyait du regard et je détournais ma tête, vers l'océan.

- Ouais, j'arrive !

Il se relevait et attrapait sa main.

- Je vais ouvrir les cadeaux, tu viens Bella ?

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Leah lui tirait sur le bras et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble. Je les suivais à bonne distance, observant sans relâche le bras de Leah s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et sa main venir se placer sur l'élastique du short d'Edward, son doigt coincé dessous. La main d'Edward imitait son geste, se positionnant sur la hanche de sa petite-amie comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec moi, pour danser. Hum... Mouais...

_Bon... où est l'alcool de banane ? _


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette petite histoire. **

**Merci à vous toutes pour le précédent chapitre : Fan de twilight, Mamanlily, grigrise, lapiaf8, Cind0uille, Shiriliz, Shirley, Nini Hathaway, ****camryn48re**** (**wow, je ne peux qu'admirer votre ténacité... perdre 50 kgs... c'est vraiment incroyable ! Félicitations !**), nini54, callie226, vinie65, sarinette60, Mariee1, ****kikinette11**** (**tous les hommes ne sont pas forcément glamour, ceci dit lol**), birginie, ****aussidagility**** (**non c'est toi lol il n'est pas forcément dit qu'Edward a des sentiments pour Bella... Il est son ami, simplement actuellement...**), Guest, halay, logi16, calimero59, Maryfanfictions, Dan, lena -lna933-, Lilyssy, katner, canada02, Alexoue, veronika crepuscule, jade sheppard, ****Alex16**** (**Bella a effectivement un potentiel certainement séduisant et pulpeux. Si elle prenait conscience de cela, elle serait une femme enviée !**), Jenny56, Mariefandetwilight, Adore Youu, Linaewen'Z, Grazie, Erika Shoval, SweetyMarie, Ptitewam, Elodie pixie B, Soleilvert, ****mlca66**** (**Le régime de Bella est pour l'instant "en stand by", ce qui explique pourquoi elle se laisse aller à la boisson!**), choubidou. lily, Isnoname, ****Lily-Rose-Bella ****(**je suis très étonnée que tu penses que Bella est amoureuse d'Edward... C'est simplement son ami et elle est contente de le retrouver après toutes ces années :)**), Clairouille59 et ****patoun**** (**Bella n'attend pas , et encore moins en bavant, qu'Edward regarde après elle spécialement... Il est simplement son ami pour l'instant...**).**

**Quelque chose m'a interpellée durant vos réactions (**interpellée dans le bon sens, hein, c'est juste quelque chose que je me demande...**). Certaines d'entre vous ont l'air de penser que Bella est amoureuse d'Edward, et que lui l'est aussi... Hum... Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Ils ont été de très bons amis durant leur scolarité, se sont perdus de vue. Ils sont heureux de se retrouver, et en aucun cas Bella n'attend spécialement quelque chose de lui... Les remarques qu'elle se fait sont ce qu'elle perçoit du regard des hommes en général, pas spécialement celui d'Edward :)**

**Merci à Nath, pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes, bon week-end.  
Tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Bella.**

Nous avions passé notre première nuit en bordure de mer et je dois avouer que je m'étais couchée tard, à observer la mer sous la pleine lune. C'était un spectacle magnifique, infini, et j'avais eu du plaisir à me plonger dans ces couleurs sombres absorbantes, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes sur notre camp et j'entendais déjà des tintements de couverts au dehors. J'ouvrais le zip de ma tente après m'être vêtue d'un pantalon en coton et d'un pull, pour parer à la fraîcheur de l'aube. Le fond de l'air marin envahissait mes narines et je fermais les yeux. _Espérons que ça calmera le tambour dans ma tête... Maudit alcool de banane ! _

J'aimais voir l'horizon, la mer lointaine. Le calme aussi du camp, après une longue nuit. Edward était debout, seul, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans bleu foncé. Il rangeait quelques couverts, et se versait du jus de fruits dans un gobelet.

- Salut...

- Hey, salut Bella !

Sa voix était rauque, étouffée par le manque de sommeil. _Ou peut-être le pisang... va savoir... _

- Tu es bien matinale...

- Je l'ai toujours été, souriais-je.

Il me rendait mon sourire, et vidait son verre d'une traite.

- Tu en veux ?

- Ouais, merci...

- Avec une aspirine ?

- Avec une aspirine !

Il me remplissait un verre et refermait la brique.

- Y a des croissants, des chocos, des céréales, des biscottes... Tu prends quoi ?

- Hum... des céréales je crois... Vous avez vraiment tout prévu !

- Faut remercier ma mère pour tout ça !

- Elle a dû en avoir pour son argent...

Il haussait les épaules, mais je savais qu'il était reconnaissant à ses parents pour avoir organisé ces quatre superbes journées.

Il attrapait deux verres en plastiques assez hauts, mettait les céréales dedans.

- Tu veux du lait avec ?

- Oui, toujours ! Je déteste manger du carton !

Il se mit à rire, avant de me verser le liquide lacté et de me tendre une cuillère.

- Merci !

- On va s'asseoir là-bas ?

Il me désignait la bordure de la plage et nous nous installions, un peu en retrait du campement.

- C'est super calme...

- En même temps, il est à peine sept heures... On s'est couchés tard !

- Ouais, j'ai entendu la musique longtemps...

- Tu t'es couchée à quelle heure ?

- Il était trois heures du matin je crois... Je ne tenais vraiment plus debout ! Tu sais, l'alcool de banane...

Il eut un petit sourire et nous commencions à manger.

- T'as pas froid en tee-shirt ? Demandais-je.

- Non, ça va à peu près !

- Tu me files la chair de poule !

Il me souriait et haussait les sourcils. Tranquillement, nous terminions nos verres.

- T'en veux d'autres ?

- Non merci c'est gentil ! Tu vas en prendre encore ?

- Non, faut que j'en laisse aux autres quand même !

Il s'installait en tailleur.

- C'est sympa quand même de prendre son petit-dej face à la mer...

- Y a bien pire, j'en ai conscience...

- Si je pouvais vivre au bord de l'océan, je serais l'homme le plus heureux qui soit.

- Moi aussi... Vivre au bord de l'eau...

- On sera voisins de balcon, alors !

- Ouais, ça me va ! Souriais-je. Reste à savoir si Leah acceptera ma présence...

- Si t'es dans ta propre maison, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait à dire... Pourquoi tu dis ça, au fait ?

Je haussais les épaules et fixais l'eau étendue devant moi.

- Je sais pas...elle ne m'a jamais appréciée et c'est réciproque...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas faire des courbettes à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me voir...

- Tu crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Je pense que si elle pouvait me descendre, elle le ferait...

- Tu sais, Leah est comme ça au premier abord... Elle est très... sauvage, disons...

Je réfrénais mon envie de rire. _Sauvage est le mot de la situation ! Réellement ! _

- J'ai mis un an avant de la présenter à mes parents... Elle angoissait vraiment, et mon père était son médecin traitant... Il la suivait pour de sérieux troubles alimentaires et elle avait honte. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à personne pendant plus d'un an. Elle et moi, on se cachait. J'avais beau lui dire que, pour moi, ce n'était pas un problème et que je serais là pour l'aider, elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'affiche ensemble... Elle était déjà fichée comme l'anorexique de l'école...

Je me rappelais effectivement des « rumeurs » que j'avais cru entendre à son sujet, comme quoi elle se forçait à vomir dans les toilettes après la cantine. _Après quoi, des imbéciles de première année me disaient que je devrais prendre exemple sur elle, parce que j'en avais plus besoin qu'elle. _

- Elle a un rapport à elle-même très compliqué...

- On dirait pas...

_Elle t'astique dans la mer, devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « avoir un rapport à soi-même très compliqué ». _

- C'est surtout qu'elle manque de confiance en elle... Elle se trouve bien trop maigre... Mais elle n'y arrive pas...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Être cinglante, et lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire un régime pâte à tartiner aux noisettes, ou compatir avec une nana qui, de toute évidence, voulait que je ne sois pas dans son champ de vision.

- D'accord... fut la seule chose pas trop engageante que je sus lui répondre.

Edward ne répondit rien. _Oh, mais au fait... _

- Bon anniversaire !

Il tournait la tête vers moi, tout souriant.

- Merci ! T'es la première à me le souhaiter !

- Je suis heureuse de ce privilège !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se penchait vers moi et déposait un petit bisou sur ma joue. _Oh... ben ça...voilà une bonne façon de commencer la journée... _

- Merci d'y avoir pensé...

- De rien, c'est pour ça que je suis là en fait, au lieu de faire la geek chez moi !

Il me souriait.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?

- Où ça ?

- Le long de la plage... Les autres ne vont pas émerger avant que le soleil ne crame les tentes... et j'ai pas envie de retourner me coucher...

- Pourquoi pas...

Je le suivais le long du campement, le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des vagues. Je profitais simplement de cet instant, en compagnie d'un Edward tout aussi silencieux que moi. Nous avancions le long de l'eau, l'océan venant parfois lécher nos pieds, nous caressant de sa température tiède.

- Mais elle est super chaude en fait ! S'étonnait Edward.

- Ouais, mais j'suis pas sûre qu'on s'y baignerait facilement...

- Tu crois ? Ça a l'air ok pourtant...

Il s'agenouillait et trempait sa main dans l'eau.

- Hey non, ça a l'air cool... Mets ta main !

- Non, je ne tiens pas à m'enrhumer !

- Tu vas pas t'enrhumer ! Il fait trente cinq degrés à l'ombre, et elle est pas gelée !

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas trop le regard malicieux qui naissait sur son visage.

- Vas-y te baigner, toi ! Je tiendrais ton pull ! Souriais-je.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me lançait de l'eau sur le pull et en pleine figure d'un brusque mouvement avec sa main. _NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! _

- EDWARD !

Il éclatait de rire, tombant dans le sable tant il riait.

- Oh punaise ! Tu verrais ta tête !

Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais le voir accroupi là dans le sable en train de se marrer me tentait trop. Je lui balançais de l'eau en plein sur le corps avec mon pied.

- HEY !

Je me tordais de rire à mon tour, en voyant ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau, et son tee-shirt trempé.

- T'as raison, c'est vraiment trop drôle !

En deux mouvements, il était debout et se mettait à me courir après.

- Hey ! Pas de sport dès le matin !

- Tu vas voir toi ! Je te jure Bella que tu vas y rentrer dans cette mer !

_Mais c'est qu'il court vite cet idiot ! _Je courrais pour lui échapper. Ne pas finir mouillée. Ne pas finir mouillée. Ne pas finir mouillée.

Sauver ma peau !

Mais il était plus athlétique, plus sportif que la petite grosse que j'étais, et me rattrapais sans peine. Il souriait et riait en me ceinturant et en me ramenant contre lui.

- Raté ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, pas vrai ?

Il me soulevait et se dirigeait vers l'eau, entrant jusqu'aux genoux dans la mer.

- Non ! NON ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! Non !

Mais il me relâchait dans l'océan, riant aux éclats. L'eau était peut-être tiède aux premiers abords, mais elle était carrément fraîche quand elle arrivait par vagues. Je tentais de me relever, mais je fus bousculée par une vague.

_ET IL RIGOLE CET IMBECILE HEUREUX ! _

- Edward je te déteste !

Et il riait deux fois plus fort. _Bravo! _Je me redressais, complètement humide, un goût désagréable de sel dans la bouche.

- Pffff...

Il frappait dans ses mains, avant de s'essuyer les yeux en riant et de me tendre la main.

- C'était trop drôle !

- C'est malin hein ! Riais-je.

- Allez viens ! Alors ? Elle est bonne ?

- Froide, en fait !

- Mais non elle était tiède !

Je lui posais ma main froide sur le bras.

- Ah ouais effectivement...

_Il ne perd rien pour attendre... _

- Je vais rentrer et aller aux douches avant que les autres ne se lèvent et qu'il y ait la queue !

- Bonne idée ! T'es bonne joueuse quand même !

- Je ne suis pas rancunière...

_Par contre, je suis un peu sournoise... _

Nous avancions vers le camp, où personne ne semblait debout, quand je profitais de l'arrivée d'une vague un peu plus forte. Edward, les pieds dans l'eau, fut déséquilibré et je le poussais. L'occasion était trop belle ! Il tombait dans l'eau, surpris et totalement idiot, avant de refaire surface et de recracher l'eau.

- JE REVE !

J'éclatais de rire et l'aidais à se relever. Il me souriait.

- Bien joué ! Je me méfierais de toi à l'avenir !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sans que je ne m'y attende, il entourait mes épaules de son bras gauche.

- Alala Bella ! J'suis content de t'avoir retrouvée ! T'as pas changé ! Tu te rappelles au collège ? On en a fait quelques conneries...

- Tu te rappelles quand on avait fait la bataille d'eau dans le hall ?

- Oh ouais ! Quand les surveillants étaient arrivés, on s'était barrés en courant et on avait lâché les capotes pleines d'eau au pied de Newton !

- Il avait pris cher ! Tu te rappelles ?

- Ouaip ! Deux heures de colle pendant quatre semaines ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ri !

- C'était pas drôle, le pauvre...

- En même temps... C'était Newton !

Nous éclations de rire. Ce pauvre Mike n'était pas vraiment méchant dans le fond, juste très agaçant et Edward et moi nous étions souvent moqués de lui, comme il se moquait de nous.

Nous arrivions au campement, et j'apercevais la silhouette sombre de Leah qui était appuyée contre la table. Elle nous regardait arriver, et immédiatement Edward retirait son bras de mes épaules.

_Comme brûlé vif... _

Le regard de Leah était noir, encore plus noir que ses cheveux et ses habits. _Bon sang... est-ce qu'elle voit la couleur du jour de temps en temps ou bien ? _Edward eut un sourire gêné.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- D'accord... murmurais-je.

Je retournais vers ma tente pour prendre des affaires de rechange et ma trousse, et me dirigeais vers le petit bâtiment des cabines de douche, encore désert.

**.**

**.**

Je restais la plupart du temps avec Alice et Jasper. Je me sentais parfois comme un genre de boulet, surtout quand Alice se serrait contre son petit-ami. En ces périodes, ils semblaient coupés du monde et j'essayais de trouver divers prétextes pour m'éloigner et leur laisser leur intimité. Il suffisait d'un regard entre eux pour qu'ils intègrent leur bulle. Alors certes, ils n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs que Leah et Edward, mais ils s'aimaient et cela se voyait.

Nous avions tous déjeuné ensemble autour de la table, à rire d'Edward qui ouvrait ses cadeaux. Il en avait reçu énormément, des cadeaux personnels comme des partitions de musique aux disques, aux présents plus comiques comme un caleçon avec des fesses en mousse à l'arrière ou des choses graveleuses, créant ainsi une hilarité et une bonne ambiance générale. Leah était collée à lui, et si elle avait pu déjeuner sur ses genoux, je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle fusillait du regard chaque fille présente. Y compris la propre sœur d'Edward.

_Cette fille a vraiment un gros problème ! _

Alice s'était aperçue du manège de sa belle-sœur, et se penchait vers moi.

- Laisse tomber, Bella... Elle est un peu...

- J'en doute pas...

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin entre vous deux ?

- Entre qui et qui ?

- Entre toi et Edward ? Je les ai entendu se disputer pendant qu'ils installaient les assiettes pour ce midi, elle lui disait que s'il était attiré par toi, il allait en baver...

_Edward ? Attiré par moi ? _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ben quoi ?

- Non mais tu t'écoutes parler ? Comment il pourrait être intéressé par moi ?

Heureusement qu'autour de nous, un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait parmi les invités.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On est juste partis se balader le long de la mer, personne n'était debout...

- Et ?

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargissait.

- Et rien, on a chahuté, on a fini les fesses dans l'eau... On a parlé du passé et quand on est revenus, elle était debout... et furieuse !

- Oh... Et c'est tout ?

- Et c'est tout ! Excuse-moi, mais elle est plus belle que moi...

- Elle est à moitié givrée... Tu es plus saine d'esprit qu'elle, crois-moi !

Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre Jasper prendre part au débat, lui qui restait en retrait depuis le début de notre conversation. Alice acquiesçait.

- Il a raison, elle est bizarre...

Emmett, qui était assis face à moi et qui attrapait la bouteille de soda, s'installait nonchalamment dans la discussion.

- Hey ! Mais c'est une discussion de filles ça normalement ! Souriais-je.

- J'aime bien vos prises de tête de gonzesses !

Le repas se terminait vers quinze heures, et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Alice, Rosalie et moi décidions d'aller faire un tour dans le centre-ville, afin de dénicher quelques souvenirs. Les filles s'arrêtaient dans des magasins de vêtements, tandis que je chinais dans les bibelots pour trouver quelques babioles pour ma mère.

_Cette petite boîte à bijoux devrait lui plaire par exemple... _

Je la prenais et l'observais attentivement, et étais en train de la tourner pour voir le prix quand j'entendais une voix derrière moi.

- Toi...

- Quoi ?

Je me retournais, pour faire face à Leah. Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi, sourcils froncés et je manquais lâcher le bibelot.

- Tu ne t'approches plus d'Edward. Tu ne lui parles plus. Tu ne vas plus te balader avec lui le matin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège ? Si tu crois qu'une coincée dans ton genre va l'attirer, tu te trompes lourdement ! C'est pas parce que t'as des formes que tu es séduisante ! Regarde-toi, tu es grosse et affreuse ! Jamais il ne voudra de toi, alors ne perds pas ton temps, plie ta petite tente et fous-nous la paix !

_Euh...Pardon ? _

- Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

Elle s'avançait, me forçant à reculer. Mes reins butaient dans le comptoir de présentation des petits objets, qui tintèrent entre eux.

- Tu n'auras jamais personne, et encore moins Edward ! Il est à moi ! Tu es affreuse, je pensais que tu le savais pourtant ! Je t'ai regardé à midi, tu devrais arrêter de te goinfrer comme une truie ! Tu t'es vue manger ? Tu es répugnante ! Répugnante !

Je déglutissais. _Le pire, c'est que je le sais. Je déteste les grands repas, parce qu'on me regarde manger, du genre « tiens, la grosse s'empiffre encore ! »... _Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu ? Ressenti ? Ce moment humiliant où manger devient une tare, mais où prendre une salade devient aussi sujet de moquerie « Tiens, elle a décidé qu'il fallait agir cette vache ! ».

Mon regard s'embuait.

- Edward ne voudra jamais de toi ! Regarde comme il est mince et svelte. Tu crois qu'un sportif comme lui voudrait d'un tas immonde ?

Je voulais ravaler la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge. Je voulais cracher ma bile à son visage, et la gifler. A la place, c'était elle qui me donnait une claque imaginaire, et ses mots me frappaient à la figure encore et encore.

- Je trouve un peu gonflé qu'un sac d'os fasse la morale à une fille intelligente ! Tu crois que t'es plus maligne parce que tu te fais vomir après chaque repas ? Tu crois que tu réussiras mieux parce que tu comptes chaque calorie engloutie ? Mais regarde-toi ma pauvre fille, dans le genre répugnante, tu l'es certainement bien plus que Bella, alors je te conseille de te taire ! Et de te trouver un psy, par la même occasion !

Je n'avais même pas vue Rosalie arriver, le regard froid et glacial. Leah se tournait vers elle et j'assistais littéralement à un duel entre la beauté parfaite, immortelle, et la froideur incarnée. _Le bon, contre le mauvais. _J'éprouvais soudainement un élan de gratitude envers Rosalie, qu'en temps normal je haïrais par principe tant elle était magnifique et époustouflante.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Rosalie ! C'est un conseil !

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Me dire de partir ? Me coincer dans un coin pour me menacer ? M'humilier ? Je ne te crains pas, Leah. Et j'espère que le fait qu'Edward prenne un an de plus va lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, et qu'il va ouvrir les yeux ! Tu fais tout pour qu'on te déteste Leah mais rassure-toi, tu n'as plus à te forcer ! Alors, va manger tes graines et fous-nous la paix !

Je tentais de retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, en regardant Leah s'éloigner du magasin. Elle fulminait, et si ça avait été humainement possible, de la fumée serait sortie par ses oreilles. Je voulais serrer Rosalie dans mes bras, mais je craignais qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Après tout, nous n'avions pas été spécialement proches, à part grâce à Alice.

- Ne pleure pas, Bella... Elle ne sait faire que blesser les gens... Elle est jalouse, et elle se met toute seule en marge... Ne pleure pas pour elle...

Alice arrivait dans le magasin et se précipitait vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de croiser Leah, elle m'a bousculée !

- Elle a prononcé des paroles désobligeantes envers Bella, à propos de son surpoids...

- Oh... Oh Bella, je suis désolée !

Alice m'enlaçait contre elle, et l'étreinte que j'aurais aimé donner à Rose, et que je n'avais pas fait par pudeur, je la reportais sur ma nouvelle amie et la serrais du mieux que je le pouvais.

- Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Viens... On va aller boire un verre, ça ira mieux après...

_Je ne vais pas supporter ça deux jours de plus... Je sais que je ne pourrais pas recroiser Leah sans me sentir mal, et je sais aussi que nos rencontres allaient être inévitables. Je ne voulais pas passer le reste de mon séjour dans ma tente. _

- Je vais... Je crois que je vais aller voir à la gare pour rentrer...

- Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Tu restes ici ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir ! A part Rose, Emmett, Jasper et nos cousins, je n'ai personne d'autre. Ce séjour est sympa, on s'amuse bien...

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser avec elle... Je vais être de mauvaise humeur et plomber l'ambiance...

Alice roulait ses yeux tandis que nous nous dirigions vers un bar.

- Edward serait déçu que tu partes ou qu'il y ait un malentendu pendant son anniversaire... Reste... Il est content de t'avoir retrouvé, vous étiez de très bons amis à l'époque... Reste, au moins pour lui !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut à tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre 7, que vous avez ce week-end grâce à la bêta intérimaire PtiteWam qui remplace Nathalie, qui m'a abandonné sur le coup. T'affreux ! **

**Merci à vous pour le précédent chapitre : samystere, bellaeva, lapiaf8, nini54, Fan de twilight, littlemissbelly, erika shoval, lena -lna933, halay, choubidou. lily, Mariefandetwilight, vinie65, Pattenrond, katner, callie226, Guest, aude77, Alexoue, Cassy-chou, Alex16, Lolita-nie-en-bloc, birginie, sarinette60, Clairouille59, larsand, mlca66, Isnoname, Grazie, Clemeria, laptitjeny, Andrea, BellaCullen, veronika crepuscule, Shiriliz, SweetyMarie, Elodie pixie B, Lily-Rose-Bella, calimero59, Mariee1 et aussidagility.**

**Concernant deux points (**sur lesquels je ne m'éterniserai cependant pas beaucoup**), je vais essayer de travailler sur les trucs de conjugaison (**mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, cependant j'essaie d'en tenir compte et de m'appliquer, même si du coup je me sens bien moins spontanée mais bref, on s'en fiche en fait!**). **

**Et ensuite, trois d'entre vous m'ont demandé de mieux décrire Bella physiquement. Je sais que ça manquait, j'attendais juste ce chapitre (**et la discussion à ce sujet, que vous allez lire!**) pour introduire une description physique de Bella, pour que cela soit fluide et naturel et pas un simple "**je suis Bella, je mesure... je pèse...**". J'espère que ce chapitre va éclairer celles qui s'interrogeaient. **

**Merci de me suivre, d'être là, et de tous vos messages supers positifs.**

**Prenez soin de vous, bon week-end.  
Tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 7**_

**Bella.**

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi avions décidé de nous rendre à la fête foraine en ville. Emmett avait proposé à son frère de nous suivre, mais Leah avait déclaré avoir une surprise pour lui.

_Surprise dont je ne veux pas connaître la teneur..._

Notre virée était une idée des filles, après l'accrochage dans le magasin entre Leah et moi. Alice estimait que moins je verrais Leah, mieux je me porterais. Rosalie avait acquiescé, estimant qu'elle n'était de toute façon « pas fréquentable ».

Voilà pourquoi depuis plus d'une heure, nous arpentions les allées entre les manèges.

- Oh ! Le train fantôme, bébé !

- Tu vas encore faire pipi dans ta culotte, Alice ! Soupira Jasper.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, dans un même élan.

- On va faire les montagnes russes ! S'exclama Emmett, en entendant la foule embarquée dans le train qui faisait des loopings. Bella, tu viens ?

- Euh... Très peu pour moi...

- Rose ?

- Non !

- Jasper, alors ?

- Allez j'arrive ! Alice, tu veux...

- Non, je vais rester avec les filles, on va aller attraper des peluches ou ce genre de trucs... On se retrouve au stand de milk-shakes ?

Les garçons se rendirent au manège pour faire la queue, tandis que les filles et moi nous dirigions vers les machines de peluches. Après une dizaine de tentatives infructueuses, hormis pour Alice qui réussit à en avoir trois, je pus attraper un petit Bob L'Eponge.

- On va se boire un milk-shake ?

- Oui, volontiers !

Il y avait peu de monde au camion, et nous fûmes servies rapidement. Après quoi, nous attendions les garçons, assises sur des rambardes.

- Je vais culpabiliser pour mon régime... marmonnais-je en vidant la boisson.

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Tu te rattraperas la semaine prochaine ! Salade d'endives et chou pendant dix jours !

- Beurk ! Grimaçai-je.

Rosalie sourit.

- Tu es au régime depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais même plus... Au début, je suivais assidûment les directives, et puis je me suis relâchée... Et depuis que je suis ici, c'est un régime pour reprendre du poids, je crois !

- Tu as perdu beaucoup ?

- Une dizaine de kilos !

- Wow...

- Ouais, ça marche et je voudrais perdre encore mais je n'y arrive plus...

- Il y a des périodes où l'on y arrive, et d'autres pas... tenta Rosalie.

- C'est idiot, parce que je commençais à me sentir bien dans ma tête... J'aimerais passer cette barre des quatre-vingt kilos mais je stagne entre le quatre-vingt-un et le quatre-vingt...

- Tu voudrais tomber à combien ?

- Selon la diététicienne, mon poids idéal était de cinquante-deux kilos, mais... si par exemple je tombais à soixante-dix déjà...

Rosalie, qui avait commandé une glace italienne, croquait son cornet.

- Après tu sais, ce qui va jouer va être l'image que tu percevras dans ta glace... J'ai été en surpoids, aussi... Je n'étais pas obèse, bien que le terme soit relatif, mais je n'ai pas été toujours fine...

_Hein ? La voluptueuse Rosalie a été en surpoids ?_

- Tu me racontes des bêtises, là... Toi ? En surpoids ?

- Oui ma belle... J'avais vingt kilos en trop... Un souci au niveau hormonal, et une période psychologiquement à vide... J'ai compensé l'angoisse en mangeant... J'ai entamé un régime avec l'aide de ma mère, et après dix kilos en moins, je me sentais déjà belle... J'ai appris à bien m'habiller, à faire de mes « défauts » des avantages. Je n'ai jamais été bien avant de retrouver mon poids actuel... J'ai refait ma garde-robe avec ma cousine. Elle était très douée en mode, et elle m'a conseillée. Rien que grâce à ça, je me trouvais disons... plus... regardable... tu vois ?

_Hé ben..._

Alice opina.

- De nouveaux habits, Bella. Des couleurs, on évite les rayures horizontales, des accessoires... Un passage chez le coiffeur... Un dégradé, quelques mèches discrètes ou un balayage... Du maquillage ! Et des talons... Il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour être sexy... Tu as un joli visage, et des supers cheveux... on peut faire des merveilles avec ça !

_Bon courage pour rendre un mètre cinquante-cinq et quatre-vingt kilos « regardable »..._

- Et le plus important : un beau sourire !

- Ca vous paraît facile de l'extérieur... soupirai-je.

_Mais ça ne l'est pas. Quand on n'ose plus se regarder dans la glace, par honte._

- De la volonté ma fille ! Tu vas voir, on va faire de toi la miss camping de l'anniversaire d'Edward !

J'éclatai de rire, bien malgré moi. _Au moins, Alice a de l'espoir !_

- Jamais de la vie !

- Bon alors... si on essayait juste de faire en sorte que tu te trouves jolie ?

_Jolie, moi ? Hum... ça peut paraître déjà... acceptable... _Du moins, à tenter.

**.**

La soirée s'était très bien passée, et après notre troisième tour dans le palais des glaces, nous avions pris la direction du campement. La fête battait encore son plein pour les invités, et certains se baignaient toujours malgré le minuit affiché sur les montres. Malgré le plan « rendons Bella belle à ses yeux » instauré par Alice, à coup de grandes idées, je n'avais pas résisté à la barbe à papa à la fraise. Nous avions tous notre bâtonnet sucré et discutions de choses et d'autres sur le chemin du retour.

_Comme une bande de copains, qui possède l'infini à ses pieds... Vous savez, ce moment idéal fait de choses simples, où le chaos de la vie quotidienne est effacé. Où chaque jugement disparaît. Où l'on est juste soi, sans peur de l'autre..._

Être avec des gens qui ne me regardent pas de travers parce que je commande une barbe à papa et une glace dans la même soirée. _Et puis comme ça, ça sera salade verte durant tout le mois prochain._

- On va se baigner ? Demanda Alice à son petit-ami.

- Ouaip ! Elle doit être bonne vu le monde qu'il y a dans la flotte !

- Les joies des bords de mer ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Tu nous rejoins, Bella ?

- Oui, je vais mettre mon maillot...

- Super !

Alice sautilla jusqu'à sa tente, pour déposer ses affaires. Je rejoignis ma propre maison en toile à l'opposé, grignotant ma gourmandise sucrée, quand j'aperçus Edward seul, assis face à la mer un peu en retrait des autres.

_C'est le jour de son anniversaire, et il est tout seul ? Pas vraiment cool..._

Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui. Pas de Leah à l'horizon. _Je suppose que je peux aller le voir... Je devrais peut-être lui demander son autorisation, non ? Des fois qu'elle ne sorte de derrière les arbres et me bouffe..._

- Salut...

Edward releva la tête pour me voir, et eut un bref sourire.

- Salut... vous êtes rentrés ?

- Oui, on vient d'arriver...

- Où sont les autres ?

- Partis se préparer pour se baigner, j'allais y aller aussi ! Et puis j'ai vu ce type assis ici qui n'avait pas forcément l'air dans son assiette alors je me suis dit que je devais jouer un genre d'héroïne, tu sais, celle qui résout tout rien que par ses paroles, comme dans les livres ou les films... Tu vois ?

Edward eut un petit rire.

- Tu es étonnante, tu sais...

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, souris-je.

Il reportait son attention sur l'océan devant nous, et les quelques cakes qui se baignaient. La lune était pleine, faisant scintiller la surface de la mer et rendant le ciel noir encre. L'écume s'échouait proche de nos pieds.

- Alors, une raison particulière pour t'isoler ? C'est prendre de l'âge qui te rend nostalgique ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être un peu...

- Mais ?

- Surtout une dispute avec Leah...

- Déjà ?

_Oups..._

- Pardon... Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul !

_« Il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, Bella ! » m'avait dit mon médecin, un jour._

- Non, mais bon t'as pas tort... « déjà »...comme tu dis...

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre... Le jour de ton anniversaire, c'est moche en plus...

- Ouais... C'est d'autant plus moche qu'on est revenus ensemble depuis deux jours...

- Ouais... J'comprends... Et à quel sujet, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

Il me regarda brièvement, avant de porter son attention sur le sable.

- A propos de mes... mes fréquentations féminines...

- Oh... Du genre, en amitié ou en relation... plus... approfondie, peut-être ?

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, Bella ! Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je ne vais pas voir ailleurs ! Trancha-t-il d'une voix dure.

_Mauvaise entrée en matière, Bell's !_

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... enfin... en fait, j'en sais rien... ça peut arriver, alors... tu sais... les erreurs d'un soir ou ce genre de conneries...

- C'est pas grave... Désolé, j'suis un peu agacé...

- Ce sont des relations amicales avec une ou plusieurs femmes, alors ?

- Leah est jalouse comme pas permis ! Elle m'a fait une scène parce que je discutais avec ma cousine, tu imagines ? Ma cousine !

- Oh ?

_Quand je disais qu'elle n'était pas claire, cette fille-là !_

- Elle m'a dit que je la matais, parce qu'elle a des seins etc etc...

- Tu t'es défendu, j'espère ?

- Ben ouais ! Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, et que je n'aurais jamais ce genre de pensées sur quelqu'un de ma famille ! Mais après elle a enchaîné avec d'autres hypothèses stupides... Toutes mes amies qui sont là y sont passées... Elles en ont toutes pris pour leur grade !

_Même moi, alors..._

- Elle a dû en avoir à mon sujet...

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupira.

- Ouais, aussi... Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et que ça me faisait plaisir de te retrouver... Après tout, nous étions de bons amis à l'école, alors...

- Elle n'imagine sans doute pas que ça puisse être platonique...

- Ouais, mais elle pourrait le comprendre... Elle a certains amis garçons... Même beaucoup ! J'comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait une scène parce que tu es là !

- Tu sais, ça reprend le fait qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, je crois...

- Elle est stupide, alors ! Tu es une fille adorable Bella ! Je ne saisis vraiment pas pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toutes les nanas !

_Difficile de lui trouver une excuse, quand on voudrait juste lui mettre une main dans le visage !_

- Toi qui es une fille... Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment... Elle manque sûrement de confiance en elle... Avec ses problèmes alimentaires et tout ça, tu sais...

- Ouais... Pourtant j'essaie d'être patient, je te le promets !

- Faut pas trop t'en faire... Les filles, c'est compliqué ! Souris-je.

Il releva la tête, et me sourit à son tour.

- Tu es une fille simple !

J'eus un petit rire.

- Je ne crois pas l'être... Enfin, j'essaie de l'être pour ne pas te faire fuir ! Ris-je.

- C'est bien gentil, j'ai ma dose de prise de tête...

- Et elle est où, là ?

- Je sais pas, et j'm'en fiche !

- C'est ton anniversaire, les disputes devraient être interdites ce jour-là !

- C'est reposant d'être avec toi, tu sais ?

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, vraiment...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Et bien, être avec toi est aussi reposant... ça me rappelle quand on se retrouvait aux pauses à l'école... J'avais toujours hâte, parce qu'il y avait ces abrutis qui me traitaient de tous les noms, et toi tu ne le faisais pas...

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Laurent et Garrett s'acharnaient sur toi... T'as jamais rien fait de mal...

- On était tous idiots à cette époque !

- Je n'aimais pas trop qu'ils parlent comme ça... J'veux dire, t'as jamais rien fait, t'étais toujours dans ton coin avec tes livres et ta musique sur les oreilles...

- Méchanceté gratuite...

- Je déteste ça !

- Moi aussi...

- Comment t'as fait pour pas changer d'école ? A ta place, à subir tout ce que tu subissais sur ton surpoids, j'aurais explosé...

Je haussai les épaules.

- J'ai serré les dents, et puis surtout, c'était la seule école du coin, donc pas le choix... Bon et puis je me disais que le soir, je rentrais chez moi, donc ce n'était pas important... Et parfois, je compensais en mangeant...

Machinalement, j'effilochai un bout de barbe à papa pour la sentir fondre sur ma langue.

- D'ailleurs, t'en veux ?

- Ouais, j'veux bien, merci...

Nous partageâmes ma sucrerie.

- Le monde paraît meilleur avec une barbe à papa !

- Je t'offrirai une machine pour en faire à ton anniversaire !

- Ouais merci ! Excellente idée !

- C'est quand ?

- Le treize septembre...

- J'ai encore trois mois pour trouver un truc qui ira avec, alors ! Rit-il

- Un livre sur le régime ! Ironisais-je.

- Alala... Sacrée Bella !

Ses yeux pétillaient, et son sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Il tira une dernière fois sur la barbe à papa pour la manger.

- Voilà une mission rondement menée ! Marmonnai-je, en mâchouillant le bâton en bois entre mes dents.

- Et comment...

- Alors... Peut-on espérer que le roi de la fête revienne parmi ses modestes sujets ?

- Ouais, ça marche... Tu allais te baigner ?

- Oui, je vais faire deux ou trois longueurs jusqu'au Japon, ça fera fondre les calories de la barbe à papa. Et après, j'irais me coucher !

Edward éclatait de rire, d'un rire bruyant et fort. _Je le préfère comme ça, heureux. Et tout cela avait quelque chose de gratifiant de le savoir content grâce à moi._

Nous nous levâmes et je rejoignis ma tente pour passer mon maillot de bain et un tee-shirt blanc tout simple par-dessus. Même si l'eau était certainement à une température acceptable, je ne voulais pas tomber malade non plus. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval simple, attrapai une épaisse serviette confortable et retrouvai Edward en train d'installer sa propre serviette sur le sable. Je posai la mienne à quelques mètres, et le retrouvais. Il avait son short de bain et était torse-nu.

- Huhhg... tu y vas comme ça ?

- Je me suis dis que si on devait nager jusqu'au Japon, il arriverait un moment où j'aurais trop chaud pour un tee-shirt !

- Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça...

D'ici, j'apercevais Alice et Jasper roucouler dans l'eau, alors que Rosalie se chamaillait avec Emmett. Il tentait apparemment de la faire baquer, mais elle se défendait bec et ongles contre le gros molosse qui lui faisait face. Ils riaient aux éclats, sous les yeux des autres invités. Je rentrai doucement dans l'eau, en même temps qu'Edward et un autre invité, Diego.

- Tu nous as pas présenté à ta nouvelle copine ? Interrogea Diego, en souriant.

- Ha pardon ! C'est Bella Swan ! Bella, je te présente Diego, un vieux copain. J'allais en camp de vacances avec lui quand j'avais douze ans...

- Ouh... camp de vacances !

Edward et Diego eurent un petit rire.

- Ouais, pas franchement sympa ! Mais on s'entendait bien, et on a gardé contact ! Il vient de Chicago !

- Salut Diego ! Ravie de te connaître !

- Moi aussi ! Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- On était amis au collège, et puis on s'est perdus de vue... On s'est retrouvés par hasard il n'y a pas très longtemps !

- J'aime bien ce genre d'histoire ! Souriait le copain d'Edward.

J'aperçus Alice me faire de grands signes.

- Bella ! Ohé ! Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, mais elle n'est pas si chaude que ça !

- C'est une illusion sensorielle, Bella ! Jette-toi à l'eau ! Cria Jasper.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et puis hydrocution et paf ! Adieux la petite Bella !

Edward et Diego éclatèrent de rire.

- Hey ! Elle est sympa ta copine !

Edward me souriait, puis se rapprochait de moi et passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ouais, c'est le meilleur antidépresseur que je connaisse !

- Bon, et si on se dépêchait, Cullen ? On en a pour la nuit à atteindre le Japon !

Dans un grand éclat de rire, et ignorants des autres, nous plongions dans l'eau tiède et salée.

**.**

**.**

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par des éclats de voix, alors que je me sentais encore bercée par les éclats de rire de notre nuit. Nous avions tous prolongé le bain jusqu'à trois heures, puis par quelques verres autour du feu de cap.

Je mis un moment avant de me redresser sous ma tente, pour tenter de comprendre d'où venaient ces voix, et ce qu'elles disaient.

- Putain mais je peux rien faire en fait ! T'es pire que la Gestapo, tu le sais ça ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu cette nuit dans l'eau avec elle ? A l'éclabousser, à être toujours après elle ? C'est quoi qui te plaît chez elle ? Ses seins ? Ah parce que là c'est sûr qu'elle me bat largement cette truie !

Mon cœur se mit à battre, ayant sans doute déjà saisi de qui il était question.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle comme ça ! Plus JAMAIS !

- Tiens, tu vois ! Tu la défends ! Ne viens pas me faire croire après ça que tu ne préfères pas les rondes !

- Elle est mon amie ! Ton anorexie te rend dingue ! Tu as vraiment un gros problème dans ta tête, Leah ! Je sais que tu souffres de tout ça, mais si tu arrêtais d'être aussi agressive et méchante, ça pourrait peut-être aller mieux avec tout le monde !

- C'est le bouquet ! Tu me trouves agressive et méchante mais pourquoi tu es revenu, alors ? Si tu rappliques dès qu'on ouvre les jambes devant toi, tu n'iras pas loin mon pauvre garçon !

_Que... mais elle est vraiment... malade ! Folle à lier, certainement... Il faut vraiment souffrir pour tenir de tels propos._

- Edward ! Attends, reviens ! Je suis désolée, je...

- Tu sais quoi, Leah ? Déjà, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis ta main dans mon caleçon, et je crois sincèrement que tu as vraiment un GROS problème pour parler comme ça et agir comme tu agis... J'ai essayé d'être compréhensif... De me dire que cette fois, tu aurais vraiment changé et compris... Mais non, tu n'as pas changé et tu n'as toujours rien compris...

- Je suis désolée, je...

- Oh moi aussi, je suis désolé... Tu viens de gâcher mon anniversaire ! Ça devait être une fête géniale et inoubliable où je devais être entouré des gens que j'aime, tout était prévu pour ! Bien joué, tu viens de la rendre inoubliable...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hey, salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci à vous pour le précédent : Megy-vampire, gmadininav, Maryfanfictions, choubidou. lily, nini54, bellaeva, Guest, SweetyMarie, odrey010, katner, Shirley, halay, LolaMiSweetlove, lena -lna933-, titemaman1, fan de twilight, Grazie, Lea1985, mlca66, aussidagility, sarinette60, Guest, Alexoue, sinzacana, Elodie pixie B, ****Cassy-chou**** (**_Bon anniversaire par avance !_**), veronika crepuscule, Lolita-nie-en-bloc, aude77, vinie65, Lily-Rose-Bella, Guest, birginie, jade sheppard, Imaginaire-de-kiki, callie226, laptitjeny, Andrea, coco-des-iles, Isnoname, Clemeria, Mariefandetwilight, canada02, ****Nini Hathaway**** (**_toujours pas connectée lol_**), calimero59, mmccg et Clairouille59. **

**Merci à Garance, qui a remplacé ma Nath pour la correction. Cette dernière devait sûrement dormir entre deux cartons :D**

**Profitez bien de ces quelques heures qui restent pour votre dimanche, **

**on se voit le week-end prochain ! **

**Tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 8**_

**Bella.**

_Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça... Pas supporter d'être la cause d'une dispute entre Edward et sa petite-amie. Puisque ma présence est indésirable, autant m'en aller et rentrer chez moi... Pourquoi rester, si c'est pour l'entendre m'insulter, me traiter de truie ?_

Non.

J'attrapai mon portable, et composai le numéro de la maison.

- « Oui ? »

- Maman, c'est Bella !

- « Oh Bella, ma chérie ! Alors, comment ça se passe cet anniversaire ? »

- Bien...

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- Oui... Euh dis-moi, est-ce que Papa ou toi êtes disponibles en milieu d'après-midi ?

- « Oui, ton père ne travaille pas... Pourquoi ? »

- Je vais rentrer par le train... Je vais aller à la gare tout à l'heure me renseigner pour les horaires, mais je pense que je devrais en trouver un pour arriver à Port Angeles vers seize heures probablement...

- « Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain avec les Cullen ? »

- Si mais... disons que la petite fête est finie pour moi...

- « Oh... Est-ce que quelque chose s'est mal passé ? »

- Non... Pas vraiment... Ecoute, je te rappelle, d'accord ?

- « Comme tu veux chérie... J'attends ton coup de fil... »

- Merci Maman... Je t'aime !

- « Moi aussi bébé ! »

Je réunissais mes affaires dans mes sacs, repliant mes pulls. J'ouvrais le zip, pour récupérer mon maillot de bain que j'avais mis à sécher sur les cordes de la tente. Alice me sauta dessus presque immédiatement.

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu !

- De quoi ?

- Ton appel à ta mère... Tu pars ?

- Oui... C'est mieux comme ça...

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je récupérai mon maillot et mon paréo, et les glissais dans mon sac à dos.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Leah ce matin ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et ils se sont mis à crier, alors...

_Génial... En plus d'avoir été insultée, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte..._

- Ne pars pas pour elle... Elle est vraiment nulle et...

- Non Alice écoute... J'apprécie énormément ta compagnie, celle de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett... Mais être traitée de truie, c'est...

_L'humiliation... La plus totale..._

- Si je reste, elle continuera d'être agressive et de mener une vie infernale à ton frère, alors je ne veux pas que ça gâche la fête d'Edward... Je vais partir !

- Mais si ça ne lui va pas, c'est à elle de faire ses bagages et de se tirer de là vite fait ! Bella, tu n'as rien fait... Tu es gentille et Edward est vraiment heureux de t'avoir retrouvée ! Ne lui fous pas ça en l'air non plus, sinon il ne gardera aucun bon souvenir de ce moment ici...

_Si je pars, je risque de vexer Edward... Mais si je reste, Leah sera encore plus méchante, Edward sera énervé et tout sera gâché quand même... Dans les deux cas, ça se finit mal..._

- J'ai déjà appelé mes parents, de toute façon...

- Mais tu as dit que tu les tenais au courant... Ecoute, on va aller se balader aujourd'hui avec Rosalie... Faire une petite excursion dans la région... C'est le dernier jour, tu n'es pas obligée de supporter Leah... Et ce soir, bon ok il y aura le dernier dîner mais on se mettra dans un bout de table tous ensemble et on ne fera pas attention à elle... Reste ! Allez Bella !

- Hey, salut les filles !

Diego, le copain d'Edward, s'approchait de nous.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- J'essaie de convaincre Bella de rester ici !

Diego parut étonné.

- Tu veux nous quitter ?

- Hum oui, je dois... j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone et... enfin je dois rentrer...

- C'est à cause de tu-sais-qui... marmonna Alice.

- Alice !

- Oh... Je vois... Celle qui commence par un L et finit par « eah »... Ouais, elle pourrit la vie d'Edward... Il est dégoûté...

- Il serait encore plus écoeuré si Bella partait, pas vrai ?

Diego acquiesça.

- Ouais... J'veux dire, putain c'est moche ce qu'elle a dit quand même...

J'avais envie de me faire toute petite. De m'enfouir dans ma tente, pour ne plus en sortir sous les yeux des invités qui commençaient à affluer sur le sable. Beaucoup me regardaient, et je voulais juste m'enterrer loin d'ici.

- Tu as entendu...

- Oui... et je suis désolé... Tu sais, elle n'est pas bien dans sa tête alors...

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle est ignoble ! S'exclama Alice.

Je vis alors Rosalie et Emmett s'approcher, main dans la main.

- On vient de croiser Edward, il est parti marcher...

- Bella veut nous fausser compagnie...

- Hors de question, Bell's !

- C'est Leah, encore...

- Bella, je te jure que si tu pars à cause de cette garce, ça va mal finir pour toi ! Gronda Rosalie, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion possible. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va se mettre un peu en retrait, prendre deux trois boissons et on va se faire notre petite fête à nous, ça marche ?

- Et rappelle ta mère, dis-lui que tu as changé d'avis ! Sourit Alice. Oh, je sens qu'on va se marrer !

_Et c'est ce qu'on fit..._

**.**

**.**

- Et là, il s'en est pris une ! Comme dans les films ! Il a marché sur le râteau et BIM ! Le manche en pleine tronche ! J'te jure c'était d'enfer ! Il a eu une vieille bosse sur le front pendant une semaine !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. _Pauvre Edward ! Rien que l'imaginer en train de prendre ce manche de râteau dans le visage..._

- Oh non Emmett ! Est-ce que tu as raconté cette histoire de râteau ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, qui s'était approché de notre petit feu de camp.

- Bien sûr que si ! Bella devait l'entendre !

_Rien que de l'imaginer... _J'éclatai à nouveau de rire.

- Ah oui ! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir appris !

Edward eut un air à la fois choqué, mais amusé.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

- Jamais ! Souris-je.

Il s'assit en tailleur entre Emmett et moi et plongea sa main dans le saladier de chips pour en sortir une grosse poignée.

- Vous faites quoi ici ? Tout le monde se demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec nous...

Rosalie regarda par-dessus la tête d'Edward, apercevant la silhouette de Leah qui allait et venait sur le sable.

- On change d'air...C'est trop pollué là-bas ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Rose... tonna Emmett. Et toi ? Tu t'éloignes aussi ?

- Ouais... Vous faites quoi ?

Jasper remplissait à nouveau les verres.

- On prend du bon temps, mon p'tit pote !

- On va faire nuit blanche ! S'exclama Alice, calée contre son petit-ami, une petite couverture étalée sur elle.

_Quelque part, je les envie... de connaître cette relation de fusion... Rien qu'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie suffirait. Rien que le fait de pouvoir se serrer contre lui, rien que ça..._

- C'est cool ! J'peux rester ?

- Bien sûr que tu le peux ! Mais, et les autres ?

- Ils s'amusent ensemble... C'est déjà bien...

Rejoints par Edward, la fête un peu plus modeste, un peu plus privée, semblait plus intéressante. Après tout, et ce bien avant de m'être fait de nouveaux amis, je n'étais venue ici que pour lui. Pour retrouver mon ancien ami, dont la complicité m'avait manqué au fil des années, avant que, petit à petit, je ne finisse par m'y faire.

Les heures passaient bien vite, plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Si, ce matin, le temps était trop long, ce soir, il fuyait et je voulais courir derrière pour le rattraper. _Un de ces instants sublimé par la nuit, quand le temps s'arrête._

Ce moment où rien ne saurait être plus à sa place. Où rien ne serait à changer. Où l'argent, le luxe, la profusion seraient de trop. _Ce moment où l'on devient éternel..._

Les victuailles diminuaient progressivement, les verres se vidaient. Les invités vinrent saluer Edward, avant de partir se coucher. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes qui rêvassaient face à l'océan, nostalgiques de voir la nuit se coucher sur ces trois jours hors du temps.

_Et nous en faisions partie..._

Alice était toujours blottie contre Jasper, et l'un comme l'autre semblaient avoir abandonné la conscience du monde autour d'eux. Ils parlaient peu, surtout entre eux. Rosalie et Emmett riaient avec nous de nos souvenirs « les plus gênants ». Comme l'avait dit Emmett pour me rassurer, et surtout parce que je n'osais pas me ridiculiser devant eux, c'était utile pour « briser la glace » et devenir « de bons amis ».

- Bon d'accord... Quand j'apprenais à devenir propre, j'ai eu peur d'aller au pot et pendant longtemps je continuais à faire dans ma couche... Ma mère me disait « Bella, quand tu veux aller faire pipi, tu me le dis... » mais moi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a racontée, je me glissais dans un petit espace entre la bonnetière et le mur, je faisais dans ma couche et je ressortais en disant « Ayé maman, j'a fini ! ».

Emmett et Edward éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh putain j'imagine le truc ! Devait y avoir une odeur sympa là-bas !

- Ouais, sans doute ! Ris-je. A ton tour, Emmett !

- Oh oui Emmett ! Raconte-lui comment t'as mangé les croquettes du chien le jour de pâques !

- Oh non putain pas ça !

- Si ! Allez ! C'est pour briser la glace, tu te rappelles ?

- Bon, ok... J'avais quel âge, Ed ? Cinq ans peut-être ?

- Ouais, cinq ou six... mémorable !

- C'était le jour de Pâques, Papa et Maman avaient caché les chocolats dans toute la maison et dans le jardin et ils avaient dissimulés à certains endroits des corbeilles entières de chocolats... On en avait trois chacun... Alice avait les siennes, Edward les siennes aussi, et moi il m'en manquait une et bon... J'suis allé devant, au niveau du petit parc et il y avait sur le dallage la gamelle du chien. Mais pour ma défense, ça ressemblait à des petites crottes en chocolat alors je suis tombé dessus et bon... J'ai commencé à les manger...

J'éclatai de rire. _Mon dieu !_

- Le goût ne t'a pas alerté ?

- Ben si, c'était pas comme les autres mais bon... J'me disais que c'était peut-être des chocolats du Canada... Nos parents y étaient partis quelques jours avant Pâques...

- Quand Esmé lui est tombée dessus, ça a été la fête d'Emmett !

- J'en ai pleuré pendant des heures !

_Promis, je ne rougirai plus d'avoir fait caca dans ma couche entre la bonnetière et le mur !_

- C'est de l'or, ton anecdote !

- Ouais punaise, j'aurais aimé te raconter la tienne, en fait !

- Carrément ! Grâce à toi, je n'en ai plus honte !

Une silhouette s'approchait vers notre petit groupe, interrompant notre bon moment. Je ne distinguai pas son identité, mais quand elle fut plus près de notre petit feu, je reconnus Leah.

_Toujours là dans les bons moments, cette fille !_

Dès qu'il la vit, Edward se renferma comme une coquille, et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Leah me snobait, son regard rivé sur Edward assis à ma gauche.

- Edward, tout le monde est couché... On y va ? Je suis fatiguée...

- J't'empêche pas d'aller te coucher dans _ta _tente...

_Oh... Wow... Et bim ! Une quiche dans ta tête !_

- En fait, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu... discuter, tu sais ?

- Je suis bien ici, Leah !

- Edward, regarde-moi... Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa ce matin, d'ailleurs je suis désolée. Je vais m'excuser. Bella, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

_Et ça te ferait mal de t'excuser sincèrement, et en me regardant surtout ?_

Edward ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder droit devant lui. _Et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses excuses, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles._

- Bella ? Ouhou ! Tu m'as entendue ?

- Oui...

Elle sembla s'en satisfaire.

- Alors Edward, tu viens ?

- Non...

- Il faut qu'on parle... On ne peut pas avoir d'avenir si tu te fermes comme une coquille à chaque fois qu'on va se disputer et...

- J'ai dit « non », putain Leah ! Non ! J'ai envie de rester avec mon frère et ma sœur, et mes potes... J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, je veux finir mon anniversaire dans une bonne ambiance et c'est tout ! Va te coucher, on verra ça demain !

- Edward tu...

- Et un petit conseil, va te coucher dans TA tente !

Elle s'éloigna, vexée, et je jurai pendant une seconde l'avoir entendue grogner comme un chien.

- Bien répondu, Edward ! Exulta Emmett.

Mais Rosalie lui tapa sur la main, quand elle vit le regard sombre d'Edward.

- Tais-toi...

- Désolé Ed...

- Bon c'est pas grave, ça fait rien... On va pas passer Noël là-dessus non ? Qui veut faire un jeu ? J'ai amené un jeu de cartes et des jeux de société ! Alice ? Jazz ? Vous jouez ?

- Ouais, ça marche !

Edward se leva pour ramener le sac de jeux et revint avec nous, pour finir la nuit en notre compagnie. L'incident ne fut pas évoqué, et ce n'est que vers cinq heures que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice regagnèrent leurs tentes. Je ramassai leurs verres et me levai. Edward levait son regard vers moi.

- Tu vas te coucher ?

- Oui, il va bien falloir, non ? On part à quelle heure, demain ?

- En fin de matinée sans doute, ou en début d'après-midi...

- Alors, il faut dormir, sinon personne ne sera réveillé et la route sera plus dure... souris-je.

- Oui, t'as raison...

Il se redressa à son tour, et m'aida à ramasser et ranger les sacs de chips vides, les sachets de pop-corn et de bonbons. Le camp était calme, désert. Plus personne n'était debout, toutes les tentes à l'exception des deux nôtres étaient closes. Dans le silence seulement pertubé par les vagues, nous rangions la grande table.

- C'était sympa cette petite nuit, non ?

- Oui, très sympa...

- Tu t'entends bien avec Alice et Rose, on dirait ?

- Oui, elles sont gentilles avec moi...

_Pas comme l'autre..._

- Oui, c'est dur de faire plus gentilles que ma sœur et ma belle-sœur...

- Tu sais, au sujet de Leah...

- Non, laisse Bella... J'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux qu'on en...

- Non, vraiment Bella... ça fait vraiment trop en trois jours, tu vois ? Je voudrais profiter des dernières heures tranquilles, pour que tout ne soit pas totalement gâché...

- Désolée... Et comment... Comment on peut faire, pour que ces dernières heures te soient agréables ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu sais... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, ou...

- J'aimerais que ça se soit passé autrement...

- Je me doute, mais... on peut essayer de faire en sorte que les dernières heures soient sympas, non ? Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

- Je sais pas... Je crois que je vais juste aller dormir...

- D'accord...

- J'espère juste que Leah sera réellement dans sa tente...

- Ouais... Je vais la virer à coup de pied dans les fesses, sinon... ris-je.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa tente, qu'il ouvrit avec appréhension. Leah n'y était pas, respectant ainsi sa demande.

- Ouf... Un peu de paix...

- Ouais... Alors... Bonne nuit ?

- Oui, bonne nuit...

Je commençai à m'éloigner.

- Oh, Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

- Pour ?

- Pour ton cadeau, déjà...

- Oh bah, c'est ton anniversaire hein...

- Ouais, sourit-il. Mais merci... Et merci d'être venue, et restée...

- Je t'en prie...

- C'était vraiment sympa que tu restes... T'es plutôt cool...

- De rien... et merci à toi, pour le compliment...

Il pouffa doucement, et je m'éloignai jusqu'à ma tente. _Pas si mal que ça cette fin de séjour, avec des amis..._

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait dix jours que j'étais rentrée à la maison, pour reprendre mon train-train quotidien. Le lendemain de la fête avait été morose pour une majorité des invités, qui auraient souhaité prolonger le séjour.

J'avais revu Alice pour prendre un verre il y a trois jours, et elle avait déjà prévu pour ce week-end une grande séance relooking, shopping avec Rose. _Elle avait quand même eu la décence d'attendre que ma paie ne tombe sur mon compte en banque..._

Je venais de rentrer du travail, et je rangeais quelques livres qui traînaient dans le salon. Maman s'était mise au yoga, et lisait tout ce qui avait attrait à ce système de relaxation. _En revanche, rien sur la meilleure façon d'être ordonnée..._

Mon portable sonna, et je trouvai un texto d'Alice.

_**« RDV samedi à 14h chez toi,**_

_**Rose et moi passerons te prendre.**_

_**J'ai déjà tout prévu,**_

_**Alice ! »**_

_Oh bon sang... Quelle folle !_

Il était dix-huit heures, et maman ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. La sonnette me dérangea.

- Maman, tu as encore perdu ton trousseau de clé ou...

- Salut Bella !

- Oh... Edward !

Il eut un petit sourire timide, et se grattait l'arrière de la tête.

- Salut... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...

- Ouais, désolé... J'passe à l'improviste... J'te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, tu veux rentrer ?

- Euh pas longtemps, en fait mon père m'attend au centre-ville pour voir un appartement...

- Tu vas déménager ?

- Ouais, il est temps que je prenne mon envol, non ? Rit-il.

- Oui, certainement...

- Et puis j'ai vécu tout seul pour le conservatoire et mon indépendance me manque...

- J'imagine... Pour ramener autant de filles que tu veux et revenir moitié ivre à ne plus trouver la porte ? Souris-je.

- Ouais... c'est pas trop faisable à la maison... rit-il.

_Parce que c'est ce que font tous les gens « normaux », non ?_

- Mais bon, en fait je suis passé devant chez toi et j'ai fait demi-tour, tu sais pour m'excuser de l'attitude de Leah à l'anniversaire...

- Oh ça ? C'est rien, je t'assure... Il y a peu de chance que je la recroise, donc je vais bien...

- Elle est un peu... paumée...

- Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'aurais employé... vraiment...

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je comprends... Enfin bon, je pensais que c'était bien que je vienne m'excuser...

- C'est à elle, de le faire... Mais je ne l'attends pas, et si je la voyais arriver ici, je pense que j'irai chercher l'arme de mon père...

- Oh ! Quelle mauvaise fille, Swan !

Son sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Ouais, t'as vu...

Il eut un petit rire.

- Mais sincèrement, ne t'en fais pas pour ça... J'espère qu'à part ça, tu as passé un bon séjour...

- Ouais, c'était très sympa. Et heureusement que t'étais là...

Je me sentis rougir.

- J'ai trouvé ça sympa aussi... Et j'ai été très contente de te revoir...

- On ne se perdra plus de vue, pas vrai ?

- Non, ça serait trop moche...

Il opina, et s'approcha de moi.

- J'imagine que tu vas sortir avec Alice bientôt ? Elle ne parle que de votre samedi de shopping... Je suppose qu'on se verra ce jour-là ?

- Probablement...

- Alors, à samedi ! Sourit-il.

- A samedi Edward !

Il s'éloigna, au moment où Renée arriva du travail.

- Oh bonjour Edward !

- Mrs Swan...

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Non, mon père m'attend, je suis déjà en retard... Passez une bonne fin de journée !

- Toi aussi !

Elle vint à ma hauteur et me fit un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien de particulier...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment...

- Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles...

- Pfff... N'importe quoi...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Voici la suite de cette minie-fic. A ce sujet, elle aura peut-être une vingtaine de chapitres, je ne suis pas fixée sur les chiffres. Je n'ai jamais aimé les maths.**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup de tous vos messages pour le chapitre précédent, vous êtes plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre et c'est génial d'avoir autant d'avis, de témoignages parfois sur vos expériences avec le surpoids/la maigreur. C'est un peu comme si ça me "rassurait" de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à éprouver ce genre de complexes et de questionnement autour du physique.**

**Merci à vous.**

**Pour répondre à une autre question, il n'y aura probablement pas de PDV Edward. Juste du Bella. **

**Merci à Nath, pour sa correction.**

**Passez un bon chapitre, et un bon dimanche!**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 9**_

**Bella.**

- Je pensais qu'un balayage couleur miel pourrait faire discret, mais assez changeant...

_Dans quel guêpier me suis-je embarquée ? Je le savais, pourtant, qu'en montant dans cette voiture en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie, que cette journée sentait mauvais... _

La coiffeuse, visiblement une amie d'Alice, opina en touchant mes cheveux d'un geste léger. Elle fit glisser ma longueur entre ses doigts, songeuse.

- On peut garder la longueur, et les dégrader un peu...

- Profites-en pour les épointer ! Ça leur fera du bien !

- Oui, c'est indéniable !

_Euh... Yououh ! Je peux donner mon avis ou je me laisse raser le crâne sans riposter ? _

- Alors, on fait ça Bella ? On dégrade, et un balayage ?

- Oui, si vous pensez que ça peut être bien...

- Je vais faire en sorte de vous redonner du volume à la racine... Le miel fera une couleur discrète et pourtant ça sera du plus bel effet !

- C'est vous la professionnelle...

Après tout, elle doit en voir des visages comme les miens, alors elle doit savoir ce qui est le mieux...

- Par contre, j'aimerai que vous les coupiez un peu plus haut...

- On enlève combien ?

Je désignais le milieu de mon dos, alors que ma longueur actuelle descendait pratiquement à mes reins.

- Oui, ça leur fera du bien ! On y va ? Je vais commencer par faire le balayage, ensuite on rincera et on coupera...

- Donne-moi ton sac, Bella !

Je me laissai guider, puisque si je ripostai, Alice m'étranglerait certainement sur place avec la lanière de mon propre sac à mains. La sœur d'Edward rejoignit Rosalie, qui était déjà assise dans un fauteuil du salon, un magazine à la main. La jolie blonde m'adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de reprendre la lecture d'une chronique de mode.

Il se passa plus d'une heure quand, enfin, la coiffeuse attrapa un séchoir pour sécher mes cheveux. Elle effectua quelques gestes vifs de sa main au sommet de mon crâne, avant de dessiner quelques boucles légères.

Je devais bien reconnaître que le résultat n'était pas aussi désastreux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Les mèches étaient d'une jolie teinte donnant des reflets à ma couleur naturelle sans pour autant être trop voyantes. Mes cheveux étaient moins longs, le volume mieux répercuté. Les boucles étaient ni trop serrées, ni trop exagérées. Presque naturelles, en fait.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en dis que j'ai du mal à me reconnaître...

- Oui, on aurait dû faire une photo « avant » et une photo « après »...

Alice et Rose s'approchèrent.

- Wow ! De nouveaux habits et tu seras une reine du dancefloor ce soir !

- C'est incroyable comme ça change ton visage... Tu es très jolie ! Sourit Rose.

_Fiou... Venant de Rosalie, un tel compliment est à graver dans une roche... _

- Je n'arriverai jamais à me re-coiffer comme ça !

- Quand vous vous laverez les cheveux, passez votre main au sommet comme je l'ai fait, vous aurez plus de volume...

- Merci beaucoup...

Je me levais, n'osant presque pas faire un mouvement de peur de me décoiffer. Je réglais la coiffeuse, et suivi Rosalie et Alice.

- La coiffure était pour Alice, moi je t'emmène dans un magasin de mode... J'ai déjà réfléchi aux tenues qu'il te faudrait...

- Rien d'extravagant...

- Non, restons sobres et discrètes ! Des couleurs...

Elle m'entraîna dans une petite boutique, et salua les vendeuses. Elle nous dirigea immédiatement vers un rayon de hauts. Elle extirpa un pull blanc tout doux à col en V, ainsi que d'autres modèles presque semblables en jaune, bleu turquoise. Un pull gris avec des papillons noirs, et elle attrapa ensuite une jupe longue avec une ceinture.

- Elle ira avec le pull gris à papillons... La ceinture aussi ! Va essayer !

Je passai cette tenue, et devais bien reconnaître que là-aussi, finalement, « oser » certaines choses ne faisait pas de moi une « marginale », ni une « m'as-tu vue ». Non. Je restais simple, tout en devenant une femme.

Face à moi dans la glace, se tenait mon reflet, et si je croisais une personne comme ça dans la rue, je me dirai que c'est une nana qui assure, qui est « jolie » sans pour autant trop s'exposer. Une de ces natures plus belles que les mannequins qui n'ont que la peau sur les os.

- Tu nous fais voir le résultat ?

Je quittais la cabine et Alice m'observa, mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Elle sautilla.

- Olala ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tes parents !

- Je sais déjà que Renée sera ravie... souris-je.

- Ça te va vraiment très bien ! Compléta Rose. Je t'ai trouvé un jeans sympa !

Je l'essayais, ainsi que plusieurs pulls.

- Il te faudrait des bottes avec ta jupe !

- Euh... J'ai un budget limité, vous le savez ça, pas vrai ?

_Non, parce que bon... c'est bien joli mais ce ne sont pas elles qui paient ! _

- Il y a une promo sur les hauts, le troisième ne te coûtera qu'un dollar...

- Ce soir, tu mets ta jupe et ton haut gris ! Je te prêterai ma paire de bottes !

Je quittais la cabine avec mon attirail sur le bras, avant de payer. Nous arpentions les rues en discutant de toutes ces choses de filles.

- On va faire des essais maquillage aussi !

- Ohu... Je respire quand, là-dedans ?

- Voyons Bella ! C'est aussi une bonne chose de se faire plaisir, de se trouver belle... ça te fait du bien ! Si on allait boire un thé ?

Nous nous installâmes en terrasse pour boire du thé à la menthe, et Alice déposa une petite pochette sur la table.

- Cadeau !

- Pour ?

- Pour nous suivre dans cette journée, pour nous faire confiance pour ton relooking...

- Ouvre ! Compléta Rosalie.

Je dépaquetais la petite pochette, et découvris un joli collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant un trèfle à quatre feuille. Il était décoré de petits diamants roses.

- Wow... Les filles... Il est sublime !

- On l'a acheté pendant que tu essayais tes habits...

Il y avait également une paire de boucles d'oreilles simple.

- Vous exagérez... Je suis gênée maintenant...

Alice pressa ma main en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être...

_Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi... _

- Merci les filles...

Je me levai, et enlaçai Alice du mieux que je le pouvais. J'eus une petite hésitation, avant de faire pareil avec Rosalie. Mon portable sonna. Jessica. _Tiens, je l'avais oubliée, elle... _

- Allô ?

- « Oh Bella enfin tu décroches ! Comment tu vas ? »

- Bien et toi ?

- « Super ! Quoi de neuf ? »

- Hum, rien de spécial... J'ai été en camping avec un vieux copain pour son anniversaire... Et là je suis en pleine séance relooking et...

- « Ah ouais ? C'est cool... »

- Oui, c'était sympa...

- « Et ben moi je suis sortie avec Mike... mais figure-toi qu'au dernier moment on a croisé une de ses ex et elle m'a fait une scène monumentale, elle m'a traitée de pute ! De salope, de tout ce que tu veux... »

- Ah...

- « Ca te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ce soir ? On pourra aller dîner et je pourrais mieux te raconter tout ça ! »

- Euh non... En fait, là je suis avec Alice et Rosalie, et ce soir on sort en boîte...

- « OH... d'accord... on se verra quand tu seras plus disponible alors ! Salut ! »

Et elle raccrocha. Comme ça. _C'est Jessica... Si je n'ai pas de temps pour elle, elle n'a pas de temps pour moi... _

- Elle m'énerve...

- C'était qui ?

- Jessica... Une vieille copine... Un peu égocentrique...

- Laisse-la tomber ! Alors, t'es prête pour aller en boîte ce soir ?

_Prête, hein ? Mouais... _

- Y aura qui ?

- Emmett, Jasper, Edward, et sans doute Diego...

_Que du beau monde, en somme... _

**-::-**

La soirée battait son plein, la discothèque était bondée. Les corps se serraient, dansaient, transpirants. La chaleur était difficilement supportable, tant la concentration d'âmes dans ce petit espace était importante. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de me sentir à l'aise dans cet endroit, mais les filles ne me laissèrent pas le temps de tergiverser.

- On va danser !

- On n'attend pas Edward et Diego ?

- Ils auront un peu de retard, m'expliqua Emmett. Allez danser, on prend une table et une bouteille !

Avant que je ne comprenne, je me retrouvai sur la piste de danse, entourée par des corps sombres et sans visages qui prenaient déjà possession du dancefloor sous les yeux du DJ concentré.

_Et avec des foutues bottes à talons ! _

- Ne regarde pas en bas, tu vas trébucher sinon !

- Je marche avec ces chaussures depuis cet après-midi, et le résultat n'est toujours pas probant ! Criai-je, pour couvrir la musique.

Alice eut un petit rire et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Allez danse ! Bouge Bella ! Sois heureuse ! Amuse-toi et oublie le monde ! Si tu trébuches, ce n'est pas grave ! Personne ne te regarde...

- Euh... Ce n'est pas grave, sauf si je me casse la cheville !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas dramatique, papa est de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit ! On sera passées en moins de deux aux urgences s'il faut !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et de me laisser guider par la musique.

- On va s'asseoir ? Edward et Diego sont arrivés !

- Oh super !

Étrangement, je me sentais presque gênée de devoir montrer mon nouveau style vestimentaire. _Mais Alice a raison...Personne ne me regarde... _

- Hey ! Salut ! Vous étiez déjà en train de danser ? Demanda Edward en se levant de sa place.

- Elles s'amusent comme des petites folles ! Rit Jasper.

Edward se leva et s'avança vers moi. Mais il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt.

- Oh... Bella ! Tu es... vraiment élégante... souffla-t-il.

Je sentis le feu envahir mes joues.

- M... merci...

- Fruit de notre journée shopping ! T'en dit quoi, grand frère ?

- J'en dis que c'est parfait sur elle !

Il se pencha et me fit la bise.

- Ça change de la tenue paréo-maillot de bain du camping, non ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Ouais... Mais t'es vraiment étonnante...

Diego s'approcha à son tour.

- Salut Bella ! Content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Diego !

- On se boit quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Mojitoooooo ! Hurlèrent Rose et Alice.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et pris place entre Edward et Diego. Emmett amena les verres, avec Jasper et des discussions légères s'élevaient autour de la table. Les couples échangeaient entre eux, sur un nouveau restaurant. Diego sirotait tranquillement son verre, avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Alors Ed, t'en es où avec Leah ?

- Aucune idée...

Edward avala une gorgée de sa bière.

- Elle m'avait dit de passer la voir, j'l'ai pas fait !

- Faut pas trop te prendre la tête avec elle...

- Carlisle dit qu'elle est revenue à l'hôpital, consulter le psychiatre...

- Elle est clairement pas bien, cette nana !

- Amen, Diego ! Soufflai-je.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, avant qu'Edward ne se lève.

- Bon, si on allait danser ?

- Excellente idée, approuva Alice !

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur la piste, et nous nous amusions à changer de partenaire à chaque couplet. Au final, je me retrouvais à danser avec Diego. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches en souriant.

- Allez ! Salsa !

Je souris, et tentais de ne pas paraître gauche.

- Je suis nulle en danse !

- Moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes orteils !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Si, ils sont mignons je les aime bien !

- Quel dommage, rit-il.

Diego avait un sourire rieur, qui se répandait jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Ca te va vraiment bien d'être habillée comme ça, c'est vraiment chouette !

- Merci Diego !

- Et t'as... tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Comme... un copain ?

- Ou une copine hein ! J'sais pas...

Je me sentis rougir.

- Non, personne... Et toi ?

- Personne non plus ! J'ai pas trop envie d'être sérieux pour l'instant !

- T'as bien raison...

On me tapota sur l'épaule, et je me retournais pour voir Edward alors que la musique changeait.

**{****Playlist :**** Calvin Harris – Feel so close}**

- Tu me la laisse un peu ?

- Mais va-t'en, abruti ! J'ai pas fini de draguer là !

- Wow... Deux hommes qui se disputent pour moi, c'est une première ! Ris-je.

- T'as pas idée à quel point, sourit Edward.

Il attrapa ma main avec douceur dans la sienne, avant de m'entraîner contre lui. Beau comme un dieu dans son jeans délavé, avec sa chemise blanche entrouverte et les manches retournées, il se mit à bouger devant moi, et posa timidement ses mains sur mes hanches. Un peu gauche, un peu timide, je décidais de placer les miennes sur ses épaules.

Et alors que ses yeux verts plongeaient dans les miens, je me sentais bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Eternelle, emportée par la musique rythmée et par ses doigts légers contre moi, je voulais que jamais la musique ne s'arrête. Laisser mon corps parler pour moi, sans me préoccuper de ce que pensent les autres. Jamais cette chanson ne devait avoir de fin, parce que cet instant ne pouvait pas non plus s'achever.

Edward se mit à bouger plus vivement, un large sourire sur le visage. Il attrapa ma main droite et me fit tournoyer sur moi-même, faisant voleter les pans de ma jupe noire.

_Comme si j'allais m'envoler... _

Il m'immobilisa, dos à lui, et de nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'attira contre son torse. Je me sentais bien, j'avais chaud et je ne savais pas si j'agissais bien mais il me guidait, sans me laisser tergiverser.

Les gens autour de nous devenaient des silhouettes sans visage, et je ne sentais qu'Edward contre moi, et l'excitation du moment qui naissait au fond de mon ventre. Je sentis le visage d'Edward sur le côté gauche de mon cou, et son nez froid contre ma peau. Ses paumes glissèrent vers mon ventre, tandis que nos hanches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, et je retins mon souffle, de peur de sa réaction à mon physique peu gracieux, à mon ventre tout sauf plat. Mais il n'en fit pas cas.

Puis, il me fit tourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Cette fois, je n'aperçus que ses yeux verts brûlants. Il avait perdu son sourire, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Je déglutis, sans comprendre pourquoi je sentais une immense boule dans ma gorge.

- On va... on va boire un verre ?

J'opinai, un peu troublée par la puissance de son regard. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et nous guida à table, pour retrouver les autres.

- Ouh ! Quelle danse mes cochons ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Bella, tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, j'arrive !

- Je vous suis !

- C'est bien typique des nanas d'aller aux toilettes en meute !

- Sans commentaire, Jasper ! Souffla Rose.

Nous ne fûmes pas aux toilettes qu'Alice se mit à hurler.

- AHHH BELLA !

- Quoi ?

- C'était quoi, cette danse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu... On a juste dansé, c'est tout...

- Oh non ma belle ! C'était plus que ça, crois-moi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- T'exagères je crois ! Tu te fais des films ! Comment un type comme ton frère pourrait avoir des vues sur moi ? Ce n'était qu'une danse entre deux copains...

- Opération séduction enclenchée ! Sautilla Alice.

- Pitié, gémis-je.

- Pitié de rien du tout ! Tu sauveras ma famille de nous débarrasser de cette Leah ! Crois-moi Bell's ! Et mon frère est loin d'être moche ! Crois-moi que celle qui tombera dans ses filets ne sera jamais malheureuse !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut à tout le monde ! **

**Heu, youpla, déjà vingt jours d'écoulés... Que le temps file ! Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette période, et après !**

**Merci de continuer à me gâter de vos messages généreux : angel16, Venum, Laguna Blu, Grazie, nini54, veronika crepuscule, ****G6K**** (**J'espère continuer de te surprendre, mais au-delà de ça, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire, et à te "parler"!**), Mariefandetwilight, mmccg, halay, lena -lna933, birginie, Elodie pixie B, joannie28, Cind0uille, vinie65, choubidou. lily, ****aude77 ****(**c'est vrai qu'on voit souvent Diego, ce n'est pas innocent :)**), ****coco-des-iles ****(**as-tu perdu presque 100 kgs ? C'est vraiment incroyable si tel est le cas, ça nécessite un grand courage ! Bravo !**), aussidagility, Julia913, Shiriliz, titemaman1, Fan de twilight, katner, Lily-Rose-Bella, ****mlca66**** (**hum... l'histoire ne va pas tenir à un côté "nouvelle coupe de cheveux nouveaux habits et hop on me drague", parce que ce n'est pas si simple!**), calimero59, Isnoname, Cassy-chou, callie226, jade sheppard, Guest, Maryfanfictions, Floraline, ****Apple x2**** (**J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas!**), Lea1985, jenny56, sarinette60, Guest, Alexoue, Alex16, bellaeva et Adore Youu.**

**Merci à Nathalie, pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture, à très bientôt ! **

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

**Chapitre 10**

**Bella.**

Je pense qu'Alice Cullen a un SERIEUX problème. Mais vraiment très sérieux... Genre, les fils qui se touchent ou un appel d'air là-haut. Parce qu'elle est foutrement pas normale.

_D'où peut-elle prétexter, subitement, qu'Edward a envie de sortir avec moi ? D'où peut-elle tenir ces informations, sans doute fausses ? _

Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il danse avec moi, et parce que j'ai de nouveaux habits, qu'il va vouloir être plus qu'un bon copain. Il faut rester réaliste. Il n'est pas superficiel à ce point ! Du moins, je l'espère... Si un jour un homme doit m'aimer, j'espère qu'il le fera pour autre chose que parce que je me suis acheté une nouvelle jupe. Merci bien.

Je quittais les toilettes de la boîte, pour retrouver les garçons. Alice et Rosalie étaient toujours enfermées là-bas, complotant je-ne-sais quel plan à la noix pour, je cite « éliminer Leah du quartier ». _Et puis, c'est aussi à Edward de laver son propre linge tout seul. _Je repris ma place sur la banquette, Diego et Edward étaient installés côte à côte et discutaient voiture. Emmett et Jasper sirotaient leur bière.

- Elles sont où ?

- Elles papotent et tirent des plans sur la comète...

Jasper et Emmett échangèrent un regard, presque désespéré.

- Faudrait leur mettre des muselières, tu crois pas ?

- Le duo infernal est de retour...

J'opinais.

- On dirait, ouais...

- Oh, oh... A quel sujet, cette fois ?

Je me sentis rougir, mais tentais de masquer mon trouble.

- A propos d'une fille, je crois...

Emmett se tapa violemment le front.

- Oh ben alors là, on est pas dans la merde...

- Elles peuvent pas s'en empêcher... Je crois que je vais en parler au psychiatre d'Alice ! Ironisa Jasper. Elle a encore recommencé !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles semblaient heureuses et presque... déterminées... _A quoi, je l'ignore mais ça me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de rentrer chez moi fissa ! _Le portable d'Edward sonna, et après avoir consulté le nom du correspondant, il marmonna de vagues excuses avant de s'éloigner pour répondre. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

- Et si on allait tous danser ? Proposa soudain Alice.

- Bonne idée ! Renchérit Rose. Les garçons, vous venez ?

- Oh punaise non... grogna Emmett.

Mais sa petite-amie ne lui laissa pas le choix, l'entraînant par la main sur la piste. Jasper suivit le mouvement, obéissant à Alice.

- Bella, tu viens ?

- Euh...

- Edward va t'accompagner !

Le dit Edward releva la tête, surpris. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, faisant tourner son portable entre ses doigts de façon inconsciente.

- De quoi ?

- Toi venir danser avec Bella, chef !

- Non... Enfin j'veux dire, désolé Bella mais j'ai pas super envie de danser...

- Oh allez ! Trépigna Alice.

- Mais laisse-le s'il n'a pas envie...

Je me sentais un peu déçue qu'il refuse, mais il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, subitement. _Et puis je sais que danser ne plaît pas à tout le monde, moi la première. Alors... _

- Moi j'veux bien ! Suggéra Diego. Bella, ça te dérange si je t'invite à danser ?

- Non, avec plaisir...

Il me tendit la main et m'amena sur le dancefloor, laissant Edward derrière nous. Une musique entraînante fut diffusée dans les sonos, et nous nous mîmes tous à nous dandiner comme des dindes en rythme, riant de nos têtes. Nous changions de cavalier régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que le ton se calme et que je me retrouve dans les bras de Diego. Un slow.

_Ben voyons... Genre, ils pouvaient pas continuer la danse du canard ? C'était peut-être idiot, mais beaucoup moins humiliant... _

- Je te présente mes excuses par avance, Diego...

- Pour ?

- Pour tes pieds qui finiront certainement écrasés avant la fin du premier couplet, ou pour le fait que tu vas te taper une honte intégrale à danser avec moi...

Il eut un petit rire et posa ses mains sur mes hanches en souriant. J'appuyais mes paumes contre ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus transperçaient les miens, même dans la pénombre.

- Pour mes pieds, c'est pas dit que je n'écrase pas les tiens avant, et pour la honte, tu pourrais être surprise... Laisse-toi guider, tout est dans le cavalier...

Il conduisit la danse, nous faisant tourner lentement. Autour de nous, des couples dansaient. Rosalie ne quittait pas Emmett du regard, et c'était la première fois que je voyais ce molosse agissant avec tant de tendresse et de douceur. Jasper et Alice formaient un couple étonnant. Lui la dépassant d'au moins quatre têtes, et elle appuyée contre son buste, les yeux fermés. Il semblait la protéger, la garder contre lui et elle se laissait glisser dans sa bulle sécurisée, sans aucune hésitation.

_Aucun doute qu'ils sont tous heureux. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un, moi aussi... _

Mon regard se porta sur Edward, alors que Diego nous fit légèrement tournoyer sur nous-même. Il semblait profondément ennuyé, voire même agacé. _Triste ? _Il consulta son portable, avant de le reposer sur la table et de boire quasiment cul-sec son verre devant lui. Appuyé sur son bras, il semblait avachi et observa la foule devant lui. Un instant, son regard accrocha le mien et il esquissa un timide sourire que je lui rendis. Mais Diego me fit tourner à nouveau, me mettant ainsi dos à Edward.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de draguer un autre homme que ton cavalier pendant un slow ? C'est super moche ça, Bella !

Je pouffai, comme une gamine.

- Non même pas, je regardais Edward...

- En plus, tu dragues mon meilleur pote ? C'est genre vraiment super méga moche, Bella !

- Mais non, tu es bête ! Il a pas l'air en forme, ceci dit...

- Ouais, j'crois que Leah le fait chier encore...

- Ah bon ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle est comme ça... Lors de leur première séparation, elle l'avait menacé de se suicider s'il ne revenait pas avec elle... ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'elle recommence...

- Mais elle est givrée !

_Définitivement... ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour retenir un homme... _

- Ouais, mais elle sait que ça touche Edward... Il est gentil, il a le cœur sur la main, alors tu sais...

Je continuai de suivre les pas de Diego, tentant d'apercevoir Edward. Il semblait plus que jamais contrarié, sirotant une bouteille de bière qu'il avait dû aller se chercher. La musique s'acheva et une bulle éclata, au milieu des soupirs des femmes conquises. Emmett et Jasper en profitèrent pour se faufiler à leur table, échappant à un nouveau purgatoire. J'en fis de même, pour me désaltérer.

- Oh bah mon Eddie, tu bois tout seul ? S'exclama Emmett.

- Vous me désespérez à danser ! Grogna-t-il.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Alice et Rosalie revinrent avec des cocktails et c'est autour de toutes ces boissons que nous terminâmes notre soirée, vers 4h du matin après avoir dansé encore, et encore, et encore.

Devant la boîte, Jasper et Rosalie fumèrent, et les autres discutaient. Diego s'approcha de moi, alors que je boutonnais mon manteau.

- Bonne soirée, hein ?

- Ouais, c'était chouette, souris-je.

- Tu voudrais bien qu'on échange nos numéros de portable ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre. _Hein ? Euh... ouais... _

- J'te trouve sympa puis on sera amenés à se revoir avec Edward et tout ça, alors ça serait bien qu'on puisse se joindre de temps en temps...

- Avec plaisir ! J'te trouve sympa aussi ! C'est quoi ton portable ?

- Un Samsung !

- Ah ah !

Il se mit à rire.

- Non j'déconne...

Il me dicta son numéro que j'enregistrais, puis je le fis biper.

- Récupéré ! C'est cool ! On se voit bientôt, alors !

- Ouais, pas de soucis !

Rose et Alice s'approchèrent de nous.

- Apparemment les garçons vont aller dans une autre boîte... Tu dors à la maison, Bella ?

- Si ça vous dérange pas...

- Non au contraire, on va pouvoir papoter ! Sourit Alice.

- Faut juste que j'envoie un texto à mon frère pour qu'il prévienne mes parents...

- Pas de problème !

J'envoyai un rapide message à Ben pour le rassurer. Je l'avais de toute façon prévenu que si je buvais de l'alcool, je resterai sur place. _Je ne suis pas pour prendre des risques inutiles. _Nous saluâmes les garçons qui prirent les voitures, avant que Rose n'intercepte un taxi qui nous raccompagna chez les Cullen.

**::..**

- Et il t'a donné son numéro ?

J'acquiesçai, montrant aux filles le contact « Diego ». Elles se mirent à crier comme deux dingues, tapant des pieds. Nous nous étions installées dans la chambre, non pardon le salon privé d'Alice, affalées dans de grands coussins étalés au sol. Nous avions chacune une couverture, un bon chocolat chaud à portée de mains, et tous ces trucs de filles.

Alice possédait une chambre digne d'un petit studio. Outre le fait que la pièce faisait à peu près ma salle à manger, elle avait un immense lit magnifique, un canapé avec un écran plat, lecteur DVD et bien sûr un bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri. Sans compter bien évidemment la coiffeuse avec une tonne, et je n'exagère qu'à peine, de produits de beauté. Sa penderie prenait un pan entier de mur, dévoilant des chaussures et des vêtements par millier, à en faire tourner la tête de Victoria Beckham.

- Olala ! Il cherche quelque chose, lui !

- Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Je rangeais mon téléphone. Ben m'avait répondu malgré l'heure tardive, rassuré que je le prévienne. Il avait marqué un petit mot à mes parents sur la table, avant de dormir.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'on raconte toujours n'importe quoi quand on te dit que tu as fait de l'effet à un garçon ?

- Parce que, _comme par hasard_, Edward danse avec moi et hop ! Il veut quelque chose ! Diego danse avec moi et hop ! Lui aussi il veut un truc ! A ce rythme-là, je vais finir en orgie !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. On toqua contre la porte et Mrs Cullen fit son apparition dans un peignoir en soie blanc. _Bienvenue dans un autre monde... _

- Les filles... Carlisle et moi aimerions dormir... Même si on vous adore, on aimerait ne pas prendre part à vos discussions, vous comprenez ?

- Pardon m'man...

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais soyez plus silencieuses...

- Promis ! Bonne nuit maman...

- Bonne nuit mes chéries !

Elle quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, souriante malgré sa réprimande.

- Elle a l'air très douce...

- Elle l'est... Elle ne nous a jamais vraiment puni, il suffisait qu'elle élève la voix pour qu'on sache qu'on allait trop loin et... Isabella Swan ! Essayerais-tu de changer de sujet ?

- Absolument ! Tranchai-je.

Elles pouffèrent, étouffant leur rire dans leurs mains, avant de pratiquement se rouler sur les coussins. _Ces filles ont un grain. Mais vraiment gros ! _

Nous avions fini par nous affaler devant un vieux film, pour commenter « l'attitude sexy consciente et inconsciente » des acteurs masculins. Rosalie finit par nous expliquer que si un homme nous fixe plus de trente secondes dans les yeux, c'est soit qu'il a envie de nous sauter, soit qu'il veut nous tuer. _Comment dire à quel point c'est vraiment rassurant, cette affaire ? _

Après le film, nous nous préparions pour dormir. Je m'installais sur le canapé d'Alice, confortablement posée sur les coussins épais, avec une couverture toute douce. Rosalie et Alice partageaient le lit, et je somnolais, bercée par la respiration calme de mes amies, quand du bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir, et un grand « boum boum » sur la porte d'Alice nous fit sursauter.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

Mon cœur battait vite, réveillé alors qu'il se calmait pour me laisser dormir. Alice ne fut pas debout que la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett et Jasper, qui transportaient à bout de bras Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta Alice.

- Il est complètement pété...

Edward se mit à rire en voyant Alice, et la désigna du doigt.

- Hé ! Salut toi ! Ça te va bien ta nouvelle coupe de ch'veux !

_Oh bon sang ! Il est sérieux, là ? _Je m'avançais vers eux.

- Héééé ! Bella ! T'es là aussi ! Ah ça c'est chouette mais c'est quoi ? On fait la fête ?

- Non non mon pote, c'est terminé la fête là ! Grogna Jasper en l'entraînant dans la chambre, pour le poser sur le lit.

- Mettez-le dans sa chambre, murmurai-je.

- Il faut encore lui faire grimper un étage, et il est pas léger... marmonna Emmett.

Rosalie ramena le pan de sa veste devant elle.

- On devrait peut-être réveiller Carlisle, il n'a pas l'air très bien...

Edward, assis sur le lit, tanguait dangereusement.

- Tu crois qu'on le réveille ?

- Hé ! Il est où mon mojito ?

- Tu l'as avalé depuis un moment !

- Jasper ? T'as jamais pensé à te faire faire des mèches ? Comme Bella, ça serait sexy...

Je piquai un fard.

- Ouais bon... il a pas l'air net...

- J'me sens pas bien...

- Bassine ! S'exclama Rosalie en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Edward eut un haut-le-cœur, posant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Je vais aller lui chercher de l'eau, il va se déshydrater...

- Je vais réveiller Carlisle ! Ajouta Emmett.

- Je viens avec toi, il risque de ne pas être très content et tu sais à quel point je peux l'amadouer...

Rose revint avec la bassine, et la tendit à Edward juste à temps. Jasper quitta la pièce, devenant subitement bien pâle. Rosalie partit chercher un gant frais et Edward cracha l'alcool ingurgité. Il resta un petit moment au-dessus de la bassine, comateux. Je m'approchais.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ?

Il me répondit par un drôle de grognement, et Rosalie revint avec le linge frais.

- Tiens Edward... Allonge-toi...

Elle l'aida à se coucher, et lui posa le gant humide d'eau froide sur le front. Puis elle partit nettoyer la bassine. Je m'approchais.

- Me sens pas bien...

- Repose-toi... ça va passer...

Il n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts, et il respirait avec difficulté.

- Ça tourne dans tous les sens...

- Ferme les yeux...

Je retournais le gant sur son front.

- C'est sa faute...

- La faute de qui ?

Mais le docteur Cullen fit son apparition dans la chambre de sa fille, avec son matériel. Je m'écartais pour le laisser l'examiner, et il observa attentivement ses pupilles avec une petite lumière.

- Non, ça va aller... Vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher... On va le laisser ici ce soir Alice... Tu iras dans sa chambre avec Rose et Bella... Il va faire une grosse nuit...

- J'vais mourir papa...

Carlisle Cullen eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

- Mais non fiston ! Tu vas vomir, et ça va passer... Peut-être que ça te dissuadera la prochaine fois ! Repose-toi mon garçon, je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau, tu vas avoir très soif... Tout ira bien !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son fils et se redressa.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher les enfants, il est à la limite du coma éthylique... Je vais rester pour le surveiller... Je vais finir ma nuit dans le canapé d'Alice... Je vais chercher mon oreiller, vous devriez aller vous coucher !

Chacun observa le corps imbibé quelques secondes, avant de quitter la pièce. J'allais faire pareil, quand la voix d'Edward m'interpella.

- C'est sa faute... Elle veut se suicider...

Je me retournais vers Edward, et m'approchais de lui.

- Qui ? Qui veut se suicider ?

- Elle... Elle m'a encore appelé pour me dire qu'elle allait le faire... Elle m'appelle toutes les heures... toutes les nuits...

_Cette fille, elle a un réel problème... _

- Est-ce que Leah veut se suicider ?

- Je veux arrêter avec elle... Elle me bouffe... Dis-lui qu'elle arrête... Dis-le lui...

- Je... ben...

- Dis-le lui, maman... Hein, que tu vas lui dire ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _Bon ok... Laissons tomber ça pour ce soir. _

- Ce n'est pas ta maman, Edward... C'est Bella...

Il entrouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement pour bouger sa main vers moi, avant de la laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas.

- Ah ouais... c'est vrai...

- Dors, Edward ! Ton père va veiller sur toi...

Un ronflement sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, interrompant ma tirade.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Murmurai-je.

Je quittais la pièce alors que Carlisle y revint. Il me lança un petit sourire et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Alice m'attendait, m'expliquant que Rosalie dormait avec Emmett, et que Jasper allait dormir avec elle. Elle me guida jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, parce que oui les Cullen ont AUSSI une chambre d'amis en plus de leurs quatre chambres, aussi vaste qu'une suite au Ritz.

Je m'endormis rapidement, alors que je m'enfonçais dans ce matelas moelleux, repensant à Edward.

_S'il y a un fond de vérité dans sa bouillie post-breuvage, Leah mériterait de pourrir pendue par les pieds à un fil à linge. _


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut tout le monde les gens ! **

**J'ai l'impression étrange d'être systématiquement en retard dans les MaJ en ce moment, je fais de mon mieux et pourtant, je cours toujours après le temps on dirait. Merci à vous toutes pour le précédent chapitre : Shirley, bellaeva, veronika crepuscule, Clemeria, Grazie, Anas, lena -lna933, halay, aussidagility, choubidou. lily, Imaginaire-de-kiki, G6K, Elodie pixie B, Charlotte, birginie, callie226, birginie, vinie65, samystère, Mariefandetwilight, Lily-Rose-Bella, Cassy-chou, TeamEdward, Isnoname, sarinette60, SweetyMarie, aude77, Shiriliz, Apple, nini54, jade sheppard, mlca66, Andrea, Lea1985, katner, canada02, Pattenrond1, BellouPattinson, Guest, Alexoue, calimero59 et Guest.**

**Merci à vous pour votre soutien et votre patience.**

Merci à Nathalie pour la correction, et les inombrables fichiers envoyés avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir XD ! 

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.**

**You're the best !**

**~ Chapitre 11 ~ **

**Bella.**

Les filles étaient à l'étage, pour se préparer pour leur journée. Je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tardivement qu'elles, profitant du calme de la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. J'avalais mon thé tranquillement, tentant de remettre en place mes idées éparpillées de la veille.

_Une très bonne soirée, super bizarre, et puis l'ivresse d'Edward qui a signé la fin de la fête. _

Etait-il vrai que Leah le harcelait ? En était-elle à ce point ? Et lui, depuis combien de temps subit-il cette torture mentale ?

Je vis le dit Edward arriver à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Oh bon sang ma tête... grogna-t-il, s'affalant sur la chaise à ma gauche et portant sa main à son visage. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles joue des claquettes là-dedans...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, avant de lui tendre le tube d'aspirine que son père avait laissé pour lui.

- De la part de ton père...

Edward, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, observa le médicament avant d'en faire fondre un dans de l'eau.

- Pfff...

- Comment a été ta nuit ?

- J'sais plus... j'ai vomi j'crois... Olala ma tête... ma tête...

Le médecin fit son apparition, habillé en costume chic.

- Comment ça va, fiston ?

Il grogna. Le médecin eut un petit rire, qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

- Tu vas prendre de l'aspirine, rester allongé aujourd'hui et boire beaucoup d'eau. Tout ira bien... Je dois partir travailler, ça ira bien ?

- Oui, ça ira...

- Ta sœur, ton frère et ta mère sont là, au moindre souci. Je t'appellerai aux alentours de 15h...

- Merci p'pa... Désolé...

Monsieur Cullen, qui terminait une tasse de café, tapota la tête de son fils.

- Le marteau-piqueur qui va constamment écraser ton cerveau durant cette journée suffit à te punir d'avoir ingurgité tout cet alcool... Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand tu seras en état...

Edward, qui se frottait les yeux, soupira.

- J'ai rien compris...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sous le regard amusé du médecin. Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir salué, nous laissant seuls.

- Oh bon sang... Ma pauvre tête...

- Pauvre Eddie... souris-je.

- Hé ! J'voudrais bien t'y voir...

_Mais personne ne me harcèle, moi... _

- Est-ce que c'est Leah qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Demandais-je.

Il eut un petit silence, me regardant presque étonné.

- C... Comment tu... Comment tu sais ça ?

- Bon sang, tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien... C'est toi qui me l'a dit...

- Olala... J'devais vraiment être rétamé...

- Un peu...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse tomber ça...

- Edward, si elle te fait du chantage ou... C'est mauvais... Autant pour elle que pour toi...

- Laisse-la faire...

- C'est toi qui vois... Mais tes parents sont là pour toi... Ou si tu as besoin de moi... D'en parler, ou je sais pas... Tu sais, comme le font des amis ?

Il me regarda, avant de m'adresser un petit sourire en se levant. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un petit baiser sur mon front, et je me retrouvais il y a des années en arrière à l'école et que nous étions complices, d'une façon si spéciale.

_La façon dont je me sentais spéciale en étant son amie. La façon dont je me sentais considérée, et intéressante. Vivante, malgré le fait que je ne rentrais pas dans les « canons de beauté ». _

- Tu es toujours aussi gentille, Bella. C'est quelque chose qui m'a manqué...

Je lui souris. Il me rendit mon sourire et on entendit Rosalie et Alice descendre.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche froide je crois, et retourner me coucher...

- Bon courage !

- Merci !

Les filles entrèrent dans la cuisine, et après m'être douchée à mon tour, nous restâmes ensemble jusqu'à quatorze heures. Elles me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à chez mes parents, qui semblaient heureux de rencontrer mes nouvelles amies.

Dans ma chambre, Alice fouilla mon placard pendant de longues minutes, effectuant un tri « décent » et un tri « pour les nécessiteux ». Sans surprise, il n'y eut pas grand-chose dans la première pile.

- Une journée shopping sera encore de rigueur !

- Quand j'aurai ma paie... Tu es une incitation à la ruine, Alice Cullen !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Maintenant que tu as le numéro de Diego, et que Leah semble hors d'état de nuire, tu as le choix du roi !

- Sans rire... Edward et Diego, deux hommes bien faits de leur personne, se battraient pour moi, le culbuto de service ?

Rosalie éclata de rire.

- J'admire ta confiance en toi, Bella ! C'est édifiant !

- Au fait les filles, à propos de Leah...

- Hum ?

- Edward, hier soir, m'a dit qu'elle l'a harcelé toute la soirée...

Alice soupira, et plia mes hauts d'une façon presque religieuse.

- Elle recommence ?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit...

- Cette fille est folle, littéralement... Je crois qu'elle a un gros souci...

- Est-ce qu'on...On devrait peut-être en parler à un adulte, non ?

- Pour moi, ce n'est que du flan... Quand on veut se suicider, on ne le crie pas sur tous les toits. Tu le fais, et c'est tout. C'est comme ça que ça finit...

- Leah n'a que de la gueule, compléta Alice. Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper d'elle... Ni t'inquiéter de son sort, elle ne fera rien !

_Ce n'est pas pour elle, que je m'inquiète. Mais pour mon ami. _

- En attendant, c'est Edward qui en pâtit... Vous avez vu dans quel état il s'est mis à cause d'elle ?

- Ecoute, Leah est super chiante, mais Edward sait ne pas s'en faire... Il a dû être... je sais pas... secoué ou autre... Et dans l'esprit de la soirée, il a bu... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûre que ça va aller pour lui !

- Si vous le dites...

Mais bon, je maintiens que le comportement de cette fille n'est pas normal. _Psychologiquement, c'est même violent... _

**..**

Le soir, au repas, Ben, mon frère, me charriait.

- Olala ! Hier soir, t'es autant sortie que dans toute ta vie...

- Allez, tais-toi...

Il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier ?

- On a été en boîte...

- Oh chouette ! T'as dragué un peu ?

- Ben...

- Ben, laisse ta sœur !

J'avalais ma soupe de légumes, sachant que ce serait mon repas entier avec deux fruits.

- Elles sont gentilles tes amies...

- Oui, adorables ! Un peu dingues, mais gentilles...

_Et certainement aveugles, par rapport à Leah. _

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu une histoire hier... A propos d'une fille qui harcèle moralement son ex-copain... Elle lui dit qu'elle va se suicider...

- Hum... c'est une chose si récurrente dans une histoire d'amour...

- Est-ce qu'on peut envisager qu'elle soit sérieuse ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que tout type de menaces de ce genre doit être pris au sérieux, sans pour autant causer de panique... Si la personne le sait, elle peut le prendre à contre-courant d'une aide précieuse, tu vois ?

- Oui, d'accord... Et il faut en parler à qui ?

- A son médecin, ce serait une bonne chose... Si les menaces sont fondées, et réelles, la police aussi. Pourquoi, tu sais quelque chose ?

- C'était une simple question, parce que j'ai entendu cette histoire hier, c'est tout...

- Les gens qui font ce genre d'histoires ont souvent besoin d'aide. C'est une façon d'attirer l'attention sur soi, sur un réel problème...

- Ok !

- Pourquoi, t'as envie de te jeter de ta fenêtre de chambre, Bella ? Rit Ben.

- Ben !

- Et toi, t'as pas envie d'essayer que je me marre un peu ? Ricanai-je.

- Bella ! S'offusqua ma mère.

- Mais il sait que je dis ça parce que je l'aime bien...

- Tout pareil ! Lança mon frère, en m'envoyant un baiser en l'air.

Jamais Ô grand jamais je ne voudrai voir mon frère faire ce genre de choses. Je le tuerai s'il s'amusait à le faire ! _C'est notre façon de mettre l'ambiance le soir !_

En parler avec un médecin... _Je crois que le Dr Cullen est son docteur. Alice a beau dire qu'elle ne fera rien, ça me taperait bien la conscience si Leah faisait un tel acte... _Même si on ne les aime pas, on ne laisse pas mourir les gens...

**...**

Un sms me réveilla ce matin.

_**« Hey Bella,**_

_**ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader ?**_

_**J'ai besoin de sortir, et tu m'as proposé**_

_**de parler, alors, je veux bien. »**_

Le texto d'Edward me surprit, mais je ne tardais pas à y répondre favorablement. Après avoir passé un jogging en coton gris et un pull léger rouge en V, Edward vint me chercher vers 10h. Il conduisit, joyeux, jusqu'en lisière de forêt.

- On va aller dans un coin que je connais... Ce sera ok pour toi ?

- Oui, j'ai mis mes nouvelles baskets ! Crânai-je, exhibant fièrement mes vieilles chaussures pourries.

Il éclata de rire.

- Je me souviens, tu les avais déjà à l'école !

- Indémodables, je te dis !

Nous marchâmes de longues minutes dans la bonne humeur. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, et suivis son rythme tranquille. Même pour aller faire une marche salissante dans la boue et les feuilles humides, Edward restait un bel homme. Il portait un jean noir et une veste en jean blanche, avec un pull rayé bleu et gris. Même si nous étions en pleine forêt, le sentier restait relativement accessible, facilitant notre progression.

- Je ne connaissais pas ce coin...

- Il est peu fréquenté... J'aime bien venir ici... ça fait super romantique, mais je me balade ici quand j'ai besoin de faire le point sur certains trucs...

- Comme Leah, par exemple ?

Le chemin s'enfonçait peu à peu dans les bois, s'effaçant au profit de l'herbe verte qui reprenait le terrain naturellement. Il me fit tourner sur ma droite, empruntant un sentier plus houleux.

- Ouais... disons qu'elle est... je sais pas, tu vois... Bizarre, ou... Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais aimée, alors je ne me sens pas forcée d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle...

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose ? A l'école ou...

- Elle était... agressive... Je crois qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de toi ou je sais pas, mais elle était assez violente dans ses mots...

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta un instant, m'intimant d'en faire pareil en frôlant mon bras de ses doigts.

- Violente ?

- Ouais, enfin ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était des insultes, et des gestes qui me donnaient envie de me terrer chez moi...

- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir tout ça... si je l'avais su...

Nous reprîmes notre marche.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé... Et puis, je me fermais à tout ça... mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles étaient mes meilleurs alliés.

- C'était pas super cette époque pour toi, j'ai l'impression...

- Non, ça ne l'était pas... En fait, ça a été mieux quand on a fait connaissance, parce que tu ne me prenais pas pour une bille ou pour une montgolfière... Mais c'est fini, alors ça va...

- J'espère que ça va pour toi, ouais, t'étais une fille bien !

- Sous-entends-tu que ce n'est plus le cas ? Ris-je.

- Jamais ! Sourit-il.

Nous continuâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes notre trajet, et nous arrivâmes sur une petite clairière au cercle presque parfait, entourée par des bois magnifiques et imposants.

- Chouette endroit...

- Ouais, ici j'ai la paix...

Il extirpa de son sac à dos une vieille couverture qu'il étala au sol. Nous nous y installions, et Edward soupira.

- Leah est... disons qu'elle a toujours eu du mal avec la nourriture, avec son corps... Elle est anorexique depuis longtemps, et mon père l'a longuement aidée avant qu'elle ne refuse toute thérapie, tout soutien. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est quelqu'un qui la trouve belle, gentille. Elle n'a personne autour d'elle. Elle s'est mise à dos toute sa famille ou presque, en étant odieuse... Elle m'a fait l'effet d'une fille désespérée, et j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de peine pour elle...

- Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de compassion pour les gens...

Il opina.

- Je me suis attaché à elle, et bon, petit à petit...

- Ouais, j'imagine... Et est-ce qu'elle... était encore comme ça ?

- Oui, elle a passé les six premiers mois à compter les moindres grammes en trop, à me demander si je la trouvais jolie...Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se voit chez nos parents, on devait toujours aller à l'hôtel ou se retrouver chez des amis... Elle avait honte d'elle, de son corps... Au début, je disais que ça allait mais petit à petit ça m'a gonflé et j'ai voulu arrêter parce que je trouvais son comportement ridicule... C'est là qu'elle a commencé à... disons à dérailler...

J'acquiesçais.

- Ensuite, elle a commencé les menaces... Mes parents me disaient qu'elle avait besoin de mon soutien, alors je suis resté avec elle mais elle m'appelait toutes les heures, toutes les nuits et quand je coupais mon téléphone elle appelait sur le fixe ou elle venait à la maison en pleine nuit... Au début Carlisle était patient et compréhensif mais au bout de plusieurs mois, il a pété un câble et a été trouver ses parents... A partir de là, elle a refusé la thérapie, et a tourné le dos aux docteurs... J'ai fini par la quitter, ne serait-ce que pour fermer l'oeil la nuit... J'ai changé de numéro de téléphone, mes parents se sont mis sur liste rouge...

Ce n'est pas une vie.

- Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi es-tu revenu avec elle ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Elle a repris un peu de poids, et semblait plus épanouie... J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Seth, son frère, qui disait qu'elle allait réellement mieux... Et puis, je sais pas, la fête, l'alcool, même si ça n'excuse rien... Je ne suis qu'un mec...

- Tu en es amoureux ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux pas vivre comme ça toute ma vie... Vivre avec un rebelle, ou une personne en détresse ça a l'air super héroïque mais c'est dur de se promener avec les valises des autres...

- Comme tu dis...

_Quelque part, même si son attitude pouvait paraître égoïste, je pouvais le comprendre aussi... _

- Elle a recommencé, depuis mon anniversaire... Elle m'appelle toutes les demi-heures, elle veut qu'on se voit... Je l'ai entendue il y a deux nuits, elle a lancé des cailloux à mon volet mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre...

- Donne-lui rendez-vous et dis-lui une fois pour toute ce que tu ressens...

- Elle ne se contentera pas de ça... Je la connais...

- J'imagine... Mais essaie... Tu sais, si elle a cette attitude, je crois qu'elle est réellement en souffrance et qu'elle mériterait de l'aide...

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ecoute, ce genre d'histoires s'entend tous les jours, et si la majorité des gens qui produisent ce genre de menaces ne passent jamais à l'acte, d'autres le font. On devrait en parler à ton père...

- Il n'est plus son médecin...

- Mais il travaille à l'hôpital et connaît sans doute la personne qui s'occupe d'elle... Imagine qu'elle passe vraiment à l'acte, on se sentirait mal, non ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Et puis, c'est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire pour elle je crois...

Il soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

- Ok mais... hum... Tu pourras... venir avec moi ? Le lui dire, j'veux dire... Si on est deux, il nous écoutera davantage...

- Bien sûr...

- Merci Bella...

C'est ainsi que, l'après-midi même, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'hôpital dans la salle d'attente. Mon téléphone vibra. Diego. _Ben merde..._ Le téléphone d'Edward sonna en même temps.

_**« Mon anniversaire c'est dans quinze jours, **_

_**amenez vos petites fesses, on va bien se marrer !**_

_**Diego. »**_

- Il t'a invité aussi ?

- Oui... Bizarre hein ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Pas tant que ça, Diego aime les gens...

- Moi qui pensais que c'était pour mon charme naturel, je suis déçue...

Edward éclata de rire.

- Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il n'invite que les jolies filles, aussi...

- Oh...

Je sentis le feu atteindre mes joues.

- Et on lui amène quoi, comme cadeau ?

- Il adore la musique, je pensais lui faire un bon d'achat dans un magasin de musique on peut se mettre ensemble si tu veux ?

- Oui, je ne le connais pas assez...

- Ouais, si tu veux ça marche...

Une infirmière s'approcha de nous.

- Edward ? Ton père est disponible...

- Oh, merci Helen...

Elle nous conduisit au bureau du médecin, que nous trouvâmes assis en train de rédiger des ordonnances.

- Edward ! Bella ! Je suis étonné de vous savoir ici, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que l'un de vous s'est fait mal ?

- Non, papa... en fait on veut te parler de Leah...

- Leah ? Elle est venue l'autre soir à la maison, non ?

Edward acquiesça.

- Tu sais que je suis désolé de ça...

- Je sais fiston, et ce n'est pas de ta faute... De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- C'est Bella qui m'a convaincu de venir te le dire... Elle recommence...

- A te harceler ?

Carlisle fit le tour du bureau, pour venir s'y asseoir dessus. Il nous jaugea, sérieux.

- Oui... L'autre soir tu sais, pour la cuite... J'ai bu parce que je me sentais bien et que j'arrivais à passer par-dessus ses appels, ses visites...

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- J'sais plus quoi faire papa... Et tu aurais vu son attitude vis-à-vis de Bella à mon anniversaire... c'était flippant...

_Plus que ça, même... _Le docteur m'observa.

- C'est vrai, Bella ?

- Oui... Elle ne m'a jamais appréciée, même à l'école, mais je n'ai rien fait et elle était violente dans ses propos, agressive...

- J'sais plus quoi faire pour elle, papa... Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne méchante, ou qu'elle fasse du mal à Bella ou à elle-même... Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Elle me re-menace de se foutre en l'air... Et j'te jure que j'peux pas vivre avec ça p'pa... J'peux pas... Quand je sors avec mes amis, elle vient, elle s'installe dans un coin et me fixe... J'ai l'impression de la voir partout, j'ai dix appels par heure...

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

- Je te remercie d'être venu m'en informer... Tu vas devoir redoubler de prudence, et être vigilant dans tes propos...

Mon ami opina, visiblement consterné.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et tu as pris la bonne initiative en m'en parlant. Merci à toi Bella, de l'avoir accompagné pour m'en parler, vous avez fait ce qui était le mieux...

- Merci docteur...

Il m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Quant à toi fiston, ne te sens pas coupable. Tu n'as rien à faire, et encore moins à subir. Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie d'homme avec ce poids sur les épaules. Si tu en ressens le besoin, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler immédiatement, sans gène ni honte. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui papa...

- Mais surtout, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu bois à te rendre ivre pour te sentir plus léger par rapport à cette histoire... C'est une mauvaise chose, très mauvaise. L'alcoolisme commence souvent comme ça, de façon innocente... Tu peux boire, de façon modérée durant des soirées. Mais jamais seul, et encore moins pour « oublier » car c'est une très mauvaise raison. Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward répondit par l'affirmative, et se leva.

- Je suis désolé de ça...

Carlisle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne te sens pas coupable. La culpabilité est une mauvaise compagne... Rentrez tous les deux, passez votre journée à faire des jeux ou vous balader... Je vais faire le nécessaire...

Nous quittâmes le cabinet médical et Edward me raccompagna chez moi en silence.

- Merci d'être venue avec moi...

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu, ton père a raison... Tu veux rentrer au fait ?

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Regarder un film ou deux, et j'ai des jeux de société qui traînent... Ben a une Wii dans sa chambre, on peut s'y essayer ?

- T'as le jeu de la poule qui vole ?

- Oh ouais ! Ris-je.

- C'est mon préféré ! J'ai hâte de te voir faire la cocotte !

- Allez viens, entre ! Mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous !

- Juré !

**...**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre visite à Carlisle, et le harcèlement de Leah vis-à-vis d'Edward semblait s'être arrêté comme par magie. Je me sentais heureuse qu'il soit mieux dans sa vie, et il m'envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles. Nous avions été acheter le cadeau pour Diego hier après-midi, attisant les commentaires vaseux d'Alice quand nous rentrions ensemble. Elle insista lourdement sur ces balades « à deux », tant et si bien qu'elle en devint agaçante. Ce fut Rosalie qui lui intima de se taire, voyant qu'elle dépassait les bornes.

_Bon sang, personne ne peut l'enfermer dans une cave, cette fille ? _

La nuit était tombée, et je fermai la porte de la bibliothèque. La serrure faisait encore des siennes, m'obligeant à poser mon sac sur la marche en béton pour empoigner à deux mains la poignée afin de bien fermer l'endroit.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Des talons contre le bitume. Je me retournais, et fis face à Leah. Je sursautais, surprise. Elle était là, droite, le regard rivé sur moi. La pleine lune la rendait effrayante, déterminée.

_Déterminée ? A quoi ? _

- Que...

- Pourquoi tu as été me faire passer pour une folle à l'hosto ?

- Mais... Leah, c'est pour toi, tu ne te vois pas faire avec Edward et...

Elle s'avança, presque dangereusement.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Alors t'as réussi, hein ? Tu éloignes Edward de moi, tu le veux pour toi toute seule...

Encore une fois, elle s'approcha, me forçant à buter contre la lourde porte en bois.

- Leah ! Non...

- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas faire ? Tu n'es qu'une salope Swan ! Tu vas payer ! Je vais te faire du mal, te défigurer bien que tu n'ai pas besoin de moi pour être suffisamment moche !

Elle mit un grand coup dans mon sac, le faisant voler dans les poubelles avec un grand fracas. Puis, sans que je n'ai le temps de parer à quoi que ce soit, son poing s'enfonça successivement dans mon ventre, et ma mâchoire.

Et très vite, je ne pus plus distinguer les étoiles du ciel, des étoiles derrière mes paupières.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Bon, de toute évidence faire une MaJ par semaine est un peu tendu, surtout en ce moment au boulot avec beaucoup d'arrêts maladies et de choses à devoir, bref. Désolée. **

**Merci à vous pour votre patience, et vos messages au chapitre précédent : Kyssou, Gaelle76250, patiewsnow, aussidagility, nini54, choubidou. lily, Elodie pixie B, callie226, Fan de twilight x2, veronika crepuscule, Guest, samystère, Guest, Lea1985, Shiriliz, cs85, Lily-Rose-Bella, vinie65, jade sheppard, jenny56, calimero59, Maryfanfictions, Shirley, Katner, Mariefandetwilight, Alex16, erika shoval, Andrea, twilight-poison, G6K, birginie, Imaginaire-de-kiki, BellouPattinson, Apple, halay, pounine, lena-lna933, Alexoue, sarinette60, Isnoname, aude77, mlca66, philae89, bellaeva, clairouille59, Nini Hathaway et Grazie. **

**Merci à Axelle pour sa correction enthousiaste :)**

**Merci pour tout ça. Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiftouff19.**

**~ Chapitre 12 ~**

**Bella.**

Oh bon sang... ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui me frappe le cerveau comme ça ?

- Docteur, elle se réveille...

- Bella, ma chérie... Tu es en sécurité... Fais venir un docteur Charlie ! Une infirmière, n'importe...

Quelque chose de froid attrapa ma main. J'ouvris les yeux, difficilement. Sur un mur blanc, et la silhouette de mon frère appuyé contre. Il semblait inquiet.

- Bell's ça va ? Putain, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !

_Qu... quoi ? _Oh bon sang ma tête... ma tête...

- J'ai mal...

- Où tu as mal, chérie ? Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il le fabrique le médecin ou quoi ?!

- Arrête de t'agacer maman... répondit Ben.

- Tu as mal où, Bella ?

- La... la tête et...

_Ça me brûle quand je respire... _

- Du mal... j'peux pas res... respirer...

- Laisse-moi remettre ton tuyau...

Tuyau ?

Elle se pencha et réinstalla un tuyau dans mes narines.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

- Oh chérie... Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Quoi ?

_De quoi elle parle ?_

- Un passant t'a vue, allongée dans la rue... Tu t'es faite agresser devant la bibliothèque...

Une agression... _Je la revoyais, elle. Sur moi, ses poings cognant sur mon visage, ma mâchoire. _

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu as deux côtes et ton poignet gauche cassés... Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur quand on nous a appelé pour prévenir de ton admission... Tu as perdu connaissance quand les pompiers sont arrivés sur place...

Des lumières, des lumières blanches chancelantes au-dessus de ma tête. Elles bougeaient, au rythme d'un camion qui roule vite. Des hommes autour de ma tête, qui s'affairent. Et la douleur dans mon bras. Un masque sur mon visage, et plus rien.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

Le docteur Cullen entra, souriant.

- Et bien, vous nous avez fait une jolie frayeur... Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai du mal à... à respirer... ça fait mal...

- C'est normal... Vous avez deux côtes cassées... La douleur sera encore présente de longues semaines.

- Combien de temps aura-t-elle mal ?

- Prenez votre temps, Bella... Vous serez totalement rétablie d'ici quatre à six semaines...

- Génial...

_De longues heures de plaisir en perspective... _

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances... Le scanner n'a pas révélé de traumatisme crânien, cependant nous en referons un demain, ainsi qu'une IRM. Nous allons surveiller votre comportement pendant vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures. Si vous vous sentez nauséeuse, que vous êtes prise de vomissements, de trem blements, vertiges ou tout autre symptôme inhabituel, n'hésitez pas à bipper une infirmière qui m'avertira immédiatement...

- D'accord...

Le simple fait de parler me provoquait une douleur brûlante dans la poitrine.

- Limitez vos efforts...

- J'ai soif...

Ma mère me servit un verre d'eau.

- Quand vous vous sentirez prête, un collègue de votre père viendra prendre votre déposition. Je n'autoriserai pas cette audition tant que votre tension sera aussi basse... Vous n'êtes qu'à 8... Reposez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici...

Il reposa ma fiche au pied de mon lit.

- A titre plus personnel, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'informer mes enfants de ce qui vous était arrivé... Ils sont très inquiets, et souhaitent passer vous voir dès que vous le souhaiterez...

- D'accord...

Il eut un sourire gêné.

- En réalité, Alice et Edward sont déjà ici... Rosalie est rentrée chez elle il y a moins d'une heure, ses parents ont souhaité qu'elle aille se reposer...

- Ok...

- Si vous souhaitez dormir, je vais me contenter de les rassurer et de les faire revenir demain...

- Non, ça ira...

- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps...

J'opinai et tentai de me redresser. Mon frère m'y aida, et le médecin revint avec deux de ses trois enfants. Alice faillit me sauter dessus, mais fut retenue par son père.

- Laisse la tranquille... Elle a besoin de repos...

Edward paraissait désorienté, hésitant. Mon amie s'installa à mes côtés.

- Comment tu vas, Bella ?

Renée se leva.

- On va te laisser avec tes amis... J'ai prévenu Jessica, je lui ai laissé un message sur son répondeur... On reviendra quand tes amis seront partis...

- Ok... Merci maman...

Alice prit ma main plâtrée.

- Oh Bella... J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai su que tu as été agressé... Comment ça va ?

Edward s'assit au fond de mon lit.

- Ça va, je crois...

- Tu as une idée de qui a pu te faire ça ?

Elle. Leah... Je croisai le regard d'Edward, qui semblait éteint, triste. _S'il apprend qu'elle m'a fait du mal, il ne le supportera pas... Il vit déjà tellement mal sa maladie... Et Leah sait qu'on l'a dénoncé aux médecins... Si elle m'agresse physiquement pour cela, si je la dénonce à la police, qui sait ce qu'elle sera capable de faire... _

- N... non... Je n'ai... je ne me rappelle pas avoir reconnu quelqu'un...

- Oh...

Alice parut déçue. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Tu dois te reposer, peut-être que tu retrouveras des souvenirs quand tu auras dormi...

- Peut-être...

- On va te laisser, je suis rassurée de savoir que tu vas bien...

Elle se leva, et embrassa mon front.

- Merci d'être venue...

- Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... Tu es mon amie...

- Merci Alice...

- Edward, tu viens ?

- J'ai besoin de parler à Bella une seconde...

- Ok...

Edward se leva à son tour, alors qu'Alice quittait la pièce. Il prit la place de sa sœur sur le fauteuil. Je vis sa main saisir le bout de mes doigts et les toucher sans réfléchir, machinalement. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes.

- Tout va bien, Edward ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- C'est toi qui viens de te faire casser la figure, et c'est toi qui me demande ça ?

- Tu as l'air... songeur...

Son index caressa mes phalanges apparentes, qu'il fixa longuement.

- C'est juste que... je suppose que ça m'a fait bizarre d'apprendre ton agression...

- On a passé des années sans se voir, tu ne devrais pas prendre tout ça trop à cœur... souris-je.

Il redressa sa tête vers moi.

- Je t'apprécie, tu es mon amie...

Je ne pus que lui sourire, vite interrompue par une douleur poignante au niveau de mes côtes.

- Outch...

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Hum... ça va... Je suppose que ça sera douloureux encore un bon moment...

- Installe-toi correctement...

Il m'aida à retaper mon oreiller et me rallonger plus correctement, avant de se rasseoir.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

- Oui, merci...

- Voilà... Bon, si tu as besoin je sais que mon père est de garde cette nuit, c'est une chance...

- Il est adorable...

- Oui, tu as de la chance de l'avoir pour médecin. Si tu as le moindre souci, fais-le appeler sans hésiter, c'est son ordre express... sourit-il.

- D'accord... Merci...

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de ton agresseur ?

_Si. Elle. Elle, me frappant sans vergogne. Elle, enfonçant ses poings durs comme l'acier dans mon ventre et sur mon visage. Elle, écrasant son pied sur mon bras. Le choc contre la marche en béton du perron de la bibliothèque. Ses yeux fous, son regard noir. Sa violence qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite, me martelant que je n'étais qu'une « grosse salope », qu'elle aurait ma peau. Que ce « con de Docteur Cullen » n'aurait jamais dû dire à son psychiatre qu'Edward et Bella ne veulent que son bien. Et puis, le trou noir et mon réveil ici. _

- Bella ?

- Hein ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de celui qui t'a fait ça ?

- N... non... non, désolée je... j'essaie, mais...

Si je la dénonce, qui dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas et qu'elle ne recommencera pas ? Si elle revient, et qu'elle me frappe encore et encore, plus violemment ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça... cette peur... _En dehors de son problème d'anorexie, Leah a CERTAINEMENT un gros souci mental pour avoir cette agressivité et cette violence en elle... _Et ce n'est pas qu'une image cette fois. Sa folie n'a plus de limites...

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère.

- Oh, tu n'es pas toute seule, désolé !

- C'est rien, je partais...

Edward se leva, comme électrocuté et embrassa ma tempe doucement.

- Repose-toi Bella... Je repasserai te voir demain !

- T'es pas obligé, c'est gentil... Tu pourras dire à Diego que je ne serai pas à son anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr !

Mon frère serra la main d'Edward et mes parents revinrent dans la petite pièce, suivis par le père d'Alice.

- Bella, je pense que vous pourrez voir demain un collègue de votre père pour enregistrer votre plainte...

- Une plainte ?

_Il va y avoir une enquête ? _

- Il faut que vous posiez une plainte... Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un fou sévir en ville sans que nous tentions de l'arrêter.

- Mais je... je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas ce qui... non... non, ça ne sert à rien... je veux juste avoir la paix maintenant... Oublier ça... oublier cette soirée...

- Calmez-vous, Bella...

- Mais je suis calme...

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le médecin à l'aide du monitoring à ma gauche.

- Foutue machine, marmonnai-je.

_- _Elle n'est là que pour vérifier que vous allez bien... Bien, écoutez, parler de cette agression semble agacer votre fille... Nous allons la laisser tranquille, au moins jusqu'à demain... Il est courant que les victimes d'agression ne souhaitent pas témoigner tout de suite...

Mon père opina, sérieux.

- Dès que tu te sentiras prête, je prendrai ta déposition si nécessaire...

- Merci papa...

- Laissons Isabella se reposer... Je passerai dans une heure ou deux vérifier que tout va bien. Dormez, vous êtes en sécurité... Vous avez besoin de calme, de repos. Vous ne risquez rien ici. Si vous estimez avoir besoin d'aide pour vous endormir, je vous prescrirai un petit calmant à prendre...

- Non... je crois que ça ira...

- Très bien, je vais quand même informer votre infirmière qu'elle vous l'amène si vous en ressentez la nécessité...

- Merci Docteur...

Mes parents remercièrent chaleureusement le docteur, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Mais je n'étais frappée que par sa dernière phrase « Tu es en sécurité, ici ». _Dehors, dehors les choses seront différentes. Quelles étaient les intentions de Leah ? Jusqu'où aurait-elle pu aller ? Et si elle m'attendait, dehors ? _

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et je décidai de fermer les yeux. Pour oublier. Mais le visage de Leah était là, venait et revenait sans cesse, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. _Comme si elle était là, guettant dans la pièce, attendant un moment de faiblesse de ma part.._. Vers 20h, ma mère appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle m'apporte le petit cachet magique du docteur Cullen. M'assommant ainsi d'un sommeil profond, un sommeil sans rêves.

**..**

**.**

- Des magasines de mode, parce que tu ne vas pas utiliser ton agression pour échapper au shopping, Bella Swan ! Gronda Alice.

_Cette fille a un souci... Je suis décidément mal entourée ! _

- Des mots fléchés, pour que ton petit cerveau s'entraîne à retrouver toute sa vivacité...

- Pour l'instant, j'ai juste un mal de crâne affreux... Si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton tes explications s'il te plaît...

- Oh, Bella, Bella... Tss...

Rosalie extirpa de son sac de courses en tissu un joli nounours noir au regard adorable.

- Et une peluche, pour les longues nuits d'angoisse... Je n'ai pas de meilleur remède, alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir !

- Oh merci Rose !

Je touchai la peluche adorable, et la serrai contre moi avant de la glisser entre les draps.

- Il est génial ! Je l'adore !

- Je savais que ça te plairait, et ta mère m'a dit que tu adores les peluches !

- Oui, merci !

- C'est toujours moins gonflant que les magasines d'Alice !

Je pouffai légèrement, tentant de ne pas agrandir la douleur dans mon buste. _Quatre à six semaines... Je n'y arriverai jamais... _

- Je fais ça pour elle ! Pour lui changer les idées ! C'est ce dont elle a besoin après une épreuve pareille... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu n'as pas eu de souvenirs au sujet de ton agresseur ?

Elles ne vont rien lâcher. Ni elles, ni mon père. _Et moi,je tiens à ma vie. _

- Non... Je... je ne me rappelle de rien...

- Oh... J'espère que ce n'est pas un fou furieux, qui va croiser la route d'une autre fille... souffla Alice.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Tant que tu ne cherches pas à aider Leah, tu ne risqueras rien... _

- Et Edward ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est bizarre en ce moment...

- Ah bon ?

Rosalie opina.

- Quand nous sommes parties, on a croisé Leah... J'ai bien essayé de lui dire de lui foutre la paix, mais elle nous a simplement répondu par une sorte de grognement quand nous nous sommes approchées...

- Esmé est à la maison, alors je suppose qu'elle ne sera pas trop pénible... compléta la sœur d'Edward.

_Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, lui faire payer notre conversation avec Carlisle ? Le persécuter ? _

- J'espère que ça va aller...

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle lui fiche la paix... Edward est un gentil garçon, plein de compassion qui ne mérite pas tout ça.

- Il ne mérite pas une folle dans sa vie, mais une femme gentille qui saura lui donner autant de douceur qu'il en distribue... Il aime les gens, Edward. Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'acharne sur lui.

- Quand il en aura assez, il lui dira d'aller se faire voir, je suppose...

Oui, certainement... _Mais quand on est persécuté, harcelé, peut-on si facilement envoyer bouler les gens ? _

- Et j'ai amené des jeux aussi, pour t'occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée de tes parents ce soir !

- Vous êtes trop gentilles les filles !

- Alors, bataille, belote ?

- Rien de compliqué, j'ai mal au crâne...

Le docteur Cullen m'avait fait passer un scanner et une IRM ce matin, ne décelant rien de grave mais je me sentais encore fatiguée. Je pourrai quitter l'hôpital demain, après trois jours en observation et je voulais sortir rapidement d'ici, retrouver ma chambre, m'y enfermer à double tours et ne plus répondre de rien. _Oublier, ne plus la voir, ne plus entendre parler d'elle. Jamais. _Rester en sécurité chez mes parents, avec mon père policier. Rester en paix, avec mes amies. _Et prier un peu pour qu'Edward cesse d'être harcelé par cette nana... Cette dingue ! _

Alors que nous étions presque au bout de la partie, Alice déjà éliminée, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il paraissait extrêmement fatigué, et portait dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de lys et de roses rouges absolument magnifiques.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Edward ! Contente de te voir !

Il me sourit doucement, avant de s'avancer vers mon lit. Il me tendit le bouquet.

- C'est pour toi...

- C'est vrai ?

Il opina et Alice parut aux anges, manquant de sautiller sur place. _Poussez-la par la fenêtre, s'il vous plaît... _

- C'est trop gentil Edward... Tu n'aurais pas dû...

- Galanterie oblige...

- Merci, elles sont superbes !

Mon cœur se serra d'une façon encore inconnue. _Jamais personne, jamais un garçon ne m'a offert de roses. Jamais personne n'a eu ce geste spontané. Et Edward le fait. Pour moi, rien que pour moi... _

- Dites les filles, vous voulez pas sortir deux minutes ? Faut que j'parle à Bella...

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _Me parler à moi ? De quoi ? _Les filles quittèrent la chambre quelques instants, et Edward s'installa à ma droite.

Il attendit en silence quelques instants. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Son visage paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude, il n'était pas rasé depuis au moins trois jours, et semblait épuisé.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui ça va...

_Il a l'air si pâle... _

- Tu es sûr ? Vu ton état, c'est toi qui pourrait être hospitalisé...

Il eut un sourire triste.

- Non ça va...

- Est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose de précis ?

- Non... enfin pas vraiment... j'avais juste besoin de plus penser...

- Et tu vires ta sœur pour ça ? Souris-je. Remarque, ça peut se comprendre finalement...

Il opina, et appuya sa tête contre le matelas, en soupirant.

- Bella...

J'aurais voulu trouver les mots, les gestes pour le consoler mais je n'y arrivais pas. _Comment faire, sans paraître trop « osée » ? Trop « tactile » ? Comment on fait, quand on est l'amie d'un homme ? _

- Je suis un bien piètre ami...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens chercher du calme ici alors que tu t'es faite agresser...

- T'en fais pas... Je ne suis pas morte non plus...

_Même si j'ai sincèrement cru que je n'allais pas m'en relever... Le visage de mon père, de ma mère, de mon frère, des membres de ma famille, de mes amies avaient tous défilé un par un derrière mes paupières, alors que j'encaissais les coups. _

- C'est une excellente chose...

Il resta longtemps silencieux, la tête contre le matelas. _Quelque chose ne va pas pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça ne tourne pas rond. _

- Quoi que ce soit, essaie de ne pas y penser... C'est ce que je fais quand... quand j'ai des soucis...

Il releva sa tête et me fixa.

- J'aime bien être avec toi... Tu es reposante...

- Je prends ça pour un compliment...

Il sourit, attrapa ma main et embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

- Reviens vite dehors, avec nous...

- Je vais d'abord rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma chambre et dormir douze heures sans être interrompue...

- Si tu veux venir à la maison de temps en temps, tu seras la bienvenue...

- Tu es gentil, mais je crois que je vais rester un peu chez moi... J'ai... tu sais, je ne sais pas pour cette personne alors...

_Alors, je ne veux surtout pas la recroiser. Revoir cette haine monstrueuse dans ses yeux. Jamais je n'avais apprécié Leah, mais le dégoût qui s'était peint sur son visage alors qu'elle me frappait m'avait choquée. _

- J'espère que ça ira pour toi... Que tu n'auras pas trop peur de sortir de chez toi ou... enfin tu vois ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de gérer...

- On va tous t'aider, tu ne crains rien... On est tous ensemble, à faire bloc pour ceux qu'on aime...

Il serra ma main plus fortement, malgré son étreinte légère, et je me sentis instantanément plus calme, bien plus que s'il avait employé mille mots.

**.. ::..**

**Edward.**

- Je sors faire des courses, Edward ! Ta sœur et Rosalie sont allées en ville faire les boutiques ! Emmett rentrera dans deux heures et papa sera là pour dîner...

- Oui m'man...

J'allumai mon ordinateur portable et lançai le moteur de recherches pour trouver un jeu idiot pour me défouler. _Il y a définitivement trop de choses... Bella qui se fait agresser par un dingue devant son lieu de travail... _Elle a un énorme coquard, quelques bleus sur le visage, le poignet cassé et ses côtes aussi._ Génial... _Fort heureusement, elle est vivante et devrait sortir demain. Papa s'était assuré qu'elle irait bien, et ne présentait aucun trouble supplémentaire caché.

Mon portable sonna. Un SMS de Diego.

_**« Souhaite un bon rétablissement à Bella pour moi,**_

_**c'est super moche ce qui lui est arrivé ! **_

_**J'comprends pas qu'on puisse faire ça, ça me fout la gerbe ! »**_

Je lui répondis rapidement.

_« Ouais t'es pas le seul mec !_

_Du coup, elle ne sera pas là à ta fête... »_

Diego comprit tout à fait son absence, et je commençai à jouer à une simulation de dentiste. Je cliquai et cliquai, exterminant grâce au gant de boxe sur l'écran les dents pourries d'un homme insupportable.

_Va crever en Enfer, Toi l'idiot qui t'en es pris à Bella ! Merde ! _

« On ne frappe pas une femme, même avec un bouton de rose », n'avait cessé de nous répéter mon enseignant en école primaire. Celui qui lève la main sur une femme, l'agresse, ne mérite aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Et si jamais Bella est un jour capable d'identifier ce parfait crétin, ce ne sera plus une souris d'ordinateur qui mettra un coup dans le visage de cet abruti mais moi. On ne touche pas à mes amies !

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié, m'man ?

- Edward !

Je sursautai, en entendant la voix de Leah.

- Merde putain Leah mais t'es dingue !

Son reflet était terne et froid, ses grands yeux noirs plus sombres que d'habitude. Elle semblait plus maigre que jamais, prête à s'effondrer.

- Pourquoi tu filtres mes appels ?

- Parce que je crois que dix appels en cinq minutes n'est pas une chose saine, Leah...

- Tu ne me réponds pas !

- Mais enfin... Je te réponds une fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler aussi souvent... Quand tu ne fais qu'appeler...

- Parce que tu ne me réponds pas !

- Leah, c'est fini tu m'entends ? Fi-ni ! Je peux pas supporter de te voir te faire du mal d'une part, mais je ne veux pas vivre avec une nana qui est toujours sur mon dos...

- Je peux changer...

- Non, tu ne peux pas... tu m'as dit ça au moins dix fois et je me suis fait avoir à chaque fois... C'est fini, tu m'entends ? Terminé !

Mais elle entra dans ma chambre.

- J'ai besoin que tu me parles !

- Je ne veux pas, allez barre-toi maintenant !

Je passai derrière elle, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher mais elle m'agrippa le poignet avec force. D'une force dont je ne l'estimais pas capable.

- Où tu vas ?

- Quoi ? Écoute, sors d'ici ce n'est pas drôle maintenant ! Je vais appeler les flics ! J'en ai assez de me faire harceler, c'est du harcèlement Leah ce que tu fais !

- Tu vas la sauter, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette grosse baleine de Swan, tu te la tapes hein ? Tu me trompes, tu te fous de moi dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! C'est pour ça que je t'appelle ! Parce que tu ne réponds pas, tu es avec elle, tu te la fais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'excite plus c'est ça ?

_Elle me fait quoi ? Putain, c'est quoi ce plan sans rire ? _

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Sors !

Elle me plaqua contre le mur, avec force, me coupant le souffle. Sa main navigua sur mon buste, remontant à ma gorge.

- Je t'aime, et rien ne nous séparera, surtout pas un thon pareil ! Non ! Jamais ! Tu es à moi, Edward Cullen ! A moi !

Je la repoussai. _Ce n'est pas elle. _

- Tu m'appartiens, et je ne laisserai jamais rien nous séparer, c'est entendu ?

- Leah, stop ! STOP !

- Je te jure que si tu la baises, je le saurai. Et crois-moi bien qu'elle prendra cher ce jour-là ! Bien plus cher que la bibliothèque... Je ne serai pas si indulgente...

_Qu... Hein ? _

- Tu...

Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Non, putain ! C'est pas vrai... C'est un cauchemar...

- Tu l'as agressé ?

Elle empoigna mon tee-shirt, son visage plus dur que jamais.

- Je l'ai fait pour nous, pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle n'aura jamais personne dans sa vie, parce qu'elle est moche et grosse! Elle ne te mérite pas, je suis tienne Edward ! C'est moi et moi seule ta femme, tu m'entends ? On va se marier, tu le sais ! Rien ne doit se mettre en travers de notre chemin...

Peu importe qu'il ne fallait pas toucher une femme même avec un bouton de rose, je la repoussai violemment, manquant de la faire tomber, et partis ouvrir la porte au rez-de-chaussée.

- DEGAGE ! CASSE-TOI D'ICI ! TU ES MALADE MA PAUVRE FILLE, FAUT VRAIMENT TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

Elle descendit, furieuse.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS Y ALLER, SEULEMENT PARCE QUE TA VACHE ET TOI VOUS L'AVEZ EXIGE ? JE SAIS CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE... TU VEUX ME FAIRE ENFERMER, POUR POUVOIR LA BAISER AUTANT QUE TU LE VEUX ! MAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE, JE LA DETRUIRAI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

- BARRE-TOI D'ICI ! VITE ! J'APPELLE LES FLICS !

Je l'attrapai par le haut et la bousculai dehors. Je claquai la porte et verrouillai l'entrée à double-tour, me précipitant à la porte de derrière pour me barricader.

_Mais c'est pas vrai bon sang... C'est pas possible... Je peux pas y croire... Leah est l'agresseur de Bella. C'est elle qui l'a frappée, l'envoyant à l'hôpital._ Il y a difficilement plus gentille que Bella... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle et pourquoi nous ?


	13. Chapitre 13

**bonjour tout le monde ! **

**voici très rapidement le nouveau chapitre avant une nouvelle semaine de travail. Je suis contente de pouvoir vous proposer un délai pas trop moche entre deux MaJ, je vais essayer de maintenir ce rythme d'une dizaine de jours. En fait, durant mes pauses, je fais des plans lol**

**Je tenais à vous signifier une chose : je prends le parti de décrire Leah avec cette violence en elle, mais ****ceci ne veut en aucun cas dire que les personnes victimes de troubles alimentaires atteignent toutes ce niveau.**** Leah est anorexique certes, mais a de plus graves soucis psychologiques que ce trouble alimentaire. Ne prenez pas ces lignes au pied de la lettre, donc. Les troubles alimentaires, anorexie, boulimie et autre, n'emmènent pas forcément à ces extrêmes-là.**

**Bref, merci à vous pour votre soutien : ****Kyssou**** (**trois kilos de perdus c'est vraiment super ! Bravo !**), G6K, Fo7, samystère, halay, Imaginaire-de-kiki, jenny56, bellaeva, calimero59, nana10, Guest, Elodie pixie B, SweetyMarie, Mariefandetwilight, aussidagility, vinie65, Cassy-chou, Guest, veronika crepuscule, callie226, cs85, katner, sarinette60, Isnoname, Nini Hathaway, Lily-Rose-Bella, lisouarras, Maryfanfictions, Clemeria, choubidou. lily, titemaman1, mlca66, Guest, birginie, BellouPattinson, aude77, Alexoue, Clairouille59, jade sheppard, Erika Shoval, Mariee1, Lea1985, Grazie et Ptitewam. **

**Merci à Axelle pour sa correction,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.**

**~ Chapitre 13 ~**

**Bella.**

- Ne fais pas d'efforts, chérie !

- Maman, je peux avancer toute seule !

- Hors de question ! Tu vas te reposer, monter dans ta chambre et je t'amènerai le dîner...

- Bien, maman...

Elle me soutint jusqu'à l'étage, puis m'aida à m'allonger sur mon lit.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non ça va, merci...

Je récupérai mon téléphone portable, qui était resté ici depuis mon agression. Immédiatement, un flot de textos inonda mon appareil. Des SMS de « bon rétablissement », et des textos délirants d'Alice relatant nos journées à l'hôpital, et ses visites quotidiennes.

_J'adore cette fille, sérieusement ! _

Je remarquai que je n'avais pas eu un seul message de Jessica, malgré les appels de ma mère. _Tu parles d'une amie, toi... Toujours là quand elle a besoin, jamais là quand c'est son amie qui en a besoin... _Je décidai de lui envoyer un SMS quand même, parce que finalement, après cette agression, les choses apparaissent moins graves que ce qu'on les imagine réellement.

_**« Salut Jess, ça va ? Quoi de neuf ?  
Bises »**_

Sa réponse se fit attendre, longtemps attendre, et intervint alors que je somnolais, abattue par les médicaments. Son texto n'était rempli que des dernières nouvelles, de ses aventures sentimentales et elle consenti, à peine, à prendre de mes nouvelles et à m'adresser un pauvre « remets-toi bien » jeté comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

_Et moi je suis fatiguée. _

Je ne répondis plus, un peu contrariée. Pas que je sois d'un naturel égoïste, mais ne pas prendre des nouvelles d'une soit disant amie hospitalisée, c'est aussi une forme de nombrilisme. Je m'installai confortablement sur mon lit, après que maman m'ait monté mon traitement.

_Quand même... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse m'arriver... ici, à Forks, alors que mon père est shérif de cette ville... Ma bonne petite ville, non sécurisée désormais._

_Et ses poings qui s'abattent contre moi, contre mon ventre, ses pieds écrasant mon bras alors que je tentai de lui échapper, repliée en position fœtale. Espérant que Charlie soit en service, et vienne me rendre une petite visite à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. « Maman... papa... » _

- Bella... Bella !

- Quoi ?

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise de découvrir Renée devant moi, dans ma chambre. Elle caressa mon front, dégageant mes cheveux humides.

- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, ma chérie... Je t'ai entendue crier... Tu transpires... As-tu pris les cachets que t'a prescrit le médecin ?

Je me redressai légèrement.

- J'ai soif...

- Je t'ai monté une bouteille avant d'aller dormir hier soir...

Elle me tendit la boisson, que je vidai de moitié.

- Je vais demander à Edward s'il peut demander à son père de passer t'examiner... Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un traitement plus fort pour pouvoir dormir...

_Pourquoi veut-elle le demander à Edward ?_

- Pourquoi Edward ?

- Il est en bas, au salon avec ton frère. Il est venu te voir, il voudrait te parler...

_Me parler ?_

- Nous discutions quand je t'ai entendue crier... Je lui ai dis qu'on attendrait ton réveil, pour savoir comment tu te sens...

- C'est bon... Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et m'habiller...

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bains et me proposa de m'aider mais je refusai, préférant me débrouiller seule. Difficilement, je parvins à faire ma toilette et à passer un jeans et un haut noir. Je me coiffai sommairement, et quand je quittai la petite pièce chauffée pour retrouver ma chambre, Edward était déjà là, appuyé contre la fenêtre à regarder la vue sur la forêt, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur son torse.

- Oh, salut...

- Salut... murmura-t-il, sans me regarder.

_Hum..ok..._

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?

- Faut que j'te parle...

- Oui, pas de soucis... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se retourna, le regard toujours noir, presque... _furieux ? _Il hésita un moment, regardant la porte derrière moi, que je poussai légèrement pour que notre conversation, qui avait l'air de prendre un drôle de tournant, reste privée.

- Je sais qui t'a fait ça, Bella !

_Non... Il ne peut pas le savoir... _

- Elle est venue à la maison, murmura-t-il.

_« Elle... »_. Elle, c'était elle.

- Elle est venue, et elle est devenue agressive comme jamais... Elle m'a alors dit tous ces... tous ces trucs sur toi et sur ce qu'elle t'a fait...

_Est-elle assez stupide pour se vendre elle-même ? _

- Je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles ne rien dire. Tu te rappelles très bien que c'est Leah qui est l'auteur de ton agression, pas vrai ?

Il s'avança vers moi, me faisant instinctivement reculer. _Si elle sait que je la dénonce, qui me dit que ça ne sera pas pire la prochaine fois qu'elle me croisera ? _

- Je...

- Bella, tu DOIS porter plainte...

- Mais tu...

- Je suis prêt à témoigner pour toi... Elle est venue chez moi, elle est entrée presque par effraction et elle s'est mise à...

Il fit le tour de mon lit, et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas.

- Elle est complètement folle, et si tu m'avais simplement dit que c'était elle la responsable de ton état, je ne t'aurai pas crue. Mais elle a déboulé à la maison, elle a attendu que je sois seul et elle est rentrée sans sonner, sans frapper. Elle est venue me coincer dans ma chambre, pour me dire toutes ces paroles sur toi, elle m'a menacé... tu DOIS porter plainte... Tu le DOIS, Bella !

_Elle s'est vendue toute seule... Elle en vient à menacer son ex-petit ami... Son état est certainement plus grave qu'une simple anorexie. _

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Il semblait déterminé que je le fasse.

- Parce que...

_J'en sais rien... _

Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur le lit. Doucement, parce que mes côtes étaient encore douloureuses.

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois que j'ai peur... Peur qu'elle revienne si elle... si elle sait que je la dénonce... Tu imagines si je dis aux policiers ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle l'apprend ? Qu'elle m'agresse parce qu'on a parlé à ton père, alors un flic...

Il soupira et m'observa, et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, avec de la compassion.

- Ouais bien sûr, j'peux comprendre... Mais bon... Leah est... Je ne la reconnais plus... Je ne reconnais pas cette personnalité agressive, méchante... Elle a toujours été seule, mais... Pas comme ça... Si on est deux à aller au commissariat pour parler de tout ça aux autorités, je suis sûr qu'ils prendront les choses au sérieux... Je ne peux plus me cacher chez moi, garder en permanence mon portable éteint et filtrer les appels qui arrivent sur le fixe de mes propres parents... Je n'ose même plus laisser un volet ouvert quand je suis tout seul...

Il tendit sa main et la posa sur mon plâtre.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ais peur, crois-moi... D'une certaine façon, moi aussi j'ai peur... Tu as des raisons d'être inquiète, mais si la police sait ce que l'on sait, ils prendront des dispositions et tu ne seras plus seule. Ton père sera là, en permanence avec toi et je suis certain qu'il ne laissera plus Leah t'approcher... Et je serai là, aussi... Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai ! C'est une promesse !

- Ma peur n'est pas infondée, alors...

- Non, bien sûr que non... Je m'inquiète aussi pour elle... Mais ta sécurité, notre sécurité, est mise en péril par cette femme. Et peu importe ce qu'elle fait, nous devons être plus intelligents qu'elle... La dénoncer, c'est encore lui apporter notre aide... Elle ne peut pas agir comme ça quand elle veut quelque chose. C'est mal, mauvais.

_Oui, il a amplement raison sur ce point. _

- Je suis désolée, j'ai juste eu...peur... je suppose...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il entoura mes épaules de son bras.

- Je t'aurai prise pour une idiote si tu n'avais pas peur... Je ne voulais pas, quand j'ai su, que tu restes à te morfondre dans ta chambre. Tu n'es pas toute seule, Bella... Nous sommes tous là, avec toi.

Il m'attira avec douceur contre lui, et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. _Il est tellement sécurisant, gentil... Leah est si folle d'avoir gâché tout ça... _

- Alors, on va aller en parler au commissariat ?

J'opinai et grimaçai, réalisant la pointe vive dans mes côtes.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu... tu peux juste me... enfin j'ai un peu mal encore...

Il me relâcha, comme brûlé et choqué.

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse moi, ça va ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, en voyant sa mine défaite. Rire que je stoppai immédiatement, me tordant de douleur à cause de la douleur.

**.. **

**.**

Tenant sa promesse, Edward m'accompagna au commissariat deux jours plus tard. Charlie était en service, ce qui faciliterait sans doute les choses parce qu'il ne douterait pas de ma version. Que je n'aurais pas à subir mille questions sur mon état physique, parce qu'il connaissait déjà mon dossier.

Edward et moi patientâmes, assis sur deux chaises peu confortables quand la secrétaire de Charlie nous fit signe d'avancer. Mon ami m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna jusqu'au petit bureau de papa.

Voir Charlie ici, en tenue de travail, derrière son bureau me fit forte impression. Je n'avais jamais vu Charlie en fonction dans son commissariat, et sa posture, sa tenue de shérif rendait la chose plus impressionnante encore que dans mon imagination. _Le voir rentrer tous les soirs dans le salon, retirer ses grosses chaussures noires et son uniforme n'avait définitivement pas la même empreinte que de le voir assis ici, en tant que chef. _

- Bonjour Chef Swan...

- Tiens, Edward, Bella ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Assis-toi Bella, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien... Pourquoi es-tu sortie ? Tu aurais dû rester à la maison pour récupérer...

Edward s'installa sur le fauteuil à ma droite et me lança un bref regard avant de se lancer. _Il sait sans doute que s'il ne le fait pas, je ne trouverai pas la force d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé._

- Nous avons des... révélations à vous faire... Au sujet de l'agression de Bella...

**.. ::..**

**Edward.**

Alors, je lui expliquai tout depuis le départ. De mes retrouvailles avec Leah à ses accusations mensongères, jusqu'à l'agression dans ma chambre et ses propos.

Bella se tassait dans son siège, son regard rivé sur le sol. Charlie, sourcils froncés et stylo à la main, nous observait tour à tour.

- Hé bien... Je suis surpris par tout cela...

Il se recula dans son siège, posant son stylo sur son dossier en cours.

- Je connais Leah depuis qu'elle est enfant, et ses parents sont d'excellents amis... Elle a reçu une bonne éducation...

- Chef, il est important que vous nous croyez... Je ne vous mens pas, et elle est également, de son propre aveu, l'agresseur de Bella...

Il regarda sa fille, qui semblait au bord des larmes. _Vas-y Bella ! Parle ! Tu me l'as promis... _

- C'est elle qui t'a agressée, Bella ?

Elle me lança un regard désespéré, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui...oui c'est elle...

Son père eut un geste nerveux de la main, restant silencieux un moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit si tu t'en souvenais ?

- Parce que j'ai... j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne l'apprenne, je crois...

Charlie soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien... Ok... Je vais enregistrer votre déposition, et la convoquer avec Harry et Sue mais... C'est une situation compliquée...

- Je suis désolée papa...

Il s'interrompit dans son monologue.

- Ne sois pas désolée ! Entre l'un de mes meilleurs amis et ma fille, je choisirai toujours ma fille... Ce sera toujours toi que je croirai, plus qu'un autre... Je suis juste... surpris...

- Leah a besoin d'aide, Charlie ! Ajoutai-je.

- Je l'ai bien compris, Edward... Je vais devoir attendre le retour de Fred, pour prendre vos dépositions... Comme Bella est ma fille, je pourrai être accusé de conflits d'intérêts.

Ce qui peut se comprendre.

Charlie décrocha son téléphone pour composer un numéro, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard un nouvel officier fit son apparition. Il m'interrogea en premier, puis Bella ensuite et nous quittâmes le bureau après une longue heure d'interrogatoire.

_C'est la meilleure chose que l'on ait pu faire pour notre propre sécurité. _

Je conduisis Bella chez elle, le long d'un trajet silencieux. Elle parut perdue dans ses pensées, presque triste.

Je me garai devant chez elle.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui... C'était dur de devoir tout lui redire en détails mais... mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, non ?

- On a pris la bonne décision...

Elle conserva le silence un instant, et j'en profitai pour l'observer. Elle n'avait pas énormément changé. Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux, maintenant dégradés par la journée folle imposée par ma sœur. Son regard malicieux, et son petit nez. J'aurais pu la reconnaître dans la rue, même après des années.

Sa gentillesse la perdait déjà à l'école, et la perdra certainement encore. _Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été déposer une plainte si je ne l'y avais pas poussé. Mais elle ne mérite pas de ressasser son agression tous les soirs en se disant que sortir serait désormais une torture pour elle, par peur de la croiser. _

- Rentre chez toi, tu n'y risques rien. Il y a tes parents, ton frère.

- D'accord...

Elle attrapa son sac et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

- Passe une bonne soirée, et tâche de ne pas trop y penser...

- Je vais essayer, merci...

Elle m'adressa un pâle sourire et quitta ma voiture. Avant de refermer la porte, elle se pencha avec difficulté.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir... enfin d'être venu avec moi...

_- _Tu vas devoir apprendre à composer _avec _tes amis, maintenant...

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude... sourit-elle.

- Passe une bonne soirée...

- Merci, toi aussi...

J'attendis qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, pour démarrer et rejoindre mon domicile afin d'informer mes parents de ma plainte. Mais Charlie leur avait déjà passé un coup de fil avant mon retour.

Carlisle et Esmé m'attirèrent dans la cuisine, afin de m'en parler.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, Edward... Ce harcèlement ne pouvait plus durer...

Esmé semblait sur le point de défaillir quand je racontai la dernière visite de Leah à la maison.

- Je l'ai vu monter notre chemin mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez rendez-vous... J'aurais dû me méfier... Faire demi-tour ou au moins, l'arrêter...

- C'est bon m'man... Elle ne m'a rien fait...

- Quand nous sortirons et que tu seras seul, tu te fermeras derrière nous de l'intérieur...

- T'en fais pas maman...

- Si ses venues se reproduisent, ou si elle continue de t'appeler, conserve chaque trace pour les amener au commissariat ! M'expliqua Carlisle. Ne supprime plus ton historique d'appels, ni de SMS. Tout sera utile...

- Ok...

Ils se levèrent de leurs chaises.

- Monte te reposer, ça a dû être éprouvant...

- C'est surtout Bella qui a été touchée...

Mes parents échangèrent un regard.

- Cette pauvre petite... Elle est si gentille... Elle ne mérite pas ça... Tu as bien fait de la convaincre de porter plainte...

- Elle a peur... Quand je suis allé chez elle il y a deux jours, elle hurlait, elle faisait des cauchemars...

- Je passerai la voir demain en partant à l'hôpital, pour lui prescrire un médicament plus fort que ce qu'elle a actuellement...

- Allez la voir le plus souvent possible avec ta sœur... Elle va avoir besoin de votre aide...

- Oui, t'en fais pas maman...

Je me levai et grimpai à l'étage pour prendre une douche et m'installer derrière ma console. _Un bon jeu idiot, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin... _

Mon portable sonna vers vingt et une heure. Un texto de Bella.

_**« Charlie a fait convoquer Leah pour demain matin.  
Je n'arrête pas d'y penser mais tu as eu raison,**_

_**c'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Elle devra en répondre.**_

_**Merci d'avoir insisté. Bella. »**_

J'interrompis mon jeu, pour lui répondre.

_« Je suis content que tu sois en accord avec cette situation,_

_ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien et Leah sera punie._

_Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon portable reste allumé la nuit._

_N'hésite pas !_

_Passe une bonne nuit, bisous. Edward. »_

_**« Merci pour tout, tu es toujours aussi gentil...**_

_**Merci. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Bisous. B. »**_

Ce qui m'avait frappé chez elle, lors de notre rencontre, était sa gentillesse, sa discrétion. Si elle pouvait aider quelqu'un, elle le faisait sans rien demander, de bon cœur. Quand elle était heureuse de faire quelque chose, son bonheur se lisait sur son visage et sa générosité transpirait par ses yeux. Bien souvent, elle était déçue parce que ce qui était excellent pour elle ne retenait que rarement l'attention des autres.

J'avais toujours aimé son enthousiasme et sa fraîcheur, son envie de s'intégrer à un groupe, d'être attentive à chaque personne autour d'elle et de vouloir partager des choses avec. Elle s'était mise à faire des recherches, à regarder des matchs de baseball quand elle avait su que j'aimais ce sport. Malheureusement, ses rondeurs n'entraient pas dans les « codes » de mode et la jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme s'était peu à peu transformée en une coquille refermée sur elle-même, repliée, persuadée que si elle osait traverser la cour, toute l'école se moquerait d'elle.

C'est ainsi que l'on a perdu le contact, peu à peu. Petit à petit, son coin favori était celui entre le mur de la classe et les sapinettes de la pelouse menant au terrain de basket. Elle s'y cachait à chaque pause, noyée sous un casque de baladeur avec un livre. Et à l'époque, parce que j'étais un idiot, je pensais que rester avec les mecs ou cette bande très en vue ferait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

_Alors qu'être quelqu'un de meilleur, ça commence par ne pas laisser tomber ses amis. _

Et je me sens heureux que la vie ait décidé de nous donner une seconde chance. Moi pour me rattraper, elle pour s'ouvrir.

**.**

**.**

Je venais de terminer mon premier cours de la journée, à un jeune garçon de dix ans qui espérait s'initier au piano. En attendant de trouver un poste dans une école de musique, je dispensais des leçons à des particuliers pour me faire un peu d'argent. Cela ne me permettait pas de quitter le domicile de mes parents pour payer un loyer, mais je prenais de l'assurance et de l'expérience en tant qu'enseignant.

Carlisle rentra de sa journée de travail, l'air grave, sa sacoche marron dans sa main gauche.

- Edward, je peux te voir s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais, j'arrive...

Je le retrouvai dans son bureau.

- Ferme la porte...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Leah...

- Oh ?

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ? _

- Elle va subir une expertise psychiatrique...

- Une expertise psychiatrique ?

Il opina.

- Quand elle a été convoqué au commissariat, elle a été prise d'une sorte de crise de folie... Elle s'est mise très en colère, elle a même giflé sa mère qui l'interrogeait sur cette agression... Sue avait du mal à y croire, et voulait savoir la vérité... Il a fallu l'intervention de Harry et de deux policiers pour la maîtriser... Elle a été envoyé à l'hôpital, auprès de mon confrère le docteur Grint. Elle est certainement atteinte d'un problème bien plus grave que son anorexie...

- Ils s'en sont aperçus comme ça ?

Carlisle eut un sourire bien plus triste encore.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas tout...

_C'est déjà pas mal de m'annoncer qu'elle est potentiellement cinglée... _

- Elle a fait une tentative de suicide, ce matin à huit heures... Elle a brisé la carafe d'eau à sa disposition, pour s'entailler les veines...

_QUOI ? _

- Qu'est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle est...

- Les urgentistes ont pu arrêter l'hémorragie à temps... Elle est vivante...

Vivante. Vivante.

- Mais elle a laissé ça...

Il me tendit une serviette blanche en papier, sur laquelle je reconnus l'écriture de Leah.

_**« Edward Cullen,**_

_**puisque tu la préfères à moi, **_

_**je n'ai plus de raison d'être.**_

_**J'espère que ça va t'empêcher de fermer les yeux un petit moment »**_

Plus les lettres formaient ces mots devant mes yeux, plus la pièce autour de moi se mit à tourner et tourner encore. Plus vite, plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que les livres tombent eux-même de l'étagère, rendant ma gorge pâteuse. Me happant dans ce vertige incontrôlable.


	14. Note de Tiftouff19

Bonjour,

je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos messages incroyablement géniaux et compréhensifs reçus depuis hier.

Mon grand-père est décédé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, comme quoi le temps passe bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Il a fini de souffrir, en s'endormant doucement comme il le souhaitait.

Je tenais à vous remercier de tout cela,

l'écriture et la vie en général vont reprendre tranquillement.

_**Je supprimerai cette note à la prochaine mise à jour de chapitre,**_

_**ne commentez donc pas avec votre compte cette nouvelle,**_

_**sinon vous ne pourrez pas écrire un mot pour commenter les prochaines lignes.**_

**Merci. **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voici, le plus rapidement que j'ai pu, le nouveau chapitre. Merci à vous toutes pour vos adorables messages sur le dernier chapitre, ou pour votre soutien incroyable suite au décès de mon grand-père.**

Les publications reviennent à la normale (enfin j'espère!) et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. 

**Je remercie Nathalie, pour sa correction.  
Prenez soin de vous.  
T.**

**~ Chapitre 14 ~ **

**Bella.**

_**« Salut Alice,**_

_**merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles.  
Oui je vais mieux, je ressors un peu avec ma mère**_

_**pour aller faire quelques courses mais j'ai**_

_**toujours peur de la croiser... »**_

Je brossais mes cheveux après avoir séché ma tignasse. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis une longue semaine, et quelque chose se tramait, j'en étais à peu près certaine. D'une part, parce que depuis mon hospitalisation, Edward avait mis un point d'honneur à m'envoyer des SMS, ou m'appeler une fois par jour.

Et j'aimais réellement me réveiller avec la perspective de trouver un texto de mon ami. _C'est vraiment bizarre, la vie. On croit avoir perdu des gens, qu'on retrouve des années plus tard comme si seulement une journée s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. _

Et la deuxième chose étrange était le fait que Charlie ne racontait plus à table ses journées. Etait-il simplement las, ou cachait-il quelque chose ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et peut-être me faisais-je des films mais les coïncidences étaient troublantes.

Alors que mon portable bippa, on toqua contre ma porte.

- Entrez !

Charlie, l'air plus préoccupé que jamais, franchit le palier de ma chambre.

- Tu es occupée, Bella ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit.

- J'ai longuement discuté avec maman pour savoir si je devais t'en parler ou non... J'ai pensé garder tout ça pour moi, mais j'ai réalisé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu finirais par l'apprendre...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. _Pas aussi cachottier, ni aussi précautionneux... _

- Et bien, ça concerne Leah...

Elle me cherche. Elle me cherche forcément. Pour avoir déposé plainte...

- Elle a fait une tentative de suicide...

_Qu... Quoi ? _

- Pardon ?

Il opina, en soupirant.

- Harry est venu me trouver au commissariat pour me l'annoncer, en compagnie du docteur Cullen... Elle a tenté de se trancher les veines une fois qu'elle a été hospitalisé après... Après ta plainte et celle d'Edward...

- Pourquoi... En compagnie du docteur Cullen ?

Il déglutit, et je n'aimais pas la pâleur qui envahit son visage.

- Parce que... Et bien, il se trouve qu'Edward a été... Edward a reçu un mot de la part de Leah... Un mot très dur... qui... qui l'incriminait... Harry et Sue sont très peinés... C'est très dur pour eux de voir Leah dans un service psychiatrique de l'hôpital...

_Peu importe ce qu'elle traverse, je n'éprouverai jamais de pitié pour elle... Encore moins depuis qu'elle incrimine mon ami dans ses actes fous. _

- Comment va Edward ?

- Pas très bien, je le crains... Le Docteur Cullen se sent extrêmement coupable d'avoir montré ce mot à son fils, et Edward est très entouré par un psychologue qu'il a vu à trois reprises depuis la tentative de suicide de Leah...

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus de nouvelles...

- De quoi ?

- Non, rien... Est-ce qu'il est chez lui ?

- Il est revenu à sa maison, il a fait un malaise quand il a su, et a eu une tension très basse pendant plusieurs jours...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Il sembla hésiter.

- Nous avons pensé que tu... que tu aurais besoin de te remettre avant d'affronter tout ça... Nous savons qu'Edward est ton ami depuis longtemps... Qu'il t'a beaucoup soutenue pendant cette période, et que tu aurais sans doute la même réaction quand tu saurais... Je voulais être certain que tu te sentes remise pour te le dire... Maman a pensé que c'était mieux pour toi d'être au courant le plus vite possible...

Ses raisons étaient louables.

- J'aurais aimé être avec Edward...

- Carlisle pense qu'Edward peut recevoir des visites... Il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre, et son père pense qu'un peu de visite serait positif pour lui...

- Est-ce que tu peux m'y conduire ?

- Bien sûr... Je vais appeler les Cullen pour les prévenir de ta venue...

Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Alice avait paru distante, mais Jasper et elle semblaient particulièrement occupés alors je ne voulais pas m'imposer. _En fait maintenant, je sais à quoi ils étaient occupés... Sans doute à soutenir Edward... _

**.**

La voiture de police se gara devant la villa des Cullen, et Esmé en sortit pour nous accueillir. Son visage paraissait épuisé, et inquiet.

- Bonjour Bella, merci d'être venue...

- Je vous en prie... Est-ce que je peux...

- Oui, bien sûr... Il est dans sa chambre... Entrez Charlie, je vais vous offrir le café...

Elle nous guida à l'intérieur et m'indiqua l'étage. Je grimpais tranquillement, m'imaginant trouver Edward affalé sur son lit, désespéré. Je toquai contre sa porte, mais n'entendis aucune réponse.

- Edward ?

Rien. Mon cœur se mit à battre. _Il s'est peut-être assoupi... _

- Edward ?

_Ou pire... _Inquiète, le souffle court, par cette pensée, j'appuyais sur le loquet, qui céda sans forcer. Je trouvais mon ami allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs de mp3 vissés dans ses oreilles, bras croisés derrière sa tête. Je refermais la porte, et m'avançais doucement.

- Edward ?

Il tourna la tête et retira son casque.

- Bella ?

Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des lunes, et avait probablement maigri. Son visage était désormais émacié, et sa barbe pas rasée depuis plusieurs jours. Il se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'approchais et m'assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il déposa une bise sur ma joue.

- Charlie m'a dit pour Leah... Comment tu te sens ?

La question était idiote, parce qu'à voir son visage, on savait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- J'en sais rien... J'ai été en colère contre mon père de m'avoir dit ça... et il a été désolé... Il s'est senti coupable... Mais il espérait qu'en me l'annonçant par lui-même plutôt que de l'apprendre de la bouche d'un psychologue, les choses seraient moins... brutales... Il l'a fait en accord avec le psy qui me suit maintenant...

- Est-ce que tu as vu... Leah ?

- Non... J'peux pas... Je sais pas encore comment réagir...

Je pouvais le comprendre, clairement. _Je ne sais même pas comment réagir maintenant... A ma place... _

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider à supporter tout ça... Comme tu l'as fait pour moi...

Il baissa les yeux, avant de les relever, presque craintif.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te déranger... Tu dois aussi récupérer moralement de ton agression et...

- Mais tu es mon ami, aussi... Et je veux être là pour te rendre tout ce que tu m'as apporté...

Son regard trembla, avant qu'il ne se penche en avant, ses coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

- Je sais pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire... J'me sens comme une merde...

Sa voix partit dans les aiguës, et je vis des larmes s'acculer au bord de ses yeux. Mais elles ne coulèrent pas, comme s'il les retenait. Mon cœur se brisa à la vision de cet homme vulnérable, fragile.

- C'est complètement ma faute si elle... si elle a fait ça et...

- Non ! Non, Edward... Shh... Ecoute-moi... Elle essaie de te faire croire que c'est de ta faute, parce qu'elle n'a plus de repères, elle n'a plus de raisonnement logique... Elle te rejette cet acte, parce qu'elle a sans doute besoin de trouver un autre responsable qu'elle-même dans ses actes... Allez, Edward... Reprends-toi...

Il avait serré ses poings contre ses yeux, m'empêchant sans doute de le voir pleurer. Mais je savais qu'il souffrait le martyr, rien que par les spasmes de son corps sous ma main qui massait son dos.

- Edward...

Je me rapprochais et posais ma tête contre son épaule. Il arrêta progressivement les agitations de son corps, et se calma.

- J'suis désolé...

Il essuya de son pouce les pleurs qui avaient enfin coulé, libérant sa peine trop dure à supporter.

- T'en fais pas... Je suis là pour ça...

Nous restâmes dans le silence pesant pendant de longues minutes, en fait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se redresser, et de se lever pour marcher. Il s'appuya contre sa fenêtre, observant le paysage forestier qui s'étendait autour de leur maison. _Quoi dire ? Que faire ? _Il croisa les bras contre son torse.

- Je sais pas si je dois aller la voir...

- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

- Non... Non, mais je voudrais savoir... pourquoi...

- Elle a peut-être besoin de réfléchir à son propre acte, avant de pouvoir te donner une explication...

Il déglutit.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état-là...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises...

- Elle m'aimait, et j'ai pas été foutu de prendre des gants avec elle... De m'en occuper comme elle l'espérait...

- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit, tu sais...

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air agacé.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si elle avait eu ce qu'elle espérait de moi, elle ne serait pas devenue ton agresseur ! Elle n'aurait pas tenté de se tuer ! Si elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle aurait été en paix avec elle-même. Elle n'aurait pas été obligée de faire tout ça pour que je la remarque...

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait changé...

- Et moi si ! Faut que je la vois...

Il attrapa sa veste en jeans, et je me levais.

- Edward ! Tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... Il y a dix minutes tu n'étais pas prêt à la voir, et maintenant, parce que tu imagines être responsable de Leah, tu veux la voir ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

Il me regarda, l'air presque fou. _Il ne réalise pas. Il ne réalise plus. Il manque de sommeil, de recul, de réflexion. Je dois en avoir pour lui, comme il a su être mon ami. _

Il se calma peu à peu, avant de souffler et de reposer sa veste en jeans sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il sembla s'effondrer, lâchant tout ce qui devait être libéré. En voyant sa détresse contenue, maîtrisée, je ne pus que compatir à tout cet ouragan qu'il devait ressentir au fond de lui.

- Edward...

Je me levais, et m'approchais doucement. Il m'observa avant de m'attirer contre lui et de m'enlacer.

- Allez...

- Je sais plus quoi penser... ça me rend fou... murmura-t-il contre mon épaule.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que tu ressens... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, et je pourrai peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair...

Alors, pendant de longues minutes, il parla. Sans se censurer. Sans mettre de freins à ses pensées, sombres et sans joie. Son avenir, qu'il n'avait jamais pu envisager sereinement avec elle. La capacité possessive exacerbée de Leah quand ils étaient ensemble. Le fait qu'il avait dû mettre des freins avec toutes ses relations féminines pour elle, y compris cesser d'envoyer des textos à sa propre sœur ou ses cousines.

Tout leur bonheur partagé au tout début, quand ils s'étaient découverts l'un et l'autre. Les envies de voyage, de « toujours plus grand » de Leah. Ses paroles toujours réconfortantes, toujours aimantes. Le regard toujours plus émerveillé de sa petite-amie à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Le soutien sans faille qu'elle lui avait toujours accordé, et sa capacité incroyable de lui faire sentir qu'il était le meilleur.

- Je n'ai plus personne... J'ai dû éloigner tout le monde pour rester avec elle...

- C'est faux, Edward...

Assis à nouveau au rebord du matelas, je massai ses épaules de mon bras gauche, espérant lui insuffler un peu de courage.

- Je suis là, et il y a une longue route devant toi que je veux bien faire en ta compagnie...

Il me regarda, comme si je venais de lancer une bouée à un homme sur le point de se noyer. _Un homme à la mer... _

- Nous allons réfléchir tous les deux à la meilleure façon pour toi d'aborder tout ça, en faisant en sorte que tu ne te sentes pas coupable... Tu ne l'es pas, et je te le répéterai aussi souvent que nécessaire... Et si tu décides d'aller la voir, d'aller l'affronter, je viendrai avec toi...

Il attrapa ma main, hésitant, et la serra.

- Merci Bella... Tu m'as manqué tout ce temps...

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je me sentis rougir.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Il embrassa ma joue et nous restâmes un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'envisager la route ensemble.

**.**

Carlisle et Esmé me proposèrent de rester dîner, au retour d'Alice. A table, le sujet « Leah » fut servi.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai la voir ?

- Les visites seront autorisées à partir de lundi... Ne te force pas à y aller si tu ne le sens pas, chéri...

Nous échangeâmes un regard.

- Je sais pas... Mais je voudrai y aller seul... Sans psychologue, du moins...

Le médecin parut inquiet.

- Je t'accompagnerai...

- Non, papa... Je veux la voir seul...

- Nous en reparlerons le moment venu...

Après le repas, Edward me raccompagna à la porte quand Charlie revint me chercher.

- Merci d'être venue...

- Je t'en prie... C'est ce que font des amis l'un pour l'autre j'imagine...

- On a toujours pu compter sur toi... Même au collège...

_C'est certainement une partie de moi. Être gentille avec ceux que j'aime. _

- Parce que je sais que je peux compter sur toi également...

- Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler...

La voiture de Charlie apparut du chemin. Je souris à Edward.

- Si tu as besoin, mon portable reste allumé la nuit... N'hésite pas, pour quoi que ce soit...

Il opina, en souriant. Je lui adressai un petit signe de la main, et il me le rendit avant que je n'aille voir mon père.

- Bonne nuit Edward...

- Merci, toi aussi... Ah, Bella !

- Oui ?

Je me retournai pour le voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette illuminée par le halo jaune de l'ampoule.

- Est-ce que... tu voudrais bien revenir demain ? Juste pour discuter ou... ou se balader ou comme tu veux...

_Est-ce qu'il vient réellement de me demander de passer du temps avec lui ? _

- Oui... Oui, je viendrai...

- En début d'après-midi ?

- D'accord...

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Super... Merci Bells !

- De rien... A demain alors !

Il me fit un clin d'œil, les mains dans les poches, et je rentrais dans la voiture de mon père, observant Edward par le rétroviseur jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir.

**.. ::..**

**Edward. **

Bella, comme dans mon souvenir, était toujours cette chouette fille prête à faire son maximum quand cela s'avérait nécessaire pour son entourage.

Chaque jour de la semaine elle était venue, emmenant à chaque fois une nouvelle idée ou des paroles réconfortantes. Le lendemain de sa première visite, elle m'avait trouvé un album photos de nous, à notre grande époque à l'école. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à le feuilleter, nous remémorant nos délires de cette période.

Leah, bien que présente dans ma tête, s'était tenue sagement à l'écart de mes pensées.

Le lundi, elle était venue avec un tas d'ingrédients, de petites décorations en sucre et nous avions passé notre après-midi à faire des cupcakes de toutes sortes : chocolat, vanille, chocolat aux pépites de chocolat, vanille aux raisins secs, vanille aux pépites de chocolat... et nous nous étions amusés à en décorer de toutes les façons possibles, en relevant des défis comme en faire en forme de visage grimaçant. Le perdant du défi avait un gage idiot. Nous nous sommes amusés comme des enfants.

Et Leah n'était revenue sur le tapis qu'au retour de mon père.

Le mardi, nous avions passé une après-midi simple, à regarder des films et jouer aux jeux vidéos. Puis, Bella et moi avons parlé littérature, arts, musique, nous trouvant pleins de points communs. Elle avait voulu que je lui joue un air de piano, exercice auquel je m'étais plié bien volontiers.

Mardi, tous deux assis sur ce banc devant mon instrument, il n'y avait plus eu que Bella et moi.

Et je la retrouvais, aujourd'hui, devant l'hôpital.

Le couloir était blanc, d'un de ces blancs aveuglants. Un de ces blancs détestables, qui se grave dans un coin de votre tête pour ne plus jamais en partir. Comme toutes ces images que l'on voudrait chasser, alors que l'on sait qu'elles resteront avant même de les avoir vues.

Et plus les nombres sur les portes toutes aussi blanches défilaient dans un tourbillon, plus mon cœur s'emballait. Si je n'avais pas eu la perspective d'être suivi, à une distance respectable par Bella, j'aurais certainement pu faire demi-tour pour échapper à tout cela.

Mais elle me suivait. Et ça suffisait pour que je continue, pour que je me montre digne. Homme. Être un homme. Parce qu'il faut grandir un jour, même si l'on n'en a pas envie. On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on a envie de faire, et c'est quand on le remarque qu'il est déjà trop tard. Que nous avons déjà quitté le monde de l'enfance.

Je sais que voir Leah dans cette chambre d'hôpital me bousculera à jamais, et je sais dores et déjà que je ne serai pas le même qu'à mon arrivée ici. Edward, l'ancien Edward, sera resté sur le pas de la porte, chassé par des pensées d'homme. Des pensées grises, aussi grises que les nuages par une tempête.

12 314.

Y a-t-il réellement 12314 chambres dans cet établissement ? 12 314 , dont une habitée, possédée par celle qui me poussera dans le ravin des adultes.

- Je t'attends ici... murmura-t-elle, désignant quelques sièges bleus en bois alignés contre un mur.

12 310. Et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil, un pâle sourire sur le visage. Aussi pâle que le bandage autour de son poignet, aussi blanc que sur les murs étouffants et aveuglants de l'aile psychiatrique.

Un cri, provenant du fond du couloir, me glaça le sang et elle y prêta aussi attention, un regard inquiet sur le visage. _Oh... Si seulement je pouvais te prendre la main et nous emmener loin d'ici... Nous retournerions chez moi, effaçant nos souvenirs, et recommencerions à faire toutes ces choses amusantes et douces de ces derniers jours. _

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle... susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Comme étranger à mon propre corps, je la vis plus que ne la sentis se serrer contre moi, entourer ma nuque de ses bras et frotter mon dos énergiquement. Comme pour m'insuffler la force qui avait quitté mes jambes, pour aller retrouver l'Edward d'en bas.

Un autre moment marquant, sans doute.

- Je reste là...

- Merci...

Elle me fit signe d'avancer, mais sans me presser. Elle me désigna la deuxième porte à droite, et je m'y rendis, comme un criminel se rend à la guillotine sans aucune issue de secours.

Elle était là, éclat brun sur l'oreiller ivoire, attachée. Sanglée. Vraiment. Attachée à son lit, comme on immobilise les fous pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se faire de mal, ni à eux ni aux autres.

Sue m'adressa un regard, ses yeux baignés de larmes, ses mains serrées autour du magasine qu'elle avait dû amener avec elle pour faire passer le temps.

- Bonjour Edward... Merci d'être venu...

Dans ma poche, je sentis le poids du papier et les mots de Leah. _De ma faute, et rien d'autre que ma faute... _

- Est-ce que tes parents sont ici ?

- Non... Je suis venu seul...

Ma voix était plus grave, plus éraillée que d'habitude. Mais je ne gérais plus aucune réaction en moi. Plus rien.

- Leah est calme aujourd'hui... Elle est sous calmants, par perfusion... Tu devrais pouvoir lui parler, elle s'est réveillée depuis un petit moment maintenant... susurra-t-elle, si bas que je crus ne pas l'entendre.

Puis, tendrement et parce qu'elle restait sa mère quoi qu'il arrive, elle se pencha sur sa fille et lui caressa le front.

- Ma chérie, Edward est là... Je vais aller chercher des cafés en bas, sois sage...

Elle l'embrassa, comme l'on embrasse un enfant de quatre ans qui pose une question embarrassante et auquel on ne peut pas répondre. _Alors, est-ce que Leah en est réellement là ? Par ma faute ? Est-ce que si j'avais été plus attentif, plus amoureux, plus sérieux, elle serait libre aujourd'hui ? _

Elle me désigna le fauteuil derrière moi, mais je préférais rester debout. Elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls. Le regard vitreux de Leah se porta alors sur moi, comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Longtemps, très longtemps, le tic-tac de la pendule en hauteur me rendit fou, comptant les secondes à ma place. Une... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Sept... Huit... Neuf... Dix... Onze... Douze... Treize... Quatorze...

- Ils m'ont attachée...

- Je vois ça, oui...

- Peux-tu me détacher ?

Le sang se glaça dans mes veines.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ce mot avant... avant ça ?

Elle bougea légèrement la tête, sans me répondre. Bella m'avait conseillé de ne pas écouter toute conversation superflue. D'obtenir les réponses. _Mes réponses. _

- Détache-moi...

- Pourquoi moi, Leah ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

- Peux-tu me détacher, s'il te plaît ?

- Non ! Non Leah ! Je ne te détacherai pas !

Je reculai d'un pas, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi, Leah ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de me laisser ce foutu mot ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu veux que je ne puisse plus fermer l'œil de la nuit ?

Elle referma les yeux en soupirant, presque résignée.

- Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux... Que tu ne puisses plus fermer l'œil la nuit...

Elle ne répondit plus, ses yeux clos, et sa respiration s'apaisa. _Alors c'est ça, c'est sa réponse. C'est ce qu'elle a voulu, réellement. Pas une once de remords, ou de regrets dans son regard. Juste les yeux d'une femme attachée, tombée à la mer. Qui ne s'accroche pas aux branches pour se sauver, mais simplement pour en entraîner le maximum avec elle... _

Sue fit sa réapparition, deux cafés fumants dans les mains.

Leah veut que je coule avec elle... Elle veut m'entraîner dans sa chute, espérant offrir un autre corps que le sien à la mort, pour pouvoir se sauver.

- Elle s'est endormie ?

Elle le constata par elle-même.

- Je t'ai apporté un café...

- Je... je ne peux pas rester Sue... Je suis désolé... Je peux pas...

Je quittais cette chambre blanche, trop blanche, marquée par le corps brun sur le lit. J'aperçus Bella se lever, comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

Sa place n'est pas ici. Ni elle, ni moi. Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir. Nous aurions dû rester à la maison, à faire toutes ces choses que font deux amis. Faire des gâteaux, des jeux. Nous balader.

- Edward ? Tu es déjà sorti ?

J'attrapais sa main valide, froide.

- Attends... Comment ça s'est passé ? Edward... Où tu vas ? Où va-t-on ?

- J'en sais rien... Mais il faut que je sorte d'ici...

Elle me suivit, plus entraînée que volontaire.

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

Loin. Le plus loin possible d'ici. Conduire, jusqu'à l'infini. Ou au moins jusqu'au bout de la ville.

- Edward... Parle-moi... Où on va ?

Je déverrouillais ma voiture.

- Au bord de l'eau...


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec énormément de retard. J'en suis désolée, et les raisons sont les choses habituelles : un travail envahissant, et le fait que j'ai enfin décidé de commencer à vivre.**

Je vous avais laissé la dernière fois sur Edward qui a rendu visite à Leah à l'hôpital, et cette dernière a eu des mots très durs. Il a alors pris la main de Bella pour fuir, au bord de l'eau.

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous de votre attention, de votre soutien, de votre patience surtout. Merci à Nathalie pour la correction.**

Prenez soin de vous.  
Tiffany.

**~ Chapitre 15 ~ **

**Bella.**

Je ne saurai plus dire depuis combien de temps nous étions là, assis au bord de l'eau. Il y avait ce petit ruisseau qui coulait, au milieu de la forêt. Le soleil qui transperçait les feuilles vertes vint faire briller l'eau, la remplissant de petits cristaux imaginaires. Le scintillement avait quelque chose d'entêtant, d'adorable.

Et Edward était assis là, dos à moi, créature surnaturelle dans cet univers étrange. Animal blessé qui se réfugie, se repliant sur lui-même comme quand on se blottit sous sa couette pour ne plus voir le jour.

J'avais tenté de m'en approcher, sans succès. Il s'était fermé, sans un mot ni un geste, devant ce début d'océan à nos pieds. Écoutant les bruits de la nature, ou simplement fermant ses yeux pour se vider la tête. J'avais fini par cesser de lui parler, avec pour seule réponse le chant des petits merles autour de nous, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, un peu en retrait, pour lui laisser un semblant d'isolement.

- Edward ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, pas même un mouvement d'épaule ou un soupir.

- Edward, je sais que je ne peux sans doute pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je sais aussi que je ne veux pas te laisser t'enfoncer dans ce silence... Même si c'est pour me dire n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît, parle-moi...

Enfin, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- J'en ai foutrement marre, Bella...

Voilà qui est déjà pas mal...

- De quoi ?

- De toute cette putain de merde ! De toute cette putain de vie de merde !

_Voilà qui est clair ! _

- J'en ai marre d'entendre tout ça, marre de plus arriver à avoir pieds...

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Leah ?

Il releva brutalement son visage vers moi, exposant à mes yeux ses paupières cerclées de rouge.

- A cause de Leah ? A cause de Leah ? Mais putain, c'est tout à cause d'elle et surtout à cause de moi !

_Ok... rester calme... ne pas mal le prendre... ne pas mal le prendre... _

- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est à cause de toi ?

- Mais parce que ça l'est! Tout est de ma putain de faute !

Il se leva vivement, commençant à tourner en rond.

- Si je ne l'avais pas laissée me tripoter dans l'eau pour mon anniversaire, elle n'aurait rien espéré ! Elle aurait continué à être ce corbeau qui broie du noir, sans pour autant tenter de se suicider ! Si j'avais eu deux grammes d'intelligence, j'aurais pu... j'aurais pu COMPRENDRE son putain de mal-être, et l'empêcher de devenir comme ça, de t'agresser ou... ou de faire ça ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi... CON !

Il mit un coup de pied violent dans le tronc d'un arbre, me faisant sursauter.

- Tout est de ma faute, tu m'entends ? Tout ! Strictement tout !

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre qu'il avait froidement battu, noyant ses paroles dans ses bras. J'attendis un moment que l'agressivité d'Edward prenne fin, avant de me lever et le rejoindre. Doucement, j'appuyais mon bras sur son épaule, légèrement.

- Personne n'a pu prévoir ce que Leah avait l'intention de faire... Personne n'aurait sans doute pu imaginer son malaise...

Il soupira.

- Je veux dire, on a porté plainte mais on ignorait qu'elle en était à ce point... et même si je me sens mal pour tout ça, je ne me sens pas coupable... Tu comprends ?

- Elle m'a dit que... qu'elle voulait que je ne dorme plus la nuit...

_En est-elle à ce point ? A vouloir faire si mal à celui qu'elle aime ? Car oui, sans aucun doute, elle doit vraiment l'aimer. Réellement, je veux dire. L'aimer, jusqu'à ce point de non-retour où les sentiments noient toute raison. Toute raison. _

- Elle doit certainement être malheureuse...

Je l'entendis souffler, avant de se redresser pour me faire face. Il s'appuya dos contre le tronc, et le vague de ses yeux me tordit le ventre. _Comment peut-on autant souffrir ? Si je pouvais prendre sa tristesse, je le ferai sans hésiter ! _

- Je vais me remettre avec elle, peut-être que...

- QUOI ?

_Non mais je rêve là ! Je suis en pleine hallucination ! _

- Tu ne peux pas être aussi con !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Bella, elle t'a agressée et...

- Et alors ? Bon sang, je suis vivante ! Elle cherche à t'entraîner avec elle ! Leah n'est plus la Leah dont tu es tombé amoureux... Il faut que tu le comprennes, Edward ! La Leah à laquelle tu fais face n'est PAS bien dans sa tête, et elle n'est pas lucide ! Celle qui t'a aimé ne voudrait pas que tu manques ta vie à ce point, tu comprends ?

Il me fixait, sans rien dire. _Il ne peut pas dire ça, il ne le peut pas ! _

- Edward, la Leah actuelle n'est plus celle qui a existé. C'est monstrueux à dire, mais c'est ce qui se passe... Alors soit tu fais en sorte qu'elle ne t'atteigne plus, et se lasse. Soit tu lui montre que ça t'affecte, et il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ta vie devienne un enfer... C'est comme tu veux... Mais moi, je ne te laisserai pas couler ! Jamais ! Tu mérites mieux que passer toute ta vie à culpabiliser, à t'arrêter de vivre simplement parce qu'elle a décidé qu'elle allait devenir une autre...

Il souffla, et l'hésitation se peignit sur son visage.

- Je sais plus quoi penser...

_- _Commence par penser à toi, d'abord... Ne fais pas ta vie en fonction de la sienne... Fais ta vie parce qu'elle est ce que tu attends...

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec insistance. _Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin ? Avait-il besoin d'entendre autre chose que mon discours égoïste ? _

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Bella... J'ai besoin que tu sois là...

- Mais je suis là...

Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main. Des papillons jusque là inconnus s'envolèrent dans mon ventre alors que sa paume chaude rencontrait la mienne.

- Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser les épaules. _Où étais-je ? Trop loin de mes vrais amis... Sans aucun doute ! _Je sentis Edward enrouler ses bras autour de moi, avant de m'attirer contre son torse. Il me surplombait par sa taille, mais je me sentais petite et en sécurité contre lui. Surtout en sécurité.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi...

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Sa main caressa mon dos avec douceur, avant même que je ne réalise que je faisais pareil. L'étreinte dura, et dura encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles j'avais l'impression que nous échangions tout ce que nous pouvions. Qu'Edward comprenait chacune de mes pensées, chacune de mes paroles réconfortantes sans que je n'ai à les prononcer.

Quand il recula, un léger sourire barrait son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre.

- On va passer du temps ensemble, autant de temps que tu auras besoin... On fera des choses nouvelles chaque jour, et je t'empêcherai d'avoir tous ces corbeaux dans ta tête... souris-je.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Tu vas devoir rivaliser d'ingéniosité, Swan !

- Compte sur moi, Cullen ! Tu viens ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête et lui tendis la main.

- On fait quoi ?

- On va se promener, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe...

Il parut étonné, et amusé à la fois, avant d'attraper ma main.

- Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ? Tu n'as pas peur des grizzlis et autres ours de la forêt ? Rit-il.

- Non, avec un peu de chance on verra même des loups-garous !

Il éclata de rire, et je préférais nettement le voir comme ça. Edward a besoin d'être enflammé pour oublier. C'est tout.

**.. ::..**

**Edward.**

Je devais reconnaître à Bella cette capacité incroyable de se dépasser chaque jour. Alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'elle quittait la villa, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que le lendemain serait meilleur et pourtant, elle y arrivait.

Elle revenait à la maison chaque jour avec un sourire encore plus grand, et davantage de surprises dans son sac à dos. Je ne comptais plus les découvertes qu'elle me faisait vivre, m'emmenant un objet insolite, généralement complètement inutile mais vraiment, vraiment drôle ! Ou des choses plus inattendues comme notre après-midi bulles. Elle était venue me rendre visite, armée de tubes remplis de savon et nous nous étions pourchassés pendant plus de trois heures en riant comme des enfants.

Mais aujourd'hui dépassait l'entendement. Elle était arrivée à la maison avec son vieux pick-up ce matin, et avait klaxonné sans descendre. Surpris, je m'étais rendu à sa vitre et elle m'avait seulement demandé d'enfiler une tenue confortable. Elle m'avait conduit dans la banlieue de Seattle, devant un grand hangar. Toute heureuse, elle m'avait entraîné à l'intérieur, me faisant découvrir des piscines à balles, des structures en mousse et des toboggans géants... pour adultes !

Le paradis pour enfants, adapté en mode « grand ».

Et nous y avions plongé, dans de grands éclats de rire. De la musique rock rendait l'instant encore plus ludique, et de mémoire, rien ne me paraissait plus amusant que cet instant, nous deux à quatre pattes à arpenter des allées tortueuses, pleines de plots multicolores. Bella se mit à rire.

- Mon dieu que nous devons avoir l'air bêtes...

- C'est sûr que les fesses en l'air ça n'a pas l'air super engageant !

Elle éclata de rire et continua son parcours d'éclaireuse dans ce labyrinthe.

- Oh bon sang !

- Quoi ?

Je m'arrêtais à son niveau, et mon regard se posa sur l'immense toboggan qui allait nous faire chuter dans une piscine à balles.

- On fait demi-tour ?

- Certainement pas, Swan !

- Si je me réceptionne mal et que mes côtes me font souffrir, je te tuerai !

- Avec grand plaisir ! Ris-je.

Et sans prévenir, alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'installer, je la poussais le long de la pente glissante et elle la dévala sur les fesses en hurlant. Elle tomba dans les balles dans un grand bruit, et j'éclatais de rire avant de la suivre.

_Des enfants, et rien d'autre qu'un comportement d'enfants... _

Je me mis à rire encore et encore, en sentant les papillons chatouiller mon ventre pour le soulever encore plus haut. Avec cette sensation que rien ne peut être mieux, que rien ne nous arrivera. Quelque chose heurta ma tête et je remarquai le visage frustré de Bella, mais cependant malicieux, alors qu'elle me canardait des petites balles de couleurs.

- Mais t'es une garce !

- Tu l'as bien mérité !

- Tu vas voir toi !

Je la fis couler dans la piscine, et elle se débattit avant de refaire surface en riant. L'instant était léger, et encore bien plus que cela, et je voulais que plus rien ne s'arrête. Qu'on reste ici, juste elle et moi, pour avoir ce sentiment de plénitude.

- Attention !

Je poussais Bella in-extremis qui était dos au toboggan, avant qu'un tocard n'en descende, inconscient des dangers autour de lui.

_Pauvre idiot ! _

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe ouais ?

- Si elle avait bougé son gros cul aussi !

- Quoi ?

_Il se moque de moi lui ? Non mais je rêve ! JE REVE ! _

- T'as dit quoi là ?

Je sentis une petite main sur mon bras.

- Laisse tomber Edward...

La petite voix fluette et rabrouée de Bella me rendit encore plus furieux.

- Comment tu l'as appelée là ?

L'abruti en face de moi eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est ta petite copine ? Au moins tu dois pas sentir les os là... Si ça se trouve elle n'en a même pas !

_Pauvre fou ! _Je m'avançais vers lui, des balles jusqu'à la taille. Prêt à le frapper. _Personne ne parle d'une femme en ces termes, encore moins de mon amie ! _

- Contrairement à toi, j'arrive à voir plus loin que mon demi-cerveau, pauvre con !

- T'as dit quoi ?

Il commença à me bousculer, mais je me sentis plus fort que lui. Peut-être parce que, malgré ses allures de joueur de base-ball, je le dépassais d'une tête. Je le bousculais à mon tour.

- Edward, non ! Laisse-le !

L'imbécile en face se mit à rire, et je voulais seulement le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de la traiter comme une merde parce qu'elle est de loin la fille la plus géniale qui soit.

- Si tu apprenais à être moins centré sur toi et tes petits goûts de lopette, tu t'apercevrais qu'au-delà du physique, elle est la nana la plus incroyable qui existe ! Elle est bien plus belle que les autres, alors rembarre tes petites réflexions de frustré et barre-toi de là avant que je ne t'envoie dans les carreaux !

Il arqua un sourcil, jeta un mauvais œil à Bella, avant de partir en m'insultant. Je me tournais vers Bella, pour la voir la bouche entrouverte, visiblement choquée.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- E... Edward...

- Ce mec est un gros idiot... Oublie-le !

Elle se mit à rougir.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me défend...

_Elle n'a sans doute jamais dû avoir de soutien masculin, ou si peu, alors que ses rondeurs lui vont si bien. _

- Tu t'y habitueras, va !

Elle sembla totalement dans un autre monde pendant un petit moment. _Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête en ce moment même ? A quoi peut-elle penser si fort pour avoir cet air contrit, désolé ? _

- Tu te rappelles de Ryan, au collège ?

Ryan... Cet imbécile qui la chahutait tous les jours pour un « oui » ou pour un « non ». Toute cette pression qu'elle avait quand elle allait au self service pour déjeuner, et que les murmures sur « la grosse » emplissaient la salle. A tel point qu'elle avait fini par sauter des repas, préférant rester isolée dans un recoin caché de la cour.

- C'était un idiot, Bella...

- Oui... Mais tu as commencé à me parler à cause de lui, alors je ne sais pas si je dois lui en vouloir...

A plusieurs reprises à l'époque, j'avais pris la défense de ma camarade de classe sans jamais lui avoir vraiment parlé, parce que ce qu'elle subissait était inhumain à supporter. Parce que personne ne doit jamais être traité comme un chien, peu importe ce qu'il est, ou n'est pas.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle refusait plusieurs pensées trop tristes.

- On ne va pas gâcher notre après-midi avec tout ça... On va continuer à s'amuser, d'accord ? C'est pour chasser les corbeaux de ta tête à toi qu'on est là, ne l'oublie pas ! Me sourit-elle.

Elle attrapa ma paume de ses petits doigts froids, et m'entraîna hors de la piscine à balles pour rejoindre la salle des rouleaux. Nous devions franchir le parcours jonché de grands rouleaux tournants, avec à peine l'espace de nous faufiler. Et je l'entendais rire, et rire encore à la sensation oppressante des rouleaux sur son ventre. Bella avait toujours cette capacité à rire davantage que la majorité des gens, rendant ainsi le quotidien moins triste.

Je savais aussi que cette bonne humeur était sa réponse à tout ce qu'elle se refusait de formuler. A tout ce qui la rongeait. Il suffisait de lui faire un compliment pour qu'elle se mette à rire et le détourne en boutade.

_Comment ne pas accepter les compliments ? Comment peut-elle les repousser de cette façon ? _

Elle fait tant pour les autres, sait dire les bonnes choses au bon moment alors qu'elle refuse l'inverse. Elle mérite vraiment mieux que ça, mieux qu'une vie à se ronger les sangs et à rendre heureux les autres jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même.

Elle va avoir une vie meilleure. C'est une bonne personne, elle doit avoir mieux que ça. C'est juré, elle aura bien mieux que ça !

Quand nous quittâmes l'espace de jeux, son regard pétillait et elle se massait le ventre.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été broyée par les rouleaux ! Rit-elle.

La même sensation me dérangeait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

- C'était plutôt rigolo, non ? On s'est bien amusés, merci pour cette journée...

Son sourire barra son visage de façon magnifique, et en cet instant elle avait le plus beau regard du monde. L'univers dans ses yeux, et des rêves pleins la tête. _Je vais faire en sorte que tout soit bien pour elle. _

Nous déambulions dans les rues plongées dans l'obscurité par la nuit naissante. Quelques couples se baladaient autour de nous, des groupes d'amis riaient à n'en plus pouvoir, l'air n'était ni chaud ni froid. En fait, tout allait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Plus de Leah qui parasite mes nuits. Effectivement, oui, elle a réussi son pari. Je ne dors plus beaucoup la nuit. Mais le peu de repos que j'ai est salvateur. Vraiment salvateur. Je dors moins, mais beaucoup mieux. Sans rêves, certes, mais sans cauchemar. Je m'endors d'un sommeil paisible, reposant et je me réveille de meilleure humeur, même si c'est à cinq heures du matin.

- Bon, on fait quoi demain ?

- Demain ? Demain, c'est moi qui choisi notre activité, ok ?

- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? Demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Hum... Faut voir... Tu as quelque chose contre les sorties en boîte de nuit ?

- Oh...

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Je ne suis pas une habituée... Je ne sais pas bien danser...

- Moi non plus, et je peux te jurer que si on danse ensemble je vais au moins autant t'écraser les pieds que toi tu ne le feras.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es dingue !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas parfait !

- Mon Dieu, le mythique Edward Cullen a donc des défauts ! Pitié ! Rit-elle.

J'attrapais sa main et la raccompagnais jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Je n'ai rien de potable à me mettre tu sais !

- Je suis sûr que la robe que tu as acheté avec ma sœur l'autre fois fera très bien l'affaire !

- Je vais être ridicule...

- Tu ne seras pas ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas vivre juste parce que tu es complexée...

Elle emprunta la route qui me ramenait chez nous, sans rien dire. Voilà tout ce qui la mine : son surpoids, ses complexes. _Mais basta ma belle. Continue de rire, de sourire, et tu vaudras largement plus que tous les mannequins filiformes des magasines. _Elle se gara devant chez moi et le perron illuminé. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui faire la bise, presque déçu qu'elle doive déjà rentrer. Déçu que notre journée, qu'une nouvelle journée, soit déjà terminée.

Je quittais sa voiture.

- On se voit demain soir alors ?

- Tu aimes le risque...

- Oui ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! A demain alors, je passe te chercher vers 22h...

- D'accord... A demain, dors bien !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, juste assez pour la voir rougir et être si belle. Elle s'éloigna au volant de son pick-up, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le temps jusqu'à demain serait sans doute trop long. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop long.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit en soupirant, allumant mon téléphone pour voir si Bella ne m'aurait pas envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle était bien rentrée. Mais rien. Putain ! Mais j'attends quoi ?

_T'es vraiment bête, mon pauvre ! Elle vient de passer sa journée à te supporter, et tu en veux encore ? T'es un vrai gros exigeant ! _

On toqua contre ma porte de chambre, et Alice fit son apparition.

- Alors dragueur, t'es rentré ?

- Pfff...

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste savoir comment ça allait... On ne te voit plus, t'es toujours avec Bella...

- J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, ça me change les idées par rapport à Leah...

- Oh... et c'est tout ?

Je me risquais à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- Quoi, « c'est tout » ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Bah, que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, que quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous vous appelez...

- Elle est adorable, elle fait tout pour que ce qui se passe ne me perturbe pas...

- Mouais... Et demain vous avez prévu quoi ?

- On sort en boîte...

- Oh génial ! Idéal pour tisser des liens ça !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi... Bella est mon amie !

- C'est une fille bien, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien qui sache s'occuper d'elle comme elle le mérite !

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue ? _

- Bien sûr qu'elle mérite le meilleur...

- C'est mon amie, c'est une chouette fille, ne lui fais aucun mal d'accord ? Traite la bien !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh pitié Edward...

- Quoi ?

- Epargne-moi le coup du grand frère aveugle complètement stupide, tu veux...

- Mais quoi ?

- Bella, toi...

_Bella ? Moi... Bella ET moi ? _J'éclatais de rire. _Elle est givrée ! _

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Non mais t'es pas bien toi !

- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas bien ? Tu passes toutes tes journées avec elle, tu arrives en sifflant et tu montes te coucher en sifflant et tu redescends en sifflant, tu te sapes toujours comme un dieu juste pour aller te balader avec elle et...

Elle se pencha vers moi et me renifla, d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et tu te parfumes... Et tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas bien ?!

Je me redressais.

- T'es pas en train de me dire que tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle là, si ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu prends ce ton dégoûté ? Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Quoi ? Non, Bella est géniale mais...

- Mais elle est trop grosse ? Trop ronde pour toi ? Pas assez fil dentaire comme Leah ? Je ne te pensais pas si superficiel, Edward !

Elle se leva, furieuse. _Merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait là ? Cette fille est une tornade de sentiments ! _

- Mais tu dis bien n'importe quoi ! Je me fiche de son physique, je l'adore mais justement... C'est mon amie ! Pourquoi tu t'agaces ?

- Je vais te dire, Diego est sur le coup ! Il a compris que Bella était une chouette fille ! Elle lui plaît pour ce qu'elle a dans sa tête, pour ce qu'elle dégage. Toi tu t'en sers juste pour oublier tes petits malheurs mais t'es pas foutu de voir tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour attirer ton attention !

- Quels efforts ?

De quoi elle me parle ? Elle est sous xanax ou quoi ?

- Oh mais t'es vraiment con !

- Mais quoi ? Tu fais chier Alice !

Elle tourna en rond, comme une lionne affamée en cage, les mains derrière le dos.

- Voyons Edward ! C'est pas Diego qu'elle veut ! C'est pas pour Diego qu'elle fait du shopping, qu'elle se maquille, qu'elle passe des heures sous la douche à se pomponner ! C'est pour toi ! Pour attirer ton regard, pour te plaire... Elle a décidé de choisir de beaux habits pour être élégante et se plaire. Elle se maquille toujours, assez discrètement pour rehausser sa beauté naturelle, mais toujours en espérant que TU la remarques. Que TU lui dises qu'elle est jolie... Elle passe ses soirées à préparer des activités géniales pour toi. Pour TOI et seulement pour toi ! Elle n'aime pas aller en boîte, elle déteste le regard des autres et elle se sent plus merdique que la normale mais elle le fait pour TOI ! Ce n'est pas pour Diego qu'elle fait tout ça, c'est pour toi et seulement toi ! Elle t'a toujours aimé, déjà à l'école, elle te regardait avec ses yeux pétillants. Rien que ta présence lui suffisait. Elle t'a aimé pendant des années en silence, à souffrir... Et tu lui accordes du temps, seulement à tes propres fins... Elle fait tout ça pour que TU la remarques...

_Oh..._

- Tu...

- Mais oui ! Oui, je suis sûre de moi ! Je me rappelle ! Elle a encore ce regard passionné et incroyable quand elle te regarde mais t'es bien un mec ! Vous ne comprenez définitivement rien à rien ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, j'en suis sûre ! Elle ne dit rien, elle ne se dit rien. Mais elle t'aime. Ne lui fais aucun mal, tu m'entends ? Aucun ! Si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour elle, dis-le lui immédiatement avant que ça ne fasse trop de dégâts, d'accord ? Qu'elle ait le courage d'aller vers Diego si tu la rejettes... Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ! Avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça...

Elle claqua la porte, quittant ma chambre comme elle en y était entrée.

_Oh putain... _


	17. Chapitre 16

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Désolée de cet infini retard, bousculée par les aléas de la vie, la maladie de ma maman et le travail de tous les jours. Pas vraiment d'excuses, mais c'est juste comme ça.**

**Je vous remercie toutes et tous de votre infini soutien, de vos adorables messages dans chaque circonstance. Vous êtes les meilleures, et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'abandonne pas ces histoires, simplement pour vous. ****Elles ne sont pas en pause****, j'insiste sur ce point, elles avancent simplement au rythme que la vie me propose. C'est simple comme bonjour.**

**C'est un chapitre 100% PDV Edward, qui va sans doute vous sembler "traîner en longueur" mais j'aime bien installer les trucs, voir comment ça se passe dans la tête des gens.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un grand merci à Nath pour la correction.  
Prenez soin de vous.**

**~ Chapitre 16 ~ **

**Edward.**

Rien n'était pareil, et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle était là, dansant sur la piste, ses longs cheveux ondulés bougeant avec elle.

Et elle était là, à danser, et danser encore comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme jamais encore je ne l'avais vue faire. Elle semblait être à mille lieues de cette fille ronde, complexée, qui marche en regardant le sol. Elle était là, le regard fier et brillant, dansant encore et encore comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire.

Jamais elle ne m'était apparue ainsi, jamais aussi pétillante, brillante sous les éclairages tortueux de la boîte de nuit. Elle aurait pu danser de la sorte toute la nuit, je n'aurais jamais pu me lasser de ce spectacle. Chaque pas qu'elle entamait, maladroit et pas forcément gracieux, la rendait plus touchante, pleine de grâce. Plus normale que les autres, plus humaine.

Les femmes des magasines, les filles décrites par la littérature, n'existent pas. Elles n'existent que dans un monde de paraître, mais le monde actuel, la réalité, est pleine de filles comme Bella qui dansent et dansent jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour tenter d'oublier la faible clarté du jour qui s'approche. Comme la peur de Cendrillon aux douze coups de minuit, elles fuient le lever du petit jour. Elles sont de ces femmes des ombres, que l'on ne voit pas. Qui se cachent sans cesse pour fuir les regards.

Toutes ces petites filles timides qui sommeillent dans chaque femme. Qui sortent lorsque la pénombre s'installe, pour être mieux cachées. Ces femmes que l'on n'aperçoit pas, tant que l'on s'obstine à vivre dans le jour.

Bella est de celles-là. Plus normale qu'elle ne le croit, plus rayonnante dans la nuit, à la clarté de la lune.

Plus rayonnante que d'habitude, au-dessus des autres même si, entre elles, il ne s'agit pas de compétition, mais de tenter d'exister un peu. Même un petit peu.

- T'as l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées !

Le son de la voix de Jasper, pourtant couvert par la musique assourdissante de la discothèque et par le brouhaha de mes pensées nombreuses, me fit redescendre sur terre. Comme un retour dans un grand fracas d'une sorte d'hypnose.

- Tiens, j't'ai pris un verre...

- Merci Jazz...

J'avalais d'une traite l'alcool, continuant de la regarder danser. Mais la magie n'opérait plus, l'hypnose envolée.

- C'est bien que vous soyez sortis ce soir tous les deux... Ça faisait un moment que vous étiez dans votre bulle...

- On n'était pas dans « une bulle », Jasper... sifflais-je.

Une bulle ? Quelle bulle ?

- Juste un peu... Ne rien faire d'autre qu'être tous les deux à vous amuser et à laisser les copains sur le bord de la touche, ça devenait presque vexant tu sais ! Et ça s'appelle une bulle, du moins c'est comme ça que ça commence... Il faut deux doigts refermés sur eux-même pour former la petite couche de savon qui va enfler, tu sais ?

- Quel poète...

Il se mit à rire, à rire comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague du monde.

- Pourquoi tu l'invites pas à danser ?

- Elle danse déjà...

Oui, elle danse déjà. Elle danse comme si c'était la meilleure soirée de sa vie, dans un autre monde.

- Et alors ? La soirée n'est pas finie...

- Elle a l'air de s'amuser avec Diego... Laisse-la faire !

Parce que c'était Diego qui menait la danse, qui l'emmenait. Elle.

- Et tu ne préférerais pas un tout petit peu que ce soit toi qui la fasse danser ?

Foutrement merde. Est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de mon pote, à la faire tournoyer sur elle-même ? La faire rire et sourire comme elle ne l'a jamais fait de sa vie ? Elle a l'air à sa place avec lui, comme si c'était naturel.

- Elle est bien là, laisse-la...

- Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable pour ma question...

Est-ce que je suis en train d'envier Diego ? Là, assis sur mon putain de fauteuil, sans avoir bougé ne serait-ce que la tête depuis le début de la soirée ?

- Reste dans ce sofa Edward, et elle va filer...

Pourquoi ils disent tous ça ?

- Bon sang, est-ce qu'Alice t'a payé pour que tu me dises ça ?

Ses yeux se mirent à rire pour lui.

- Ouais, j'avoue... Dix dollars...

- La garce...

Elle n'a aucun respect. Ma frangine est une grosse dingue. Elle qui danse avec Rosalie, en riant et en nous narguant. _Cette fille devrait être internée ! _

Et les cheveux longs ondulés de Bella qui continuaient de flotter dans l'air, tournoyant avec sa tête et son sourire. Elle, dans sa jolie robe noire sobre, au décolleté magnifique sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle, sur des talons tout aussi sobres, élégante. Simple. Une métamorphose.

- Ed...

- Quoi ?

Il me mit un coup de coude, et j'aperçus Bella, mon amie, me regarder avec des yeux brillants.

- La laisse pas filer, Edward... C'est pas lui qu'elle veut, crois-moi... ça n'a jamais été lui...

- C'est mon amie, vous pouvez pas intégrer ça dans vos têtes ?

Ma belle amie. Diego s'éloignait d'elle, et elle resta sur la piste, à sourire et elle se mit à tousser légèrement, sans doute prise dans l'euphorie. Diego revint à notre table, en riant lui aussi.

- Elle s'arrête jamais ! Je la pensais pas comme ça ! Merde, j'crois que j'ai la trique !

Jasper se mit à rire en lui tendant une bière. Il s'écroula, mais Bella continuait de discuter avec Alice et Rosalie au milieu de la piste de danse. _Et lui, il nous parle de sa trique... Bâtard ! _

Elle mérite mieux que ça. Foutrement autre chose.

- Où tu vas, Edward ?

- Danser !

Et je m'avançais vers elle, rivé sur mon objectif. Presque comme un puissant puma qui s'apprête à dévorer une fragile biche.

- Je vous l'emprunte...

Ma main sur sa hanche, face à face, je l'attirais au milieu des corps en sueur qui se défoulaient autour de nous. Sa petite main froide et moite dans la mienne, nos bassins se déhanchant ensemble, son corps contre le mien. _Vraiment, vraiment mieux que de la voir depuis le fauteuil... _Elle s'agitait, au son de la musique dynamique et enivrante. Son sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir, alors que j'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être davantage.

- Enfin, tu viens danser... sourit-elle.

- Je suis long à démarrer... ris-je.

Long pour prendre le temps de te regarder, et parce que si j'ai pas un foutu coup de pied bien placé, je ne prends aucune décision importante.

- Et tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Diego...

- C'est un gentil garçon...

- C'est sûr... Un gentil garçon...

_Aux idées mal placées envers toi, petite fille. _

Elle, qui continue à danser et danser encore, ignorante de son pouvoir. De ce qu'elle peut provoquer chez les hommes. Ignorante, ou ayant juste décidé de ne pas voir tous ces échos.

La musique bascula doucement vers des rythmes plus langoureux, plus doux, et elle arrêta de m'entraîner dans des pas rythmés. Souriante, rouge, essoufflée, mais belle. Comme jamais je n'avais connu Bella, encore.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on aille prendre l'air, un peu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si, c'est ce que j'allais dire...

La moisson de corps serrés autour de nous rendait l'atmosphère lourde, étouffante. Et je ne voulais plus croiser le regard plein de sous-entendus délirants d'Alice qui nous fixait comme si le monde allait subitement devenir bien meilleur.

Je l'entraînais à l'extérieur de la discothèque, là où quelques fumeurs se donnaient rendez-vous avant de repartir sur les pistes. Diego était là, en compagnie de Jasper. Je vis son regard naviguer de haut en bas sur Bella, et j'eus envie de l'en protéger. De la cacher derrière moi de ses yeux inquisiteurs et lubriques. Elle ne mérite pas d'être regardée comme ça. Avec envie, avec admiration. Mais pas comme si elle était juste une fille à mettre dans son lit pour profiter de ses atouts. Elle méritait autre chose, et pas seulement ça. Alors certes, vénérer une femme physiquement est aussi une preuve d'amour. Mais Diego est un peu... Comment dire ? Rapide, en la matière. Toutes les femmes lui plaisent, pour peu que le soutien-gorge soit rempli. Et même si c'est un garçon très bien, il est parfois brute.

Bella mérite autre chose qu'un brutal. Elle mérite que tous les hommes voient d'abord ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur, avant de s'attaquer à l'extérieur. Même si elle reste une femme très voluptueuse.

- Alors, on a fini de se secouer sur la piste, Bella ? Rit Diego.

Elle eut un petit rire timide à son tour, rougissante. Je la sentais légèrement en retrait derrière moi, contre mon bras.

- T'es une sacrée danseuse en tout cas !

- Je ne me savais pas comme ça...

- Qui t'a drogué avant de sortir ?

Elle éclata de rire, et Diego m'observa.

- Tu lui as mis quoi, dans son verre ?

- Rien, son père est flic j'te rappelle...

Diego jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa, avant de souffler la fumée.

- J'y retourne, vous venez danser ?

- On va rester un peu dehors prendre l'air...

- Ok !

Jasper se hâta de finir sa cigarette à son tour, et me fit un clin d'œil avant de rentrer. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient toujours des idées tordues dans mon entourage ? Je me laissais glisser le long du mur de la boîte de nuit, le dos contre le crépit, m'asseyant au sol. Quelques secondes après, dans un geste un peu plus classe, mon amie en fit de même et elle se retrouva à côté de moi, dans une posture discrète.

- Je suis fatiguée, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça...

- Je t'avais dit que je te changerais les idées aujourd'hui !

Elle me sourit, les yeux visiblement épuisés et j'eus une violente envie de la prendre dans mes bras. _Fais-le ! Maintenant ! _Mais mes bras étaient de la guimauve, bien trop mous pour être soulevés. Liquéfiés par l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait être contre mon torse, que les choses pourraient changer entre nous deux.

- Bien vu, Edward ! On fait quoi demain ?

- Demain ? Hum attends...

_Demain, demain... hum... « Ne rentrez pas trop tard les enfants, nous déjeunons chez Oncle Eleazar demain ! On part à onze heures, que vous soyez fatigués ou pas ! »_.

- Et merde...

- Quoi ?

- Je déjeune chez ma tante avec ma famille...

- Oh... D'accord... C'est dommage...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Je suis désolé...

- C'est la première journée depuis un long moment où on va être chacun de notre côté... Je crois que ça va être long... sourit-elle, timide.

Mon cœur eut un sursaut violent, et tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est que l'Edward qui a une paire de burnes l'attire contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, glissant sa langue contre la sienne pour la sentir tournoyer. Qu'il la serre contre lui en lui disant qu'elle viendrait avec nous le lendemain. Mais cet imbécile d'Edward viril avait décidé de se tirer, laissant la chocotte faire face à Bella.

- Je vais m'ennuyer aussi...

_Quelle réplique du feu de dieu... Incroyable ! Bravo, imbécile ! _

- Diego m'a proposé qu'on aille au lac, il y va avec sa sœur et son copain... J'avais dit « non » parce que je pensais qu'on ferait quelque chose mais...

_Ce dingue... Ce mec est dingue... Mais elle a l'air d'être heureuse avec lui, alors... _

- Ouais, ok, tu peux y aller si tu veux !

Ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée, et j'eus envie d'y passer ma main doucement, pour la rassurer. Lui dire qu'elle est encore plus belle en montrant ses émotions. Qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'elle méritait les meilleures choses au monde.

- Tu es sûr ? Enfin je veux dire... ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ?

- J'sais pas... On passe du temps ensemble, pas mal même, alors...

- Fais comme tu le sens, Bella ! Mais je ne peux pas te demander de ne rien faire quand je ne suis pas là, c'est pas comme si on était en couple, pas vrai ?

- Même si on était en couple, on ne pourrait pas se demander ça... Ce ne serait pas quelque chose de sain, sinon. Tu ne crois pas ?

J'opinai.

- Clairement...

_Mon Dieu... Cette discussion est vraiment trop bizarre... Bella et moi, en couple. Est-ce qu'elle serait possessive ? Jalouse ? Non... Plutôt calme, sereine, souriante... Une fille pas chiante. Qui m'écoute, me respecte et respecte ma vie comme je respecterai la sienne. Pas comme Leah, en somme._

Pas une de ces femmes qui vous étouffent, pour un simple verre pris avec ses potes en tout cas.

- Et si on retournait danser ?

- Allez, c'est parti !

Elle se releva et me tendit la main. Elle la garda dans la sienne jusqu'au retour sur la piste de danse, avant de se remettre à danser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Simple. Magnifique.

**..**

- Oh oh ! Edward, tu es avec nous ?

- Ils sont sortis hier, il doit être fatigué... On vous avait dit de ne pas rentrer tard !

- Nous ne sommes pas rentrés tard ! S'indigna Alice.

Il me semblait sortir d'un de ces rêves étranges, d'une auto-hypnose parce que j'étais incapable de raconter les dix dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, et j'étais tout autant incapable de dire comment j'en étais arrivé là, à grignoter des chips apéritifs le regard dans le vague.

- Vous devriez aller prendre l'air un peu, vous allez finir par vous endormir à table sinon ! Sourit mon oncle.

- Bonne idée, baillai-je.

Ma sœur et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur, le vent froid nous frappant de plein fouet. _Effectivement. Rudement efficace comme méthode ! _

- On aurait pu rentrer plus tôt... râlai-je, lorsque le soleil m'aveugla brutalement.

- Si t'avais consenti à lâcher Bella, toi aussi...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi ?

_J'étais pas collé à elle quand même..._

- Vous n'avez fait que danser...

- On va en boîte, c'est pour danser... grognais-je.

- Laisse-moi finir... Vous n'avez fait que danser ensemble..

- Et alors ? On s'entend bien...

- Trop bien, si tu veux mon avis...

- Recommence pas avec ça !

Bonjour la prise de tête, la frangine !

- On dirait que ça te dérange, cette idée... d'être avec elle, tu sais... Pourquoi ?

_Être avec Bella ? Vraiment ? _

- Elle est avec Diego aujourd'hui...

- Et alors ?

- Ils s'entendent bien... Si quelque chose doit se faire pour eux deux, je serai content...

- Tu as peut-être ta place à jouer...

La pelouse fraîchement coupée de ce matin par mon oncle parut un plaid très confortable sur le sol de la terre. Alice et moi nous y installâmes de bon cœur.

- J'en sais rien, Alice... Elle était foutrement belle hier... Mais y a Diego et...

- Et alors ? Je t'ai eu connu plus combatif...

- Je sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle... Je l'adore, et c'est mon amie, mais...

- Est-ce que c'est son physique qui te dérange ? Parce que Bella est vraiment magnifique quand elle prend le temps de prendre soin d'elle. Et je suis sûre qu'elle ferait de gros efforts si elle avait quelqu'un pour la regarder et...

- Diego la regarde...

- Pas comme elle le mérite... Et je continue de croire, de savoir, que ce n'est pas son regard à lui qu'elle essaie d'accrocher... Elle ne mérite pas un « choix par défaut »... Tu vois ?

_Est-ce que les filles savent tout ça rien qu'en un regard ou est-ce que Bella s'est confiée à elle ? J'y comprends rien aux gonzesses... Vraiment rien..._

- J'sais pas trop ce que je veux..

- Tu es fermé à être avec elle ou pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es complètement fermé à la possibilité d'être en couple avec elle ?

- Non... Enfin j'en sais rien... Non, elle est géniale et tout ça et j'adore le temps passé avec elle alors... en fait je sais pas... Je sais pas comment le lui dire ou... J'en sais rien...

Ma sœur, visiblement satisfaite, se releva et passa sa main sur ses fesses pour enlever les petits brins d'herbe collés, un sourire triomphant collé sur le visage malgré sa mine fatiguée.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi paumé, c'est bon signe !

- Ah ben merci !

Elle me tendit la main en riant, pour m'aider à me relever.

- J'sais pas quoi faire, Alice...

- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait pour me dévoiler à Jazz ?

- Non...

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre... Ecrire, ça me permet de ne pas partir en vrille, de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, de peser mes mots... Et du coup, ça a sonné plus juste... Tu devrais sans doute essayer... Tu pourras toujours la jeter si ça ne te va pas...

_Ecrire à Bella, rassembler mes idées. Me comprendre, surtout... Pourquoi pas... _

- Je vais faire ça...

Elle sautilla sur place, en tapotant dans ses mains.

- Oh chouette chouette chouette ! On va rigoler !

- Certainement pas, follasse va !

- Et pour ton anniversaire, je t'offre un journal intime ! Tu es une vraie fille, Edward ! C'est incroyable !

- Tu vas la boucler ouais ! Je te parlerais plus de rien ! C'est terminé !

- Oh mais c'est pas grave, je sais déjà ce que j'avais besoin de savoir...

_Garce ! Folle à lier ! Il faut la brûler ! Ça devient franchement urgent ! _

La journée se déroula lentement, et après le dîner à la maison, je prétextais le besoin de prendre l'air pour aller me promener jusqu'au petit lac de Forks.

Un stylo et une vieille feuille pas tout à fait lisse devant moi, assis au bord de l'eau, je décidais de commencer à rassembler mes idées. Histoire de les changer, peut-être. Ou pas.

_« Bella... _


End file.
